A Story of Heros
by keyondraswag
Summary: 19 teenagers face off in deadly missions saving the world themselves and try to still have a normal life. The Victors and The mini Victor, best friends ,popular ,singers , and dancers face off in a deadly mission that may kill them all but who is doing it... They will also face break ups make ups and drama but what's up with Rue read for more. Read Review and PM Me
1. Chapter 1

**NEED TO READ: Hey guys this is my first hunger games fanfic so a few things you need to know. One is all the clothes will be on my account just search up my name and look at my description. Two is if I don't update fast enough it's because I'm either punished busy or I'm working on the clothes. Oh and to make the clothes go on . So Happy Reading!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>My Life<strong>

**Katniss's POV**

I woke up to the sound of my phone. I look at my I phone 5/5S to see my best friend Madge texting me.

(**Madge bold **_Katniss Italics_)

**Get up and tell Peeta 2 come down to the bakery the group is waiting outside and we r freezing**

_Just call Rye 2 open the doors but we'll get ready_

**O ya I forgot he exsisted K and hurry up we have school in an hour**

_K ttyl __love you_

**Love u 2**

We always say love you at the end of our texts because we all have been best friends since 1st grade and when I say group and all I mean our group we call 'The Victors'. We are the most popular group in school. In our group we have me, Peeta, Madge, Gale, Finnick, Annie, Clove, Marvel, Cato, Glimmer, Johanna, Gloss, Cashmere, and Thresh. We all love each other and tell each other everything we also plan on going to the same college and living together in Upstate New York or Miami in a big mansion. We also have 2 sets of siblings in our group Annie and Finnick and Gloss and Cashmere.

Peeta stayed at my house for the night because we are friends like that. But he has his own special room in my house since he practically lives here. He is like part of our has his own room his own seat at our dinner table and we spend Christmas and Thanksgiving together but with his family to. We have been friend since we were 3 when we saw each other at the park

(Flashback)

_I was sitting in the sand box when I lost my shovel. I looked all around the sand but when I looked up I saw a little Peeta using my shovel to dig a hole."Hey that's mine, I said. "Oh I'm sorry here you go, said Little Peeta. "I'm Peeta, "I'm Katniss."Hi Catnap, said Peeta. "See I already have a nickname for you,said Peeta."I'll nickname you Peety,I said."OK,said Peeta "Wanna be best friends, I said. "Sure let's go tell our mommy and daddy, said Peeta. "Sure, I said. Then we got up and ran to our parents. Lucky they were already talking and getting along. "Mommy Mommy this is Peeta but I call him Peety, I said. "And mommy this is Katniss and I call her Catnap,said Peeta while his mom lifted him in her lap as my mom did the same thing. "Hi Peeta. "Hi Katniss. "Mommy can Peety sleepover today. "As long as if it is OK with Peeta's mom. "Sure, said Peeta's mom. "Yay,I screamed. "Come on Catnap let's go to the monkey bars. "OK, we got up and ran to the monkey bars._

(Flashback over)

Since that day we did everything together he came with me to see my mom in the hospital when my little sister Prim was born, the first day of pre school, also we went on vacation with each other from Pittsburgh to LA. Also when I turned 15 the Mellarks gave me a job at the cafe as a waitress so I got to work with Peeta all day. Prim is now 13 while me and Peeta are 16. I grab a pilliow and walk to Peeta's room that has his name on the door. I opened it and see Peeta still asleep. He looks so cute when he sleeps. Yes it's true I like Peeta and I think he likes me but I like us as friends but it would be perfect if we dated but oh well. I throw the pillow at Peeta's head and yell "Peety wake up" and also jump up and down on his bed. "Catnap, he groans. "Catnap it is 6 in the morning and I'm trying to sleep now get over here, said Peeta playfully and then playfully tackling and tickling me. "Guys come on breakfast is ready and I'm leaving for school already, said Prim. "Wait back up, said Peeta. "Yes, said Prim rounding her head around the corner. "You need to give us our hug, said Peeta with his arms out. "Later I need to go meet Brandon, said Prim and ran down the hall. "TRAITOR, yelled Peeta.

Brandon is Cato's little brother. Those to brothers are like exactly alike they ac the same way wear the same clothes sometimes. But we all love them. "Come on Peety we have to change the rest of the group is at the bakery, I said. "I'm going to go change **(If you read the A/N then you would know where to find it but if you didn't search up my name and look at my description)**, I said. I finished changing and since it is fall I put on my leather jacket on and walk down to the kitchen. Before I walk through the door Peeta comes running through the door and slides on top of the counter like he always does. "Peety you almost made me fall, I said then fixed my skirt with suspenders attached. "Sorry Catnap, said Peeta then leaned up against the wall and put his feet on the counter. "Ah Peeta feet off, said my dad. "Dad where's mom. "She got called to the hospital early apparently someone got trampled in the stomach and broke some bones and lose some blood. "That's gotta hurt, Peeta said with a mouthful of a doughnut. "Come on doughnut mouth we got to go bye daddy, I said while grabbing a doughnut, Peeta's hand, my bag, and kissing my dad on the cheek. "Bye , said Peeta still with a doughnut in his mouth. "I told you to call me Rick Peeta, my dad said. "Sorry. We walked out the door and since the bakery and school aren't that far the group always meet at the bakery with there cars but they leave them there and we all walk to school together.

We got to the bakery with 30 minutes left to get to school. "Hey guys, said Peeta. "Finally we are freezing, said Annie. "I told Madge to call Rye to open the door, I said while pointing at Madge. "I did he wouldn't open it he has been sitting in there and mocking us, said Madge then pointing to Rye who is sitting at one of the high tables. Peeta can see me getting mad so he wraps both his arms around my waist since he is behind me and he is super strong I can't get out. "Catnap calm down you can't do that in public, do that inside the store, said Peeta. Peeta let me go sadly and I ran into the bakery and jumped onto Rye.

I did that for like 10 minutes until he surrendered. I got up to see the group at our table and eating a whole bunch of desserts. I look over at Peeta and see he is on another sugar rush. His eyes are huge and he has frosting all over his face and kicking his legs back and forth and was bouncing up and down in the chair. The last one he had was at my sweet sixteen a month ago. He slept over and trashed my room so me and him went outside to play some basketball so he could run around. "Who gave Peeta cupcakes, I said. Everyone pointed to Cato and Finnick. "Ya we did, Finnick said while nodding his head slowly but freshly. "Guys you know what happens when he eats a lot of sugar. "Nothing happens I'm totally fine oh what's this, said Peeta really fast and grabbing the sugar to play with it. I quickly grab the sugar out of his hand and took a napkin and whipped his face of the frosting. "Great now I'm babying him, Glimmer can you get Peeta some water and Clove can you get him and apple, I told them. "Sure they both said then got up to go get it. "Come on guys we have 20 minutes to get to school, said Gale while grabbing his and Madge's bag from under the table. We all got up and Finnick was holding his and Annies bag and there macbooks as did Cato with Glimmer, Gale with Madge, Marvel with Clove, Gloss with Johanna, and Thresh with Cashmere. Also since Peeta was on a sugar rush I carried our macbooks and Peeta carried our backpacks. But he eventually calmed down

When we got to school the first sight we saw was Prim Brandon Rue and Rory. Rue is Thresh's little sister and Rory is Gale's little brother. Everyone knows they like each other and that Prim and Brandon like each other that is why Cato calls me sister and I call him brother and Thresh and Gale call each other brother because we know they will get married one day. "Sister let's go see what they are up to, said Cato. "K Gale Thresh Peeta you coming, I called to them. "Ya, they said.

**Prim's POV**

Rue, Rory, Brandon **(A/N Brandon looks like Greyson Chance if you don't know him then look him up)**, and I were sitting on the school bench when our siblings came over. "Hey little children, said Cato. "Cato Peeta, I scream and then run and hug them as did Rue. Cato and Peeta are mine and Rue's favorite out of all 4 of them because Cato always brings a present and Peeta always brings us cookies there like our uncle. "Hey girls Prim your hair looks amazing and is that the bracelet I gave you, said Cato. " Ya and thank you I did my hair myself. Your welcome,you want to see what I have for you, he says while kneeling down to our level because Cato is 2 feet taller than us, he is like 6 feet tall. "Ya, we say. He get's his backpack and pulls out 2 boks of beats headphones. Cato always gets us something expensive because his family are billionaires and he likes to spoil us. "OMG, I scream. "Thank you Cato, we say and hug him. "No problem, he said then kissed both our cheeks. "Hey Rue, Peeta says then picks her up and spins her and kisses her cheek. Peeta loves Rue she is like the sister he never had but he still also loves me. He put her down and reached in his bag and pulled out 2 bags of cookies. "Yay ,we scream. Caoi then lifted up me and put me on his neck. "Ahh, I scream our more like giggled. "Cato put her down, said Katniss. "Fine. He put me down and then lifted Rue up and put her on his back. "Come on guys, we here Johanna scream. "K, Katniss screams. "Bye Girls, said Cato and Peeta. Before leaving Peeta hugged me and kissed Rue's cheek as did Cato. We then kissed there cheeks to and they got up and ran back to his friends right before Cato slapped Brandon up side his head.

**Peeta's POV**

Good I love Rue she is like my little sister I never had besides Prim. I met Rue when Prim had her over one time. The minute she saw me she swallowed me in a hug. She did that every time I came over. I also was her first crush. I bring them cookies every morning or afternoon it matters when I see them I do that because I want to be nice and a whole bunch of extra cookies.

**Cato's POV**

Rue and Prim are like my little sisters. We started our friendship when I was in 6th grade. We were having a sleepover at Katniss's house and I was coming out from the bathroom when I bumped into Prim who said she had a bad dream so she asked me if I could stay with her and Rue. So I did and we became best friends also that's the day I started to spoil them. I was also there first crush well beside Rue Peeta was her first crush but they got over it when Prim saw my brother and Rue saw Rory. It was hilarious.

**Peeta's POV**

I ate like 5 cupcakes and half a cake and my stomach is hurting. But I was happy when Katniss was wiping my mouth and helping me. Katniss took my hand and dragged me to our spot on top of the stairs "Peety are you calm, said Katniss while looking me in my eyes. She's so beautiful with her grey eyes and she looks so hot in her outfit today **(On my profile)** she looks even more hot when she is using her bow. But I admit I like Katniss we have been best friends since we were 3 also she is beautiful sassy and she has a great personality and sporty."Peety. "Oh ya I'm calm, I said then grabbed her hand.

"Thanks for taking care of me, I said. Then the bell rang so we got up and grabbed Katniss's bag and we walked to our class together. When we got there we saw 'The Victors' in our spot. We have a spot in every class no one dares to sit there because Cato Clove Johanna Thresh and Gale will probably hurt zipped through that class until it came to lunch. Me and Katniss still were holding hands, when we walked through the doors and the room went silent then walked straight to the front of the lunch line. **(I got this part from mellarkfan121 sorry but they were just so good) **Since we are the most popular group in school we get like special treatment we don't like it but we just stick with it. I got pizza and 3 cupcakes with root beer and Katniss got a hamburger with fries and diet pepsi with and apple. I sat down at our table about to stuff my face with the cupcakes before Katniss took 2 of them and threw them away. "What the hell was that about, I said. "I don't need you having another sugar rush I don't need to baby you anymore. "Fine I still might be able to get a sugar rush, I said then stuffed my face again which got all over my face. Katniss then got a napkin again and wiped my face from the cupcake. "You've got to stop doing that, Katniss says.

"But it's so good, I said with a mouthful of cupcake. The rest of the group soon came and Thresh started to tap his drumsticks on the table while Madge started to play a few chords. I then noticed they were playing Jingle Bell Rock by The McClain Sisters. Clove Johanna Madge Glimmer and I hopped on the table and started singing.

(**All** _Clove _**_Johanna_ **_Glimmer _**Katniss** Peeta)

**All:**

**Jingle bells, jingle bells**  
><strong>Jingle all the way<strong>  
><strong>Jingle bells, jingle bells<strong>  
><strong>Jingle all the way<strong>

**Katniss:**

**Dashing through the snow  
>In a one horse open sleigh<br>Over the fields we go  
>Laughing all the way<br>Bells on bob tail ring  
>Making spirits rise<br>What fun it is to ride and sign  
>A sleighing song tonight, oh<strong>

**All:**

**Jingle bells, jingle bells  
>Jingle all the way<br>Jingle bells, jingle bells  
>Jingle all the way<strong>

_Clove:_

_A day or two ago  
>I thought I'd take a ride<br>And see, Glimmer and Katniss  
>Was seated by my side<br>We danced and sang along  
>To all our favorite songs<br>And let the music play  
>As we jingled all the way, oh<em>

**All:**

**Jingle bells, jingle bells  
>Jingle all the way<br>Jingle bells, jingle bells  
>Jingle all the way<strong>

We then ended up on the stage in the gym in our very cute santa outfit. The rest of the Victors were playing the instruments while Clove Johanna Madge Glimmer and I were dancing. Then Peeta came out to do the rap part.

Peeta:

Jingle bells, hear the beat go  
>Aaron Fresh, me and the school gyrls<br>Sleigh bells ring, sing, sing, sing  
>This what Christmas means to me<br>Lights on the Christmas tree so bright  
>Christmas carol, silent night<br>Me and the school gyrls, we just might  
>Jingle anywhere through the night<span>

**Johanna:**

_**Jingle bells, jingle bells  
>Jingle all the way<br>Jingle bells, jingle bells  
>Jingle all the way<strong>_

_Glimmer:_

_Jingle bells, jingle bells  
>Jingle all the way<br>Jingle bells, jingle bells  
>Jingle all the way<em>

**Katniss:**

**Jingle bells, jingle bells  
>Jingle all the way<br>Jingle bells, jingle bells  
>Jingle all the way<strong>

We then did our signature poses. "And there we have 'The Victors' opening our annual Christmas assembly would you like to say anything, our Principal Principal is Cinna he is the best principal ever. He has these awesome assembly's where we get to blow off class except our last 2 period's. But today it got delayed because one of the lights broke. For our performance Annie took all the pictures from summer and before this day and turned it into a slide show also with a few videos and Finnick was doing lights. "Merry Christmas, we all scream.

We then changed back into our clothes and went to the gym to the weapon area. Clove with a her knives, Johanna with her axe, me with my bow, Peeta with his sword as with Thresh Cato Marvel and Gloss, Finnick with his trident, Marvel with his spear, Glimmer with her bow and arrow, Cashmere with her knifes, and Gale also with his bow. Annie Madge were taking a video and pictures. When we finished with the weapons we went into the lunchroom which fell silent again. We got our lunch and walked to our table.

"Hey guys maybe we should invite one more person to 'The Victors', said Katniss. "What about Delly Cartwright, I said then grabbed her hand and intertwined our fingers. "We are good friends with her. "Ya she would be great and I heard she is great with electronics, said Cashmere. "She can me with the videos we do, said Annie. "Come on, Katniss says while grabbing me, Madge, and Glimmer. We walked over to Delly's table where she sits alone sadly, and the whole place went quiet.

"Delly you are inviting you to be a Victor we think we are all very good friends with you like you spent like 3 Christmas's with us, I Katniss. "And have had 10 annual sleepovers with 'The Victors', said Madge. "And as a tradition of the Victors have been on either Basketball Cheerleader Baseball Soccer or Football team, said Glimmer. "Also we think you are like one of the greatest friends we've ever had we have decided for you to bee..., I said. "A VICTOR, we all said. "I would love to thank you guys your the greatest friends ever, said Delly then hugged all 4 of us.

**Annie's POV**

"Hey guys did you notice that Peeta and Katniss were holding they've been doing that more than usual, I said. "Ya it's starting to get creepy but I think Peet has a thing for her, said Marvel. "Well who wouldn't she is bae, Thresh said then Cashmere smack him upside his head. "Annie, Cashmere, Clove , and Johanna we are going to help Peeta will add Madge, Glimmer ,and Delly the plan later, I said. "You guys tell him nothing or Katniss or I will litterally stab you in the back, said Johanna. "Calm down Johanna, said Gloss while grabbing her hand. In our group everyone has one person that calms them down Gloss calms Johanna down, I calm Finnick down, Marvel and Clove calm each other down, Glimmer calms Cato down, Cashmere calms Thresh down, Madge calms Gale down, and Peeta and Katniss calm each other down because when it comes to our group someone is always mad everyday mostly Johanna Clove and Katniss. "OK guys you will distract Katniss while we make up a plan we'll meet up in an hour in the gym clear, I said. "Clear the guys say.

**Delly's POV**

I can't believe it I'm finally a Victor. Me and the Victor's have been friends since I was in 3rd grade that's when I met them. It was fun they were like my family. I'm a foster kid. No one's ever adopted me because I was to old but then they finally sent me to a real school because they didn't want me to sit inside all day. So after a while we became best friends but then someone finally wanted to adopt me when I was 9 so they sent me to live in Washington. Soon they said they can't do this anymore because I wouldn't do anything so they sent me back but then someone finally adopted me in Pittsburgh and I'm happy with them but the feel like there not my real family. That's why I always sit alone at lunch somehow someone at school figured out my secret and told everyone at school so now they all think I'm a freak except the Victors well except Finnick. When me and Finnick met we would just throw mean comments around. He was actually happy when I left I was happy to because before that day he made fun of how I'm a foster kid which really hurt me I never talked to him again. "OK NOW ANYONE WHO HERE THINKS DELLY IS A FREAK RAISE YOUR HAND, Katniss screamed on top of a table while Peeta and Madge had there arm around my waist in a friendly way. Everyone in the room raised there hand except the Victors minus Finnick. I looked down at my feet and was almost on the verge of tears. "WELL GUESS WHAT IF ANYONE THINKS SHE'S A FREAK BECAUSE SHE'S A FOSTER KID THEN YOU SON'T CARE ABOUT ANYONE BUT YOURSELF, AND IF ANYONE MAKES FUN OF HER ANYMORE YOU WILL HAVE TO DEAL WITH CATO AND GLOSS GOT IT BECAUSE DELLY IS A BEAUTIFUL TALENTED SMART AND FUNNY GIRL WHO SHOULDN'T BE TREATED THAT WAY, screamed Katniss while I turned to look at Finnick with my teary red eyes. Finnick started to get up slowly while Katniss was talking and with a little bit of red in his eyes. He walked over to me and wrapped his arms around my waist while I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"I'm so sorry Delly I never mean to hurt you, said Finnick while crying a little. "I'm sorry to, I said while crying like crazy. "Delly you were nothing but nice to me when we met and I was just so thoughtless and mean and you are like my sister will you forgive me, he says. "Finnick you are like my brother and I can never loose you I am really sorry and I forgive you, I say. "You are not a freak you are beautiful and talented and I love you your one of my most amazing friends and I can never loose you, he added. "Thank you I love you to, I say then let go from our hug. " YOU SEE GUYS THEY'VE KNOW EACH OTHER SINCE 3RD GRADE YOU GUYS HAVE ONLY KNOW HER SINCE LIKE WHAT 10TH GRADE, THEY APOLOGIZE AFTER 12 YEARS YOU GUYS DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT HER SO IF I WERE YOU I WOULD THINK ABOUT WHAT YOU SAY BECAUSE DELLY CARTWRIGHT IS KNOW AN HONORARY VICTOR, screamed Katniss while Peeta helped her down off the table. I walked over to Katniss and hugged her. "Thank you so much Katniss out of all the Victors you've helped me the most with this and I don't know what to say I owe you, I say while crying into her shoulder.

"Delly I know we should have invited you into the Victors a long time ago but I thought we should give you some time so come on let's got to the table, Katniss says. I wrap my arm around Finnick's waist and Finnick wraps his arm around my shoulder and I hold onto his hand. When I grabbed Finnicks hand I felt some kind of firework explode through my body. I look up at Finnick and he is looking at me I blush a little and kiss his cheek. "Thank you for this for forgiving me, I tell him. "Delly would you like to go on a date with me I've liked you for a while and I felt terrible when you left but when you came back it was like a new you and I felt terrible and it's OK if you say no I just want to make it clear I like you, he said. "Finn I would love to go on a date with you, I say. "Thank you for giving me another chance, said Finnick as we sat down at the table.

**Katniss's POV**

"You did a really nice thing Catnap, says Peeta while putting his arm around my waist. "Thank you, I say. Then he kisses my cheek we got use to doing that because when we do that it doesn't seem awkward. **(Sorry I just had to add that part)**

**Delly's POV**

"Anytime, I look up from Finnick and see 'The Victors' staring at me. "Guess who has a date tonight, yelled Finnick but only loud enough for us to here. "Congratulation Finn, said Gale. "OK girls first date out of the victors we need a stylist team Katniss Clove Madge and Annie you get Finn Johanna Cashmere and I will get Delly we meet at my house at 4 clear, said Glimmer. "Clear, the girls say. "Oh and Katniss since I know Rue will be at your house tell her to come to my house because she ain't bad with clothes, added Glimmer. "K oh wait here they come know Cato you bought to get jumped, said Katniss.

**Rue's POV**

Me and Prim were walking into the cafe and it got quiet. Me Prim Brandon and Rory are like the mini version's of the Victor's. When they started talking again we saw the Victors and saw Cato motioning us over there. Me and Prim ran over and hugged Cato and Peeta. "Hey there are my girls, Cato says then put us on his lap. "Rue hows my favorite girl in the world, Peeta says then grabs me and puts me on his lap then kisses my cheek. "Hey, Prim and Katniss say. "Well I see Peeta likes me better. "I like you 3 equally, but I like Rue better, he says in a mocking voice then hugs me tight. We heard someone cough so we turned around and saw ...Delly. Me and Prim gasped and screamed "DELLY".

We ran around the table and hugged her. Me Prim Brandon and Rory were best friends with Delly we loved her and she loved us. She gave us great advice and made us smile. "Hey guys I've missed you, she says. We lost contact with her a few years ago when Finnick had an out burst at her. I looked down at her hands and saw her holding hands with Finnick.

"Uh what's going with you two, I state when I finally noticed Rory with his arms around my waist behind me and Brandon by Prim's side. "What's going on between you 2, said Thresh and Peeta while standing up. "Um where dating, I said. "Oh I thought he was perving you, you cool Rory we bros but remember bros before hoes, Thresh says. "I'm not a hoe, I said. "It was a joke. "K. "Rory if you hurt her my sword will be in you skull, says Peeta. "Gale, he says. "I'm with him Ror don't hurt her, he says.

"Now back to you to, Prim says motioning to Delly and Finnick. "Um were going on a date, Finnick says. "OMG Rue come by my house later to help get Delly ready, said Glimmer. "K I guess I do know fashion, I say then flip my hair. "K bye guys bye Cato and Peeta, Me and Prim say then run over and hug them then Peeta kisses my head.

**Finnick's POV**

I can't believe it Delly said yes after all the terrible things I did to her. I decided to take Delly out on a picnic and I'm going to have Peeta draw a picture of Delly on a wall. "Finnick what should I wear something fancy or casual, Delly says as I walk her home with my arm around her shoulder and her hand in mine with her arm around my waist. "Casual, I say. "Good now will you tell me where your taking me, she says. "Nope it's a surprise it's going to be the best date you've ever been on it's to show that I am really sorry, I say. "OK oh here's my house, she says then hugs me. I pull back and say "bye be ready by 5:30. "OK bye cuteness, she says then walks away before turning her neck and smiling while giggling. "OK Finn now you can't mess this up, I say to myself while walking to my house. I walk upstairs and see Katniss Clove Madge and Annie already there with Peeta. "What are you guys doing here, I say. "Getting you ready now come on and I live here, Annie says.

**Katniss's POV**

"Peeta weren't you suppose to draw the picture of Delly on the wall, says Finnick as Clove Madge and Annie fix his shirt. "Oh ya come on Catnap, he says and grabs my hand, backpack, and jacket. We hoped into Peeta's Hummer H3 and drove to the Victor's spot. We found this spot when me Peeta Prim and Brandon were on a walk. Brandon was with us because we told Cato we would watch him which got Prim really excited. We also re decorated it and it became our favorite hangout. "So where are you going to draw it, I say. "Umm right here, Peeta says then splats paint on my face. I grab the paint and dump it all over his head. "Peety you should know me better to never do that, I said. "Your lucky I have extra clothes and paint in the trunk. he says. "You mean your lucky, I say and go on our tree swing. **(my profile)**

After a few hours he finished the painting and he came up behind the swing and started to push me on the swing I was screaming like a little girl. He stopped pushing me and we started to climb the tree it was hanging from when we got to the top to our favorite branch and he grabbed my hand and I put my head on his shoulder. "Catnap, he says breaking the silent. "I know we are best friends and I really don't want to ruin that but will you be my girlfriend, he says while playing with our hands. I lean up and kiss him. "Did that answer your question. He leans in and thinking he was going to kiss me he kisses my cheek. "But what if we break up Peety we have been friends to long to ruin it, I say. "Don't worry I promise to never break your heart or our friendship as long as we have to trust each other, he says while playing with the tip of my braid. "OK, I say while biting my lip.

"You know you would look even better with your hair unbraided, he says while starting to unbraid it. He finishes taking it out and I shake my hair and it goes down to my butt. "Wow who knew from one small braid can create that. We stay like that for a few hours until we here someone talking. I look down and see Finnick and Delly. "Peety look, I whisper and point towards them.

**Delly's POV**

Me and Finnick were laying on the tree and I had both my arms around his waist and he had his arm around my should with my head on his chest. He was telling me funny stuff in my ear and I was giggling like when Marvel was running on the football field and tripped on a squirrel which did attack him. We stayed in a comfortable silence but then Finnick broke the silence. "Delly um would you uh like to be my ugh this is so hard, he says but I know what he was saying. "Yes Finnick I would love to be your girlfriend, I say then lean up and kiss him. We stopped when a rock came flying down but didn't hit us. We ignored it but then a shoe came flying out of no where. We look up to see Peeta and Katniss. "Peeta Katniss what are you doing, I say. "Just hanging, from a tree, Katniss says then starts laughing. Me and Finnick started climbing the tree to join them up there. "So how long have you been here, Finnick says. "Ever since you sent us out here to paint Delly. "Damn what did you guys do fall asleep, says Finnick. "No but it's getting late let's get home, Katniss says.

**Katniss POV**

Me and Peeta jump down from the tree. When Peeta came down I snuck up behind him and tickled his sides but only a little. he then started to chase after me. I was almost to the car when he grabbed me by my waist and lifted me up and spinning me. I started to giggle but then for the rest of the way to the car he carried me on his back. We got to the car and Peeta placed me in the passenger seat. "Peety do you want to sleepover again or go home. "I think I should go home but I'll stay for a few."K. We got home but then I noticed I left my key's in Peeta's locker. yes sometimes we use each others locker space. "Peety I left your my keys in your locker, I say. "Don't worry I got my key's, he says then fishes his key's out his pocket. He unlocked the door and we saw our family sitting in either the living room or kitchen. But then we saw Cato Brandon Prim and Rue in the living room watching a movie. I took out my phone and took a picture.

"Hey guys ,Cato says. "What are you doing in my house, I say. "Brandon wanted to come and see Prim so your parents said that you would be home soon so I stayed oh and Catnip don't go in your room the kids did something.I I run upstairs and see on the ground is all my arrows broken in 2, I scream and run back downstairs. "DAD, I scream and my dad comes running out the kitchen. "Yes Katniss, he says. "Prim Rue and Brandon broke my arrow in 2, I say. "Prim you should know you don't break her arrows I learned that the hard way, Peeta says. "What happened, asked Rue. "You don't want to know little Rue, Peeta says then kisses the top of her head then walks to the kitchen. "Rue Prim and Brandon, you 3 will have to raise money to buy Katniss new arrows, my dad says. "OK , they all say and my dad walks away. "Stay out of my room or I will get Johanna on you, I say.

"No please she scares us, says Brandon. Then my mom walked in. "Cato Brandon your mom said to start heading home. "Mom can you ask her if they can sleepover, says Prim. "Fine, she says. "She said they can sleepover but to make sure they get up at 5:30 am. "Ya, she said then grabbed Brandon and Rue's hand and ran to her room. Then Peeta came out of the kitchen with a bowl of popcorn a soda bottle and a pack of cookies. I look at him weird and then he says "What I'm the quarterback. "Ya and the quarterback needs to stay in shape, I say. "I am in shape see, he lifts his shirt and shows me his six pack. "OK ew gross guys if I'm staying here then I need to keep my food not after last time, he says. "I'll invite the group over, wait I need to ask, Peeta says then walks back into the kitchen before yelling "MOMMA KATHY. **(I named her Kathy)**

He comes back in the room during a group chat. He then hung up and said "OK Gloss Cashmere Glimmer Johanna and Annie can't come because they are either grounded, chores, or they are lazy. "Is Glimmer coming, he ask excitedly. "Aw does Cato have a wittle crush, Katniss says in a baby voice. "No, he says. "No she isn't coming she's being lazy. "Then I'm leaving, he says. He walks out for like 10 seconds then comes back in and says "Nope Nope not doin it it's to cold. "K Cato I need you to get the spare mattress out of the attic and Peeta tell the little ones that Rory will come and to keep it down. "K, he said then kissed my cheek. I walked into the kitchen and grabbed smartfood popcorn doritos cheetos lays chips and sugar cookies oh and oreos and cheezit's.

**Peeta's POV**

I walked upstairs and walked into Prim's room and saw them watching TV I think called Lab Rats. "OK kids 'The Victors' are coming over so you mini Victors need to keep it down, I say then walked over to Rue. "So Rue only a little sugar, I say. I know Rue like a book I know what hospital she was born in what time how much she way.I know some of you may say stalker but I learned all of that when I saw her at the park one time that day we spent the whole day with each other she even slept over my house that day. "OK Peeta, she says. I then kiss her head and walk out to Katniss's room to change not before yelling "I'm going to go change in your room Catnap. "K don't touch anything. "No promises, I say. I walk into Katniss's room and see a whole bunch of pictures of me and her the victors some with me and rue which I take and shove in my pocket. I change into a pair of plaid red pants and decide to go shirtless. I walk back downstairs and see the rest of the Victors and the boys dressed like me except different colored pants.

Cato has blue, Finnick has green, Marvel has brown, Gale has gray, and Thresh has green and there all shirtless. We all have abs because we all go to the gym every weekend in the morning while the girls go swimming or shopping. "OK guys I think the mini Victors are a sleep so Marvel you got to shut your freaking mouth, I say. "No promises, he says. "OK guys now want to watch a movie, says Katniss while pulling me down to sit next to her. "Ya, we all say. She gets up and walks to the DVD's. "OK there's Mockingjay Part 1 If I Stay The Giver or Annabelle. We all say Annabelle. I was excited because it was a scary movie and when Katniss get's scared I can help. We were into the middle of the movie and so far the popcorn is all over the floor Delly almost threw up on Finnicks arm from seeing a whole bunch of blood Clove has made a human shield of Marvels shoulder which he was smirking at and Katniss just has her head in my shoulder and she is in my lap. Madge just fell al sleep on Gale. The movie finally finished and we cleaned up every thing and I said I was going to go check on the mini Victors. So I walked upstairs and saw Brandon and Rory asleep snoring and Prim and Rue I think who were asleep. I walked over to Prim and Rue who were on Prim's Queen size bed and kissed there cheeks. I walk back downstairs and sit back down next to her and pull her back into my line.

"Hey Finnick how come Annie didn't come, I ask while brushing my hands through Katniss hair with her still in my lap. "Oh she got grounded apparently someone framed her into burning my moms favorite brush with her straighter will ,will never know, he said while pulling Annie's straighter. We all cracked up laughing and then Prim and Rue came downstairs. "Peeta Cato can you come up stairs and help us fall asleep again we can't go to sleep because of Rory and Brandon's snoring, Rue says with her head coming around the corner. "Sure, Cato says. We walk over to them and pick them and put them on our sides and carry them upstairs. We set them down on there beds and tucked them in. "Want us to sing you guys a song, I say. "Ya, they say. We've only done that like 3 times with them but they were little. "OK how about all of me by John Legend, Cato says. "Yay, says Rue. We laugh and start to sing.

(**Cato** **Peeta **_Both_)_  
><em>

**Cato:**

**What would I do without your smart mouth?  
>Drawing me in, and you kicking me out<br>You've got my head spinning, no kidding, I can't pin you down  
>What's going on in that beautiful mind<br>I'm on your magical mystery ride  
>And I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me, but I'll be alright<strong>

_Both__:_

_My head's under water_  
><span><em>But I'm breathing fine<em>  
><span><em>You're crazy and I'm out of my mind<em>

_'Cause all of me_

_Loves all of you_

_Love your curves and all your edges_  
><span><em>All your perfect imperfections<em>  
><span><em>Give your all to me<em>  
><span><em>I'll give my all to you<em>  
><span><em>You're my end and my beginning<em>  
><span><em>Even when I lose I'm winning<em>  
><span><em>'Cause I give you all of me<em>  
><span><em>And you give me all of you, ohoh<em>

**Peeta:**

**How many times do I have to tell you**  
><span><strong>Even when you're crying you're beautiful too<strong>  
><span><strong>The world is beating you down, I'm around through every mood<strong>  
><span><strong>You're my downfall, you're my muse<strong>  
><span><strong>My worst distraction, my rhythm and blues<strong>  
><span><strong>I can't stop singing, it's ringing, in my head for you<strong>

**Cato:**

**My head's under water**  
><strong>But I'm breathing fine<strong>  
><strong>You're crazy and I'm out of my mind<strong>

**'Cause all of me**

**Loves all of you**

**Love your curves and all your edges**  
><strong>All your perfect imperfections<strong>  
><strong>Give your all to me<strong>  
><strong>I'll give my all to you<strong>  
><strong>You're my end and my beginning<strong>  
><strong>Even when I lose I'm winning<strong>  
><strong>'Cause I give you all of me<strong>  
><strong>And you give me all of you, ohoh<strong>

_Both:_

_Give me all of you  
>Cards on the table, we're both showing hearts<br>Risking it all, though it's hard_

**Peeta:**

**'Cause all of me  
>Loves all of you<br>Love your curves and all your edges  
>All your perfect imperfections<br>Give your all to me  
>I'll give my all to you<br>You're my end and my beginning  
>Even when I lose I'm winning<br>'Cause I give you all of me  
>And you give me all of you<strong>

_Both:_

_I give you all of me  
>And you give me all of you,<span>_ ohoh

When we finished they were both asleep. We went and kissed there forheads. Then got up and walked out the door. "We are good man, Cato says then does our man handshake. We walked back downstairs to see everyone else asleep. I walk over to Katniss and lay back down and kiss Katniss's cheek and fall asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>And that's my chapter there will be more but it probably won't be this long but if it is it will take at least 1 week so thanks to everyone who read and remember the clothes and rooms for this story are on my polyvore account and my username is keyondraswag.<strong>

**So thanks for reading the story My Life and see you next time I'm Keyondra and remember review and PM me**

**-Keyondraswag-**


	2. Christmas Missions and Fame

**Hey guys thanks for all the reviews and I'm sorry for all the mistakes I will be extra careful next time and all the clothes are on and my profile just look up my name on fanfiction and HAPPY READING**

**Oh and here are all the things you NEED TO KNOW about this story that I forgot in the other chapter**

**Peeta: football captain**

**Katniss: cheerleading captain (all girls che****erleaders Johanna and Clove were forced)**

**Rue: flyer (cheerleader)**

**Gale: Outside Linebacker**

**Finnick: Outside linebacker**

**Annie: does all the videos and photos for Victors performances**

**Cato: Middle Linebacker**

**Marvel: Comerback**

**Gloss: Comerback**

**Thresh: Quarterback**

**Rory:Safety**

**Brandon: Safety**

**Also the Victors girls always wear the same thing diffrent colors and styles but same thing and Madge plans all of them. I changed some of the shippings it's Cato and Clove and some of them become a couple in this chapter. Also all the girls dye there hair everyday also there is alot of Rue and Peeta fluff but HAPPY READING!**

**Christmas Time**

**Katniss's POV**

I woke up to see everyone talking in the kitchen. I got up and walked half way to the kitchen but stopped to see my hair and it was a mess. Oh well, I walk into the kitchen and walk over to Peeta who is sitting on a stool. "Morning Catnap, he says then kisses my cheek. Then pulls me onto his lap."No boyfriend love until coffee, I say then grab my phone and go upstairs to change before Cato said "Sister where are you going. "Upstairs to change so I can go to the bakery and get coffee. "Yass let's go Marvel screams. "Marvel keep it down the mini Victors are still asleep, says Peeta. "Oh ya, yass let's go, he says quietly.

We heard the door close and we turned around and saw the mini Victors with scared faces and Rue and Prim crying. Rue then ran to Peeta and hugged him and he lifted her on his lap and Cato did the same with Prim. "Guys what's wrong, Gale says. "Someone's in the house, says Brandon says while looking scared. I walked to the wall near the back door and look at the security and saw someone in my parents room with a really small gun that probably only has 3 bullets. "OK Gale get our bow and arrows, Peety get yours and Marvel's spears from the backyard, Thresh get your sword, Clove your knifes, Cato get your sword and mini Victors run to the bakery and stay there until I call you k if we don't call in 30 minutes call the police, I say.

Peeta kisses Rues head and says 'it's going to be OK' and then sends her and the mini Victors out the back door with the house phone. We change really fast into the clothes that Madge made if this happened again and it's bulletproof. We make a plan so Marvel and Thresh guard the front door. Finnick and Clove guard the back door and Delly has her nun chucks and me and Gale are going upstairs with Cato and Peeta while Madge has her dagger watching the stairs. "OK guys we have prepared for this our whole life this is our 3rd annual break in we are like superheros, Katniss says. "OK positions, Gale says.

The 3 of us get ready to go upstairs with our bulletproof vest and weapons. We have weapons in the house just in case this happens it's happen like 5 times already because my house is a mansion and everyone wants to steal from mansion. We all have ours here so we are extra prepared. We head upstairs slowly when we here a gunshot and we race upstairs and head into my parents room and see the burglar and he started up his gun and we started up our weapons we then heard a gasp that came from Peeta.

We turned to where he gasped and saw Rue on floor with a little bullet in her arm with only a little blood coming out so far. "Oh wow what your going to shoot us with that little gun of yours probably only feels like your getting a shot, Gale. Then the burglar shot the gun and missing all of us. "OK go, he says then starts with shooting an arrow in his shoulder making him fall. "Thresh Clove get up here fast, Cato yells with tears in his eyes as well as Peeta but he was like bailing. Peeta got so mad he came and attacked him. He shot the gun but missed all of us and hit the wall. And I was right there were only 3 bullets this just got easier. Peeta finally gave up and Gale shot him with an arrow in his eye. I walked downstairs and saw an ambulance and the police. The police ran past me and ran upstairs to get the guy. I walk over to Cato and Peeta and see they are crying there eyes out. I walk to them and wrap my arms around there shoulders and start to cry.

"How did she even get here why did she leave the bakery, Peeta says. "I don't know we know Rue and she always try's to help people even if it costs her, her own life but it was only her arm and a little blood she is going to be OK, I said then put my head on Peeta's shoulder. Peeta and Cato then ran over to the ambulance and jumped in. Rue meant so much to them they would do anything for each other. Thresh was fine with them like that he understood.

**Peeta's POV**

Me and Cato ran into the ambulance and saw Rue. I grabbed her hand and held it to my forehead and cried. "Is she going to be OK, says Cato. "Yes she only lose a pint of blood I only need a donor, says the nurse. "What's her blood type, he ask. "O-, the nurse says. I lift up my sleeve and say"Stick a needle in me, stick needle in me right now. "Young man we can't do that at the hospital. "OK, I say then grab Rue's hand. I feel Rue's hand squeeze. "Peeta, Rue says while slowly opening her eyes. "Rue you OK, I say. "My arm hurts, she says. "Your going to be OK. "Where's Thresh and Cato, she says. "I'm right here Rue, Cato says. "What about Thresh, she says while about to close her eyes. "They are going to meet us at the hospital, I say.

"Peeta, am I going to live, she says. "Yes and you will a happy life, but why did you go back into the house. "Because for years you and the older Victors have been doing this and I was always told what happened and it was so awesome I wanted to be part of it but then I realize you guys train and have these special suits and weapons you guys are prepared and when I got into the room I just froze because I knew I wasn't prepared I just wanted to be like you older Victors for once, she says with a few tears in her eyes. "Rue why didn't you tell us you tell us everything, but you can't risk your life like that you could have died, if it makes you feel us older Victors will train you mini Victors to fight like us, I say. "Thank you Peeta. "Don't ever do that again OK Rue not until your ready, says Cato. "Yes. "Wait where are the other mini Victors, Cato says.

"Oh they all locked themselves in your room Peeta and I told them that they shouldn't be scared we are far away, she says then closes her eyes. "Hey is she OK, Cato said. "Ya she is just sleeping don't worry she is going to be OK because that was a very small bullet like the size of needle we will have it out in no time, she says. "OK, we say.

We got to the hospital and they ran to the emergency room not so fast because it was really tiny bullet. 30 minutes later they said we can see her. Me Cato and Thresh ran into her room and saw her smiling and better but with a sling around her arm. "Aw Ruey, Thresh says while swallowing her in a hug."Threshy I'm OK, she says then hugs him back. The rest of the Victors came in even the ones who weren't there and Marvel gave her a really big hug and a really big stuffed bear. "Wow Marvie didn't know you cared so much about Rue, says Gloss. "Are you kidding she is like a angel sent from heaven this is gods creation , he says the squeezes the life out of her. "Marvie..your..crushing..meeee, Rue says while trying to break free.

"Rue I got you something, Gloss steps in and says. "Woah woah that's my thing to give the girls of the mini Victors, Cato says. "Dude she just got shot give a brother a chance to be nice, Gloss says then hands Rue the gift. "Fine but I'm gonna get you something very awesome Rue, Cato says. Rue opens the box and sees a whole bunch of king sized candy. "Ahhh CANDY, Rue screams which makes all of us laugh. "Nope Nope Nope later, I say and take the box but hand her only 3 bags of candy. "Buzz kill, she says. "I don't need you to be on a sugar rush and jump out the window, I say then puts the candy in Rue's bag that Katniss brought. "Excuse me who is Rue's guardian we need someone to sign her realise papers, says a nurse walking into the room. "Um is it me or you Peeta, says Cato. "Ya uh Thresh you go, I say. Thresh walks out the door and comes back in 3 minutes later with the nurse. The nurse unhooks the machines and needles from Rue and Clove hands her some clothes to go change into.

**Katniss's POV**

It was sad to know that Rue got shot but when I found out it was small and she would live I felt a little better. We were at my house when I forgot to tell Rue about the talent show. Me and Rue do the talent show every year it's our thing. We do far have won 4 times in a row. "Hey Rue the talent show is next week what shall we be doing this time, I say. "We should make it a surprise we could ask Cinna, she says. Cinna is not just only our principal he is a fashion designer for the models so our school is very rich. "But Madge will be doing the costumes for sure, I say. "Yay, oh and guess who offered me to be mentored by them, shes says. "Cinna, I say. "Really Kat you could have said someone else, she says. "Sorry but that's awesome. "You will be staying in this town right though, says Gale looking worried.

"Yes Gale, she says then hugs and kisses his cheek. "Woah what is going on here, Glimmer says. "Oh were dating, Madge says casually. "Yay so there are now 4 couples within the Victors me and Peety Finnick and Delly Cato and Clove **( I switched it because I started to read more fanfictions about them and there relationship are so adorable) **and now Gale and Madge and for our mini Victors we have Rue and Rory, I say. "Party, Marvel yells. "No Marvel last time we had a party ya got drunk and slept with Gloss on my bed, Prim says. "I know this sounds weird but this dude is good in bed, Gloss says with a hand on Marvel's shoulder. "Thanks buddy, Marvel says. "OK now back to the subject Rue we can do girl on fire by Alicia Keys, I say. "Sure ,she says then yawns as long as the rest of the mini Victors.

"I need a nap, Rue says. "OK come on Rue, Peeta says then picks her up bridal style then kisses my cheek. "Wanna go somewhere after I put her down, he says which makes me blush. "Sure, I say while twirling my hair which I have never done before. "You have a really bad affect on me which is making me girly, I say. "Oh well, he says then walks away. "Brother slap Peety for me, I say to Cato. "Done ,he yells out which means yes. "Ow, I hear Peeta yell. "Oh the sounds of slapping, I say while rubbing my hands. "Kat you scare me, Thresh says. "Yay, I say.

"OK you know Christmas is in 1 week and we didn't even go Christmas shopping and it's hard to do that in Miami **(changed that to)**, says Clove. "Oh ya but you guys are still coming here for Christmas, I say. "What kind of question is that brainless we always come here every year, says Johanna. "Well we don't do the same thing because last year Marvel had to go on vacation with his family, I say. "The worst Christmas ever, says Glimmer while sliding in between Marvel's legs. "OK now what's going on between you 2, says Cashmere. "Were dating to, Marvel says while putting his arms around Glimmers neck from behind.

"OK raise your hand if your dating someone in here, I say. Me Madge Gale Finnick Delly Glimmer Marvel Clove Gloss Johanna Thresh Cashmere and Rory raise there hand. Now Clove who are you dating. "Cato, she says dreamliy. "Gloss, I say. "Johanna. "Thresh. "Cashmere,he says. "So it's only Annie and Brandon who are single, I say. "Well ya but Brandon will probably end up with Prim if he grows some balls, says Finnick. "Hey I have balls and in fact I will be the first thing she sees when she wakes up and I will ask her out, he says. "Sike, we here Peeta yell from upstairs. "OK Peet, he says. "Grow some, Finnick yells. Cato and Peeta come back downstairs and Peeta grabs my hand and we walk out the door right before I yell "Clove and Delly your in charges don't trash the house.

"Peety where are we going. "Somewhere Catnap just stay calm, he says. "And.. where.. here, he says. I look out the window and see we are at a carnival. "Yay let's go, I say. For the past hour we went on bumper cars the yo yo and the pirate ship. We also went to some of the stands and Peeta won me a stuff bear and I a monkey that can go around my neck. We then decided to go up to the hill and watch the sunset. "Catnap I love you, says Peeta. "I love you Peety, I say then lean up and kiss him. I then went into his lap and we watch the rest of the sunset. "Come on Catnap let's get back Rue's probably awake and looking for me. "OK one last kiss, I say. "OK, he says cockily. He leans and kisses me. It was a passionate kiss and then he licked my bottom lip and I allowed him to slip his tongue into my mouth. We broke apart for air and then got up and walked to the car.

**Peeta's POV**

We got back to the house and the first thing I feel is Rue hugging me. I lift her up and see she looks scared. "Rue what's wrong, I say. "Marvel he is chasing me with a clown mask. Marvel then comes from around the corner in a clown mask. Me and Katniss both look at each other with one eye brows raised. "Hey guys me and Rue were just playing, he says. "More like scaring me for life, she says. "Marvie get help, Katniss says then walks into the living room. I follow behind her while rubbing and patting Rue's back. "Peeta can you sing me to sleep again I'm tired,she says. "Sure but you know I will have to stop doing that soon since you are turning 13 next year. "Ya but it helps me sleep, she says. "OK come on, I say. I walk up to my room and put her on my bed. "You want to sleep in my room today, I say she nods.

**Peeta:**

**A drop in the ocean  
>A change in the weather<br>I was praying that you and me might end up together  
>It's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert<strong>  
><strong>But I'm holding you closer than most 'cause you are my heaven<strong>

**I don't wanna waste the weekend**  
><strong>If you don't love me pretend<strong>  
><strong>A few more hours then it's time to go<strong>

**As my train rolls down the east coast I wonder how you keep warm**  
><strong>It's too late to cry<strong>  
><strong>Too broken to move on<strong>

**And still I can't let you be**  
><strong>Most nights I hardly sleep<strong>  
><strong>Don't take what you don't need from me<strong>

**It's just a drop in the ocean**  
><strong>A change in the weather<strong>  
><strong>I was praying that you and me might end up together<strong>  
><strong>It's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert<strong>  
><strong>But I'm holding you closer than most 'cause you are my heaven<strong>

I then started to tickle Rue and she started to struggle but in a good way. At that moment I realised Rue is like my daughter I can't let anything happen to her.

** Misplaced trust in old friends  
>Never counting regrets<br>By the grace of God I do not rest at all**

**And New England as the leaves change**  
><strong>The last excuse that I'll claim<strong>  
><strong>I was a boy who loved a woman like a little girl<strong>

**And still I can't let you be**  
><strong>Most nights I hardly sleep<strong>  
><strong>Don't take what you don't need from me<strong>

**It's just a drop in the ocean**  
><strong>A change in the weather<strong>  
><strong>I was praying that you and me might end up together<strong>  
><strong>It's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert<strong>  
><strong>But I'm holding you closer than most 'cause you are my...<strong>

**Heaven doesn't seem far away anymore**  
><strong>No, no<strong>  
><strong>Heaven doesn't seem far away<strong>

**Heaven doesn't seem far away anymore**  
><strong>No, no<strong>  
><strong>Heaven doesn't seem far away<strong>  
><strong>Oh, oh<strong>

**It's just a drop in the ocean**  
><strong>A change in the weather<strong>  
><strong>I was praying that you and me might end up together<strong>  
><strong>It's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert<strong>  
><strong>But I'm holding you closer than most 'cause you are my heaven<strong>  
><strong>You are my heaven<strong>

I look back down and see she is sleeping. I kiss her cheek and run my hand through her hair. I then hear tiny clapping. I turn around to see all the Victors in the room. "Guys you don't know Rue is like my daughter I can't let anything bad happen to her like no offence Thresh and Cato but me and her have this relationship that I can't forget about, I say. "Don't worry I still have Prim, Cato says. "Not for long, Brandon whispered. "Watch it, Katniss says. Katniss comes over to me and kneel's down on the floor where I was. "You want to have one one day, she says. "Yes but after we get married. "OK, come on let her sleep, she says then kisses me. "I love you, I say. "I love you to, she says then stares back at Rue. I run my hand through her hair again and carresse her cheek. "I love you Rue, I say then kiss her cheek. I then see her smile and I smile back even though she is sleeping.

We went outside for like an hour and a half. Then walked back inside and saw that there was a whole bunch of presents under the tree and wrapping paper everywhere. "Woah I see you guys have started to wrap presents. "Ya and we are going to put up decoration tomorrow, says Finnick. "You guys want to start a bonfire just us and we'll wake up Rue, said Glimmer. "Yes but we need to go get marshmallows to make smores, I say. "OK Peety go wake Rue I want her to come with us, said Katniss. "OK.

I walked upstairs to my room and see Rue with her hand behind her head and her arm under the blanket. I smile and start to walk over to Rue. "Rue come baby girl you want to come to the store with me and Katniss, I say while shaking and rubbing her back. "Peeta where are we going, she says sleepily. "To the store to get marshmallows for our bonfire, I say. "OK, she says while rubbing her eyes. "Come on, I say then pick her up bridal style. I walk downstairs and shush everyone because Rue fell back asleep on my chest. Me and Katniss walk out the door right before Katniss says"Don't break anything Marvel and Finnick. We walked to my car and I put Rue down in the back.

"You know I talked to Rue when she was in the hospital, she told me your like a father to her, Katniss says. Rue's father abandoned her family when she was 2 she doesn't remember a thing about him because he held her when she was born and then just forgot about her. He took her siblings with him except Thresh and Rue and left her and her money on there own. Luckily her mom was making all the big money and live in a really big house. Her mom started to blank out for a week and me Katniss and Cato helped her that's how Brandon and Prim met her. "She's like my daughter, she reminds me of you I can't let anything bad happen to her I want to protect both of you, I say then grab Katniss's hand. "Your so sweet, I love you Peety, she says. "I love you to, I say.

We arrive at Stop and Shop and I go to the back to get Rue. I open her door and see her turn towards me with tears in her eyes. "Rue what's wrong, I say. "I don't deserve you, she says through her tears. "Catnap can you give us a minute. "Sure, she then kisses my cheek and runs into the store. I then run to the other side and hop in the car next to Rue. "Rue what do you mean you don't deserve. I say. "I heard what you and Katniss were talking about and I do think of you as a father but why do you always do these things for me, she says. "Because Rue your like my daughter and I can't let anything happen to you or Katniss and you've never experience things like this and I love you, I mean you always smile when I'm around, I put you to sleep at night and when you take naps, and you always stay over mine or Katniss's house when I'm there every weekend."Ya but how am I like your daughter, she says. I pull her into my lap and say "Because we love each other and we would protect each other when we are sad or in trouble, I say. "Like remember when Katniss was mad at me that 2 days and you came over and we went in my pool I taught you how to paint Rue you don't get that your my daughter and I will do anything for you OK, I say. "OK, I love you Peeta, she says. "I love you to, I then pull her into a tight hug and kiss her head. "Aw, says a voice. I look up and see Katniss with her phone taking a video. "How much did you take, I say. "Ever since you went into the back of the car, she says. "Come here join the family, Rue says. Katniss comes over to Rue' side and slides in. "You know Rue your like my daughter to, Katniss says. She turns her head to Katniss and says "How. "Because I love you to, she says then kisses her temple. "I love you to Katniss, she says.

"Come on picture, I say then hold out my phone in front of us and take a picture. "OK come on it's been 45 minutes and the group texted me like 10 times asking where we are, says Katniss.I walk outside and open there door I let Katniss out and kiss her before we hear Rue say "Ew. "Come on munchkin, I say then pick her up and put her on my neck then grab her hand. Katniss then came up from behind and scared the living crap out of me which cause me to almost drop Rue which also caused Rue to scream. So I chased Katniss into the store and while we were running people were looking at us like we were weird. I finally caught up to Katniss and wrapped my arms around her from behind since Rue was holding onto my head to she wouldn't fall. "Got you Catnap, I said then started to kiss her neck.

"You 3 are the cutest family ever, said a voice behind us. We turn around to see Katniss's mom. "Hi mom, Katniss says. "Hi guys what are you doing here, she says. "We needed to buy marshmallows, Rue says in a little girl voice. I hit her softly on her knee and said "Ah big girl voice your 13. "Yesh trying to re live my child hood. "Well your in luck because I just got them here, she says then hands Katniss the marshmallows. "OK thank you mom. "Oh and your group can stay over just don't trash the house make that clear to Marvel and Finnick and me and your dad are going to stay at Peeta's house to spend some time with your parents OK. "Yes, we all say. "OK have a good time, she said then kissed all our cheeks, but I had to bend down so she can kiss Rue's cheek.

We payed for the marshmallows and drove back to the house. We around the back instead of going through the front. I put Rue back on my shoulders and walked through the yard doors. "We saw they were all gathered around the fire. "Hey we got marshmallows, screamed Rue. "Ya now come here you little frog, says Cato then grabs her and kisses her all over face while swinging her. "Cato where's Prim, I say. "She's sleeping in her room can you go get her, he says. "Sure. I walk into the house and up to Prim's room to see she is still sleeping. "Primmy wake up, I say while shaking her.

"Hi Peeta. "Hey can I ask you something, she says. "Sure anything, I say then put a strand of hair behind her ear. "I heard you say that Rue is like your daughter am I like your daughter, she says. I was shocked by the question because I'm always with them but me and Prim's relationship is different from mine and Rues and she knows that. "Prim you know me a Rue have a special relationship and it's different from mine and yours and your like my little sister and you know that, I say. "I know it's just I feel like you forget about me because your always with Rue and I never get to see you, she says while playing with her shirt.

"Prim you know Rue had a bad childhood so she still needs some cheering up and I can never forget about you I come here all the time and I always hang out with you and you know I love you I love both of you equally and remember you still have Cato and all the Victors Prim and you know I will never forget you and I love you, I said. "I know I love you to, she says then kisses my cheek. "Come on, I say then put her on my back.

**Katniss's POV**

Peeta came back and had Prim on his back. He came over and sat by me then intertwined our fingers. "You know I will never forget you and that I love you very much, he says. "I know, I say and give him a very passionate kiss. We break apart for air and I said "I love you to. Clove Glimmer and Cashmere came back outside with 6 guitars in there hand. They passed one to Peeta Cato Thresh Marvel Finnick and Gale. "What song, Cato said. "Middle of Starting Over by Sabrina Carpenter, Glimmer says. "Katniss Clove Delly and Jo can sing it, Prim says. "Ugh fine, Johanna says.

(**Katniss Clove** _Delly_ **_Johanna_ **_All_)

_All:_

_Oh _[14x]__

**Katniss:**

**Cast out to sea  
>Drifting with the tide<br>And no way of finding me  
>Now that I'm free<br>Nothing but blue skies  
>Paradise in front of me<strong>

**Awake from this dream**  
><strong>I hold my breath and just believe<strong>

_All:_

_Tired of all the troubles  
>They've been wasting my time<br>I don't wanna fight  
>Gonna leave it behind<br>Taking on faith  
>Now I'm ready to fly<br>I'm in the middle of starting over  
>Back to the beginning<br>Gonna hit rewind  
>Chance to do it over<br>Get it right this time  
>Life gives you pennies<br>Turn them into dimes  
>I'm in the middle of starting over<br>I'm in the middle of starting over  
>Oh <em>[14x]<em>_

**Clove:**

**Alone in a room  
>Tearing down the walls<br>Painting over scars and bruises  
>Now this is home<br>Fill it up with love  
>And make the best of something new, yeah<strong>

**As hard as it seems **

**I hold my breath and just believe**

_All:_

_Tired of all the troubles  
>They've been wasting my time<br>I don't wanna fight  
>Gonna leave it behind<br>Taking on faith  
>Now I'm ready to fly<br>I'm in the middle of starting over  
>Back to the beginning<br>Gonna hit rewind  
>Chance to do it over<br>Get it right this time  
>Life gives you pennies<br>Turn them into dimes  
>I'm in the middle of starting over<span>_

_**Johanna:**_

_**The colors in the stars  
>Seem a little brighter<br>Tomorrow isn't far away!  
>Through the hardest part<br>I'm working towards a happy ending**_

_Delly:_

_Tired of all the troubles  
>They've been wasting my time<br>I don't wanna fight  
>Gonna leave it behind<br>Taking on faith  
>Now I'm ready to fly<br>I'm in the middle of starting over  
>Back to the beginning<br>Gonna hit rewind  
>Chance to do it over<br>Get it right this time  
>Life gives you pennies<br>Turn them into dimes  
>I'm in the middle of starting over<em>

_All:_

_Tired of all the troubles  
>They've been wasting my time<br>I don't wanna fight  
>Gonna leave it behind<br>Taking on faith  
>Now I'm ready to fly<br>I'm in the middle of starting over  
>Back to the beginning<br>Gonna hit rewind  
>Chance to do it over<br>Get it right this time  
>Life gives you pennies<br>Turn them into dimes  
>I'm in the middle of starting over<br>I'm in the middle of starting over  
>Oh! <em>[14x]<em>_

We all clapped and Peeta requested the song If I Lose Myself by One Republic. "OK Peeta and Clove singing. I wasn't jealous I didn't get to sing because I love to sing but Clove is a better singer than all of us.

(**Clove _Peeta _All**)

**Clove:**

**I stared up at the sun,  
>Thought of all of the people, places and things I've loved.<br>I stared up just to see  
>With all of the faces, you were the one next to me.<strong>

**You can feel the light start to tremble,**  
><strong>Washing what you know out to sea.<strong>  
><strong>You can see your life out of the window tonight.<strong>

**All:**

**If I lose myself tonight,  
>It'll be by your side.<br>I lose myself tonight...  
>(oh) yeah, yeah, yeah.<strong>

**If I lose myself tonight,**  
><strong><span>It'll be you and I.<span>**  
><strong><span>Lose myself tonight...<span>**

_**Peeta:**_

_**I woke up with the sun,  
>Thought of all of the people, places and things I've loved.<br>I woke up just to see  
>With all of the faces, you were the one next to me.<strong>_

**_You can feel the light start to tremble,_**  
><strong><em>Washing what you know out to sea.<em>**  
><strong><em>You can see your life out of the window tonight.<em>**

**All:**

**If I lose myself tonight,  
>It'll be by your side.<br>I lose myself tonight...  
>(oh) yeah, yeah, yeah.<strong>

**If I lose myself tonight,**  
><span><strong>It'll be you and I.<strong>  
><span><strong>Lose myself tonight...<strong>  
><span><strong>Whoooooooooo<strong>

**Take us down and we keep trying,  
>Forty thousand feet, keep flying.<br>Take us down and we keep trying,  
>Forty thousand feet, keep flying.<br>Take us down and we keep trying,  
>Forty thousand feet, keep flying.<br>Take us down and we keep trying,  
>Forty thousand feet, keep flying.<strong>

**(Lose myself)  
>If I lose myself tonight...<strong>

**Whoooooooooo**  
><span><strong>Whoooooo, whoooo,<strong>  
><span><strong>Whooooooo<strong>

**Whoooooooooo**  
><span><strong>Whoooooo, whoooo,<strong>  
><span><strong>Whooooooo<strong>

"Who knew baker boy can sing, said Marvel. "And I got all of it on video, said Annie. "K guys me and Cash got to go were still grounded, Gloss says. "OK, Marvel says. Gloss gives Johanna a short kiss and then he runs off to catch up with Cashmere. "Rue you spending the night again, I say then walk into Peeta's lap. "Ya I always do, she says in a duh way. "OK then head upstairs you start training tomorrow morning. "How did you know about that, Rue says. "We all were there when you told Peeta and Cato that, I say with a smile. "OK, she said shyly. The mini Victors left to go upstairs and Johanna Thresh Marvel Madge and Glimmer left.

"You guys want to watch a movie, I suggest. "Sure what movie, says Cato. "How about A Madea Christmas, says Clove. "Yass, we scream. Then for the next 2 hours it was filled with laughing and singing and a little bit of sleeping. The movie ended and Finnick had to leave. "OK guys me and Annie have to leave, Finnick says. "No, says Delly. "I'll pick you up for school tomorrow you staying here, he ask. "Yeah, she says. "OK I'll see you tommorrow, he says and kisses her cheek. "Bye Dell, Finnick says. "Bye Finnie, she yells back. "I think I should go to, says Cato and Gale. "No don;t leave me with a bunch of girls, says Peeta. "Sorry dude, says Gale. "Brandon Rory come on were leaving, yells Cato. The mini Victors come running down and Brandon and Rory run out the door chasing each other and Rue and Prim laughing and Rue has a a few of her hair in braids **(my profile)**. "Bye Cato, says Prim and Rue and then swallow him in a death hug that he almost's falls. "Bye girls I'll bring you something tommorrow, he says then runs out the house yelling "Yo you tweedle dee and tweedle dumb stop banging on the car. "Bye guys, yells Gale. "Great now I'm with a bunch of girls, Rue what's up with your hair it looks cool, says Peeta. "Oh Prim did it, she says and points to Prim.

"Cool well I think you 2 should get to bed it's almost midnight and you have school tommorrow, I'll be back, Peeta tells me then kisses my cheek god I love him he has a really weird affect on me. "Peeta can Katniss tuck us in this time, says Rue. I was shocked since Peeta always tucks them in and it's like a tradition. "Sure, Catnap, he says then kisses Prim and Rue's heads. We walk upstairs and I tuck them in. "Want me to sing the lullaby. "Ya but Katniss you know your still our favorite right, Rue says. "Ya I know.

(**Katniss**)

**Katniss:**

**Deep in the meadow, under the willow  
>A bed of grass, a soft green pillow<br>Lay down your head, and close your sleepy eyes  
>And when again they open, the sun will rise.<strong>

**Here it's safe, here it's warm**  
><strong>Here the daisies guard you from every harm<strong>  
><strong>Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true<strong>  
><strong>Here is the place where I love you.<strong>

**Deep in the meadow, hidden far away**  
><strong>A cloak of leaves, a moonbeam ray<strong>  
><strong>Forget your woes and let your troubles lay<strong>  
><strong>And when again it's morning, they'll wash away.<strong>

**Here it's safe and here it's warm**  
><strong>And here the daisies guard you from every harm<strong>  
><strong>And here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true<strong>  
><strong>Here is the place where I love you.<strong>

They were both asleep so I walked back into my room and then downstairs to see Clove and Delly asleep and Peeta on his phone on the couch with his shirt off with spongebob pants. "Hey, I say softly while sliding in next to him. "Hi, he says. "Are you OK with me tucking the girls in. "Ya Prim is your sister and you were the first one to hold Rue after she was born well actually your parents were but they are not all mine and Cato's we need to share there cuteness, he says while I turn so my back is against his chest and he starts kissing my neck. "Peeta come on not now, I say. "Fine, but you know I love you, he says. "Ya I love you to, I say then kiss him. "You want to go on our first official date, he says. "Yes, I say then kiss him again. "Good night Catnap. "Good night Peety, I said then felt him kiss my head and I fell asleep listening to his heart beat.

The next morning I was wokeing up by a trumpet the sound when they wake up the trups on an army base. I look up to see Rue and Prim standing there in there clothes ready for school. "Momma Kathy said to come and eat and me and Prim are going to school to already, says Rue as they walk out the door. "Cool hair Rue, yells Clove. "Clove stop yelling, we hear Momma Kathy yell from the kitchen. "Sorry, she says in a whisper voice. "Come on Clove Delly let's go change, I say. "OK what are we wearing, Delly says. "Uh high waisted pants and zip up front crop tops text the group that, I say. "K, says Delly. But that I forgot to do something I walk over to Peeta and kiss his cheek. "Morning Peety. "Morning Catnap, he says. I then give him a smile and walk up to my room and walk into my walk in-closet.

I see Clove and Delly are dressed and putting there highlights in there hair. I got dressed did my hair and put my bracelet on Peeta gave me when we were 6 and ran downstairs. We walked into the kitchen and it smelled like cinnimon rolls. I see Peeta is eating half of a cinnimon roll and is waiting for me. I go up from behind him and kiss his cheek and grab the cinnimon roll. Since Peeta gets sugar rushes he eats half of sugary stuff and gives me the other half. "Hey come on we got to go, I say while grabbing my bag macbook and Peeta's arm. "K bye momma Kathy, says Peeta. "Bye guys have a great day, she screams back. We walk all the way to the bakery half of the time I was on Peeta's back and Delly and Clove were making fun of me but it was fun. We got to the bakery and saw the rest of the group there and the mini Victors. "Hey guys, Delly screams then runs to Finnick.

**Delly's POV**

I ran over to Finnick and kissed him. "I thought you were going to pick me up, I say then wrap my arms around his neck and his around my waist. "I know but then Katniss said you guys left already and to head to the bakery, he says. "Aw it's OK, your so cute when you whine, I say then kiss him. "OK hop on, he says then bends down so I can get on his back. I hop on and Peeta unlocks the bakery so he runs in and twirls around while I giggle. "Come on guys let's eat, says Johanna.

**Katniss's POV**

"Peeta Rue no sugar, I say. "Then what do we eat, they say. "Here, have a cheese bun, says Johanna as she hands them the cheese buns. "How you just gonna give away my cheese buns like that, that is plain disrespect, I say. "There's more in the back sister, says Cato. "Thanks brother, I say then walk to the back. I see the tray of cheese buns and on top there is a note that says Christmas day 3 days away. I then start to scream, which was probably a big mistake because The Victors came running in. "What's wrong, says Finnick. "Oh it's 3 days till Christmas day which means tomorrow it's Christmas Eve. yay, I say. "Really don't scream like that, says Peeta. "CHRISTMAS, screams Prim and Rue.

Peeta then swings Rue and picked her up and Cato puts Prim on his back. "Come on let's get to school, I say then run to Peeta's side and link my arm through his while his hand it on Rue's waisted. We got to school and since classes don't start for another 45 minutes we hung out in our spot on the top of the stairs. I walk over to the ledge and sit on it like I always do and Peeta sits next to me while we hold hands. Prim and Rue were on the floor in front of us and Cato was on the side of me with Clove on the floor in front of him. Johanna and Gloss were on the top stair and Glimmer and Marvel on the other side of him. Finnick and Delly were on the wall on the floor towards the stairs. Also Thresh Cashmere Gale Madge Brandon and Rory were all standing in either a corner or on the floor in the middle.

"Guys do you ever wonder why we stopped talking to Foxface, says Marvel. "Oh wow I forgot she was our best friend she was the leader of the group before I was and she would give us advice all the time until that day, I say. "Kat we swore we would never speak of that day again, said Clove. "OK OK, I said. "We should invite her to come for Christmas she can help me with my hair because the highlights are starting to make my hair dry, I went through 5 combs this morning, says Rue. "Ya great idea Rue, says Gloss.

Foxface was our best friend and leader of the group before I was. She had to move to Montana because her mom got relocated again. She always gave us really good advice until the day before she told us she was moving. The bully of our school Blight came up to her and said that she doesn't deserve to have friends like us and she should hang herself and beat her up. After that she shut all of us out until Clove and I broke down her walls but when we did she was not the old Foxface she was always sad and never give us advice. Peeta Cato Gale and Thresh then beat Blight up and all of them got arrested but we bald Gale Peeta Cato and Thresh but Blight went to jail for assault. He got sentenced to jail for assault which is only 90 days he is supposed to get out on Saturday. But the guys were standing up for Foxface they only got a week in jail. **(I don't know if that can happen but OK)**

The bell than rang and the mini Victors walked to there class and The Victors walked to our day went on and then came lunch. We were all talking when Cashmere brought up Christmas again. "OK guys during Math I had this great idea when I fell asleep, said Annie while getting up from her seat. "What is it, Peeta says."On Christmas day we go around to every park and carve our name in every tree, but under our name someone that we admire most in our group, she says. "That's a cool idea An, says Glimmer.

"Ya right, and Madge do you have our Christmas costumes yet, I say. "Yes and your costume is so cute your a girl version of santa or a reindeer, and I made some for the mini Victors and all girls in both groups are santa or a reindeer except Cashmere Johanna and Prim they are reindeers, Madge says "What about the boys I don't want to be and elf again, says Marvel. "The boys, Gloss is santa and Brandon Rory are elfs the rest are just a Christmas shirt and red or green pants, says Madge. "Wow where are we taking the picture, says Marvel. Another tradition for the Victors is we always have a Christmas picture in our Christmas outfit. We keep it all on a thumbdrive so Annie can turn it into a slideshow for our annual Christmas performance that we do in the park. "Where taking it on our secret beach, says Madge. We do the Christmas performance on Christmas Day. and 2 people in our group have a solo and a duet every year last year was Brandon and Prim for a duet and for the solo it was Foxface this year it's Rue and me for a duet and Clove for the solo. "And now this year the Victor or mini Victor who get's to put the star on the tree is drum roll please (Thresh taps is drumsticks) Rue, says Madge. "Yay, says Rue. "And Cato you have to help her put the star on, says Annie. "K, he says then pulls Rue into his lap which cause her to giggle. We do this star tradition every year where we vote a girl in the groups who gets to put the star on last year it was Clove and Cato had to lift her up to, it's always either Gale Cato or Gloss who has to lift us because the tree is super tall and there the strongest.

"Now Rue and Katniss your duet in the park where are you guys with that, says Madge. Madge and Annie are like our planning/electronic/stylist girls. "We finished the dance and Cinna said he will do the costumes so we can give you a break, says Rue. "OK, says Madge. "And Clove what about you what song are you doing for your solo I need to get the photo's in the slideshow to match the theme, says Annie. "I'm doing Invisible by Hunter Hayes. "So later come by my house I need my green screen my camera and lights girls come to we are doing a photoshoot, and guys we are going to need all night so you guys go to Katniss's house hang with Rick, she says then gets up while grabbing me Madge Rue and Clove and we all ran out the cafe. Before Annie pulled us out of the room I quickly kissed Peeta.

School finally finished and me and Rue had to meet with Cinna. We walked to the office and they said that Cinna is in the auditorium. We walked to the auditorium and saw Cinna with 5 manquien stands. "Hey girls these are your dresses, he says. "Why are there 5, I ask. "Because these 3 are holograms, he says then turns them off. "How did you do that, Rue says. "Those dresses are in these dress, in your dance you spin and they catch on fire but it's not real it's fake and they transform into the dresses with a new outfit hair makeup and shoes, he says. "Wow, we say. "Here you go now remember I will be in the audience so have a great show and Merry Christmas, he says."Thanks Cinna, Rue says.

We drove to Annie's house were we went over dance moves vocals and the slideshow. For the pictures we used the green screen to show pictures of me and Rue in the jungle fighting of animals. The slide shows for mine and Rue's has us training or looking fierce and the last one was all of us last year on New Years. Then since Clove's song was Invisible and it was about bullying she had alot of pictures of her not smiling and one was of her standing there and fading. We then saw it was getting late so we went to sleep.

The next morning we woke up screaming it's Christmas Eve. We then again went over the dance moves vocals and the slideshow except when we saw the slideshow the whole group was here except Gale cause he went to go pick up Foxface from the air port. "Wow An you did a good job on that, says Peeta with me in his lap. "Thanks it took me 3 days and all night last night because I had to add more pictures. We then heard the door open and Gale peeked his head from around the corner and said "Guess who's here. "Who, says Finnick. We heard a girl scream and Gale came around the corner with Foxface on his shoulders. "Foxy, we all scream except Delly since she doesn't know her. "Hey guys, who she, Foxface says.

"That's Delly she is a new member of the Victors, I say. "OH, FINNICK, she screams. "Hi Foxy, he says then hugs her then Delly kisses his cheek. I look over at Delly and she has her head down and is playing with her hands. She then gets up and walks out the room. I look over at Clove and see she was staring at me, we both nod and run after Delly. We run outside and see she is on one of the tree swings. **(my profile)** "Delly what's wrong, says Clove as we sit in the swings beside her. "Did Finnick ever date Foxface?, she asks. He did actually for 3 months but then Finnick broke up with her because she was always so clingy. We hated Foxface for that week because we agreed she was but we all came back to being friends and then Foxface agreed to Finnick that they will at least be good friends like me and Peeta are. "Yes but they broke up they are just really close friends now, says Clove. "OK but did you guys invite me into the Victors to replace Foxface, she ask again. "No of course not we invited you because we love you and you are our closets friend, I say. "Thanks guys, you know out of all the Victors even Finnick you guys are my favorite, she says then we hug her on each side and she wraps her hand on our arm in a tempt to hug us back. We decided to just stay out there and hang and do flips.

**Foxface's POV**

Who does this Delly think she is taking my place in the Victors cause like I walk into the house and see she is on my Finnick's lap. And Katniss and Clove I never really liked them I only hung out with them and be nice to them so I can be popular and now she is the leader and is doing a terrible job at it I mean adding the mini Victors into the Victors no. They will pay and I will get Finnick back and my spot in the Victors.

**Clove's POV**

I'm not the leader of the Victors but am the most nicest sometimes. I help my friends sing good and dance good also good with knives. I'm not going to turn into one of those thot's that ya see walking around. Out of everyone from the Victor's Katniss is my favorite. Me and Katniss have been friends since pre school. We love each other and just like Peeta we spend every Christmas and Thanksgiving together we are close like that. Besides Peeta I was the first one to meet Katniss all 3 of us then started the Victors and Katniss was the leader until Foxface came she then started to take over we were fine with it after a while but now she wants to come back in here and think she is the leader again naw that ain't happening.

"Come on guys let's go back into the house, I say. We walk back in to see everyone watching the slideshow again without the music for Katniss and Rue's because they want there song to be a secret. "Wow Annie you did a good job (turns head toward us) oh hey guys we were just having so much fun without you, Foxface says with a smile. "OK well us 3 are going to go get the pizza Rue Prim want to come for the ride, says Katniss. We have alot of traditions in the Victors but another is that on Christmas Eve. we always get extra cheese pizza. "Ya, Rue and Prim say. All 5 of us hop in the car and Delly is the first to talk. "I don't like Foxface. "We don't either, we all say. "I asked if she can do my hair she snapped at me and pulled my hair, says Rue. "Aw are you OK, Katniss says. "Ya, she says. "OK now I have a feeling she is going to do something so if she does something to either Peeta or Finnick so if she tries to kiss them and you see it you have to believe them, says Clove. "OK where here, says Prim cheerfully from the back.

We got the pizza and head back to the house we walked in and saw they were doing the tree... with Foxface doing the star. Rue gasped and Johanna Finnick and Peeta came up to us. "We tried to stop them she said Rue doesn't matter to her, says Peeta then Rue ran to him and jumped in his arms and started to cry.

**Peeta's POV**

How can Foxface do this she is only 12. I started to whisper "It's OK and she'll be gone soon and then you can do it. "But it won't be Christmas anymore, she says. We then heard someone yelling stop. We looked up and saw Clove she is so lucky they didn't even put the star on yet. "Rue was suppose to do the star not her, says Clove. "Ya but she hasn't been here in a long time and now she's back and..., says Cato. "Well Cato I'll have you know she is only here to win Finnick back not for us, Clove says. Clove walks over to Rue and grabs her and buts her on her hip while lifting her up. "You just took the Christmas spirit away from this girl how can you do that Cato, Clove says. "Cato you said you loved me, says Rue while crying and hiding back in Cloves shoulder. "Rue you know I do, he said then dropped Foxface. "Then why would you do that to me, she says. "Come on guys, Katniss says motioning to me Clove Rue Prim Finnick and Johanna. Johanna joined our side when we called her at the pizza place and told her whats going on. "And if you put that star up on that tree then that means you really don't care and that you ruined Christmas for these 2 little girls, she says with Rue still with her but putting Prim in front of her. Prim was crying to since she felt bad for Rue. "Wait guys, says Thresh. "I'm coming to no one ruins Christmas for my little sister, he says then walks to Rue.

We walked out and just walked to the backyard and hung our feet over the edge of the pool on the deck. "Clove, says Rue. "Ya. "Since when did you do stuff like that for me, she says. "Because when I saw them about to do the Christmas star I noticed, you don't deserve to be treated like that and it was a shock to see Cato went alog with it, you need another special person to replace him so I'll be that person if you want me to be, Clove says. "That's really nice of you Clove, I say. "Thanks you know, since the day I met you I thought of you as my brother, she says. "Thanks Clove your like my sister anyone who helps Rue is always special to me, I say then side hug her and put my arm around Katniss's waist and kiss her cheek. "Merry Christmas guys, we all say. Merry Christmas, we all say.

We then hear the door to the deck open and we look up to see it's Foxface. Rue then moves herself closer to Clove and Clove wraps and arm around her shoulder and holds her hand. "What do you want, says Johanna. "If any of you guys tell anyone what I'm doing I will make your life a living hell got it, she says. "Why would we do that, Katniss says. "Because if you don't your little group will forget anything about you and I will be the leader of the group again, she says Foxface. "Your not the Foxface we used to know, says Finnick. "Aww Finnick I used you guys to get popular now stay out of my way, she says then walks away. "And now we have proof she is so fake, says Prim while holding her phone up as she came up from the pool water. "You are very sneaky Prim, says Finnick then high fives him but got all wet from her wet hand. We all jump into the water with Prim and we started to play Marco Polo. We then decided to go inside and go to sleep. All the boys had different color pants on and no shirt and the girls had on red short shorts and a black tank top with a different design.

**Katniss's POV**

We woke up in the living room to the smell of bacon. We all sat up and saw all the Victors there minus Foxface. "What are you doing guys, I say. "Making you Christmas breakfast, says Annie then hands me a plate of Christmas tree pancakes and bacon. "Thanks, I say then smile. "I thought you were all on Foxface's side, says Clove while bringing Rue to her side to show her her food. "I saved your butts, Prim says while coming around the corner wiggling her phone. "Wow you are smart for a 13 year old, says Johanna. "Thanks now Foxface is gone she went back home and we know she will be back so no matter what we will be a group, Prim said. "Ya, Merry Christmas guys, I say. "Merry Christmas, we all say. "Wait where are my parents, I say. "Oh they are at Peeta's house spending Christmas with all our parents love, says Finnick. "Oh OK, I say. "OK now let's open presents, screams Marvel. "Hold on I need to talk to Rue, says Cato he grabs Rue and lifts her up.

**Cato's POV**

When I saw Rue wake up and snuggle against Clove I felt jealous because when I was doing something nice for Foxface I didn't realize what I was losing Rue's trust. I pick her up and carry her outside and I sit on the stps to the porch and put her on my lap. "Rue you know I didn't mean to hurt you yesterday I was just excited that Foxy was here I forgot about was most important to me, I say. "But you ruined Christmas for me you never do that, she says. "Rue I'm sorry I didn't mean to ruin Christmas for you I just wanted Foxy to have a good memory to remember us. "I know you were trying to do something nice but Foxface is a evil witch did you not see her pull on my root, she says. "She did that, I'm sorry, but I want you to know that I love you very much and I'm sorry for ruining your Christmas, I say. "It's OK, I love you, she says then kisses my cheek. "I love you to, let's go inside and open presents I got you a special one, I say.

**Rue's POV**

I ran back into the house and ran into Clove's lap. Annie and Madge then got up to make an announcement. "OK bow because a witch that we invited to Christmas and Rue didn't get to do the star Rue you get to do the star now. "Yay, I ran to them and grabbed the star out the hand. I then felt two arms on my hips and saw it was Cato. He lifted me in the air to the top of the tree I put the star on and heard Annie snapping a picture. I was then put back onto the ground and ran back to Clove in her lap."OK present time, yelled Marvel. "OK Katniss you first, says Madge to Katniss who is in between Peeta's legs.

**Katniss's POV**

"OK, I wripped the one from the mini Victors first. I looked in the box there was new arrows for her bow on them has all the groups names. "Aw personalized bows, there so cute but deadly, I say. "It was Rory's idea, says Prim who was in between Cato's legs on the floor while he was sitting on the couch. "Thanks Rory, I say then put them back in the box. I then grabbed another which was from Marvel Thresh Annie and Gloss and Cashmere. I opened the box and saw a whole bunch of gift cards to all her favorite stores. "OMG I'M IN HEAVEN, I scream. "Thank you guys, I say. "No problem, says Marvel.

I then went threw all my presents until there were 3 left Rue's Peeta's and Cloves. I opened Cloves first and she got me a necklace that said best friend on it. "Thank you Clove, your my best friend, I love you, I said then hugged her tight. "I love you to, she says back.

I then grabbed my present and opened it. I took out a picture frame that had me and her in one of our photoshoots with Annie and Madge. She took both our pictures and put them together. "Rue this is amazing thank you, I said then picked her up from Clove's lap and put her in mine. "Your welcome, she say then kisses my cheek.

"Now Katniss has to open lover boys present will it be bad or good next time on House Wives of Miami, says Finnick in an announcer way. I grab Peeta's and rip it open. I look in the box and saw another picture frame of the 2 of us at the carnival when we were 6 and around the frame was the pictures of us when we were in the photo booth **( I know that is not what it looks like on my profile but I couldn't find one like that)**. "Peeta this is amazing, I say then look up at him and kiss him. "There's more, he says. I look back into the box and pull out a diamond necklace that has a snowflake on it. "Is that diamonds it looks like a disco ball, Rue says. "There is still more, he says again. I look back into the box and pull out a velvet box. I flip it open and see a diamond heart with diamonds around it. "OMG Peeta what is it. "It's a promise ring, he says then takes it out and puts it on my finger."It's beautiful, I say then kiss him for a good 8 seconds.

We went threw everyone's presents except Rue's and Delly's, it was now Delly's turn who was sitting next to Finnick who had his arm around her. She went threw all the individual ones when she got to both of the presents from both Victors. She rips open the first one and see's it's a picture of all of us Victors last school year in the summer. **(some are not in the picture because I couldn't find one) **"OMG guys this is amazing you didn't have to do this, she says. "Your our best friend we would do anything for you, Gloss says then Finnick kissed her head. "OK open the next one, says Clove.

She opens the next box and pulls out another picture frame. "OK what is up with all the picture frames, she says with a smile. "Delly do you know who that women is, I say. "No why, she says. "Delly that's your mother, says Clove.

**Delly's POV**

My mother how did they get this? Why did she leave me? Why didn't she keep me? I get up and run out the back door onto the deck. I then hear 3 sets of footsteps behind me. I don't even have to turn around to know it's Finnick Clove and Katniss.

"Why didn't she want me guys, I cry while looking at the picture of her, she looked so happy why didn't she want to be happy with me. "She looks so happy, I guess she wasn't happy with me, I say. "She is an idiot Dell , says Clove as they all sit on either sides of me. Finnick then picks me up and puts me on his lap. "Why couldn't she been like you, I say motioning to Finnick. "You hated me but now look at us we are together and happy, she could have come back but she left me here and then to Pittsburgh where all I did there was starve and get beaten, I say. "You got beat, Dell why didn't you tell us, me, says Finnick. "Because I was embarrassed I thought you would pity me and treat me differently and I didn't want that, I say. Finnick then leans in and kisses me on the lips. We pull apart and Finnick says "Never do that again, tell me everything, I will never treat you differently only the way you deserve to be treated. "OK, I say. "Delly your a beautiful and talented girl your mom is an idiot for not wanting to keep you, says Katniss.

"Your right I am, says a voice behind us. I turn around and saw the women in the picture. "Mom, I say then run and hug her. "Why did you leave me, I say while crying. "I wasn't ready I tried until you were 3 after that I went into depression and until now I never forgot about it, she says. She pulls me away but holds onto my shoulders. "Then why did you look so happy in the picture, I say. "Your friend Annie and Madge took that a few weeks ago and i was happy that I got to see you soon Delly, she says. "You have some really good friends and a good boyfriend he was the one who found me and Clove Katniss and Peeta, she says. I run to them and hug them but then run back into the house and pull Peeta into a death hug. "Thank you for finding my mother, I say. "No problem, he says. I then grab his hand and run back outside but then let go and run back to my mother. "What's your name, I say. "Cressida, she says. "Thank you for coming back, I say. "No problem and I would like you to be my daughter again, she says. I nod really fast and put my chin on his shoulder and hug her tighter. I then turn to Finnick and walk slowly to him and kiss him passionately. We stay like that for a passionate 3 minutes then let go to get air. "I love you, he says. "I love you to. "Come on guys we still have Rue's presents to open, says Cashmere then picks up Rue. "Want to join mom, I ask quietly. "Sure Delly, she says. We then follow Clove and Katniss in who have there arms around each other.

**Rue's POV**

The first present i opened was Thresh's. I opened it and he got me a brand new laptop and a cheeta print snapback hat that says Baddie. "Thanks big bro for the laptop and the hat, I say and hug him. "Welcome little sis. I then opened Gloss's and he got me a new camera. "Woah. "I figured Peeta likes drawing pictures and you 2 have a special relationship you can take them, says Gloss. "Thanks Glossie. "Really with the name again, he says. I've been calling Gloss Glossie since I was 2 when I accidentily called him that.

I then grabbed Delly's and ripped it open. I look in the box and she got me these really cool looking charm bracelet's. "Wow these are really cool Delly where did you get it. "Places, she say.

Next was this big box from Finnick Annie Gale Marvel Madge and Johanna. I look in and see a whole bunch of spy gear and it was real. "Since you are very sneaky we got you a whole of cool and real spy gear so you can go on missions like us, says Finnick. "And your very own mission costume, all you mini Victors got one, says Madge. I pull them all out and hand them to Rory Brandon and Prim. I then erupted in a fit of screams. I then stopped screaming and ran or more like hopped to Peeta. "She always wanted to go on a mission, he says while trying to control me as I struggle in his arms. "But these one's are improved so girls all of you will get yours soon, but Rue go try it on, says Madge.

I walk into the bathroom and braid 3 peices of my hair. I put the utility belt on and but the laser, and put one of the pocket knifes in the pockets. I put the spy watchs on and the spy glasses on then the jacket and gloves the zipped up the jacket. Then I heard a voice. I looked at my walkie talkie watch. "Go for Prim, I say. "These are so awesome, says Prim through the watch. I walk out the bathroom and see the Victors staring at me. "Yass girl, says Marvel and then everyone in erupts into laughs including me. "Go for Rue, I here my watch as Prim walks in with her mission suit. "Oh instead of our Christmas outfit's this year we can wear our mission suits, says Madge. A bunch of Yass yes and cools went around.

"OK Rue finish your presents, says Peeta. "Oh right, I say then sit in his lap. I grab Clove's and open it to see new Dr. Marten shoes that are blue and pink and a gold bracelet. I open it and see it's a picture of me and Clove when we went to the movies it was a day just the 2 of us. "Thank you Clovey I love you, I say and reach over and hug her. "Thanks for being there when Cato wasn't, I say into her shoulder. "Hey your like my little sister I will do anything for you, she says while stroking my hair.

I then break apart and grab Katniss's present. I open it and see a scrapbook. "What's this, I say. "A scrapbook of all our times together all our performances and photoshoots, she says then comes over to me an wraps and arm around my shoulder. "How about this I only read one page when I feel sad so you can cheer me up, I say. "That's a good idea,she says. "Now open the next, she says. I open it and there is a silver bow and arrow. "Rue during training I've been watching you and you are ready for your very own bow and joining us on missions, she says. "OMG when is our next mission, I say.

"OK now Cato's, says Johanna. I grab Cato's and open it I see it's a red picture frame with a red rose on it and the picture is of me and Cato when we were making fake movie posters for our fake movie we call the Hunger Games out of all the pictures I liked that one but one day I thought I lost it and I was really sad but Cato cheered me up because Peeta went on a family vacation with the Everdeen's . "Cato this is amazing thank you I thought I lost this how did you find it, I say while climbing into his lap I'm sitting on a lot of peoples laps today. "I found Annie's old computer and found the picture I was lucky because it was 30 seconds away from deleting but I emailed it to myself and got a copy just for you, he says then kisses the side of my head. "Thank you, I say.

"Now let's see if Peeta can top all of ours, says Marvel. I open Peeta's and see two necklace boxes. I open one and see it's a locket I open it and it's another one of our many headshots. I was in the meadow sitting and Peeta was looking behind him in a jungle. "This looks so cool Peeta thank you, I say. "Now open the other one, he says. I open the other one and it's a necklace with 3 charms one of them says 'love' on it and one says 'life' and the last one says 'daughter'. I then realize that I was crying. "Peeta thank you, I say then cry into his shoulder. "Damn it he topped our spy gear, says Finnick.

"Now mini Victors we have a huge surprise for all of you, says Cato. "What, we say. "Come outside and you'll see, says Finnick. We run outside and there are 4 mini motorcycles. "OMG, we scream. We hop on them and start to ride around the driveway. "Now guys these are real so try not to crash, screams Finnick. We stop riding and we just sit on them. "And guys you will be taking these on missions instead of taking the helicopter with us, says Annie. "OK, we say.

"OK girls now we have to go get ready for the park performance, we are on a schedule, Prim Glimmer and Cashmere your with the guys, says Madge. "Cressida can you take the guys over to the park in like 45 minutes they change quick, says Annie. "Sure, move it boys we got work to do, she says while moving her hand motioning for the boys to go in the house. "Wait Rue has to do my hair, I say. "Oh Ya Prim, yells Annie. "Ya, she says. "You have to do Rue's hair, switch with Delly, says Madge. "K, she says then runs upstairs with me.

When we got upstairs me and Katniss changed into our dress and Prim finished my hair. "OK Clove you are up first so remember your song is on bullying so you have to look hurt or sad OK, said Madge. "Ya I'll be hurt if my parents don't show again, she says. "And you guys said you have to look tough and proud right so do that, says Annie. "OK, me and Rue say. "We need to leave show starts in 30 minutes, says Madge as we walk out the door.

Johanna drove us to the park and me Katniss and Clove headed back stage. When we got backstage we saw Cinna. "Hey girls, he says then hugs us. "Now I'm going to add the fire, he says. "Here, he says again. He added the fire and then the announcer Ceaser Flickerman called Clove to the stage. "Look at her shine, he says.

**Clove's POV**

I walk out on stage and lock eyes with Cato who gives me a wink. Every year I hope for my parents to show because I want them to see that I accomplished something. I know everyone thinks I'm this great person who has a great life but I don't my parents barely pay attention to me only my brother he is a famous CEO of this record company and they are so proud of him they never see that I have great friends am a great singer and dancer. They only saw me once and all they did was say that Katniss was a terrible inflounce on me because she got me detention and it wasn't even our fault.

I look into the crowd and see my parents aren't here. But I'm fine I'm used to being disappointed.

(**Clove**)

**Clove:**

**Crowded hallways are the loneliest places  
>For outcasts and rebels<br>Or anyone who just dares to be different  
>And you've been trying for so long<br>To find out where your place is  
>But in their narrow minds<br>There's no room for anyone who dares to do something different  
>Oh, but listen for a minute<strong>

**Trust the one**  
><strong>Who's been where you are wishing all it was<strong>  
><strong>Was sticks and stones<strong>  
><strong>Those words cut deep but they don't mean you're all alone<strong>  
><strong>And you're not invisible<strong>  
><strong>Hear me out,<strong>  
><strong>There's so much more to life than what you're feeling now<strong>  
><strong>Someday you'll look back on all these days<strong>  
><strong>And all this pain is gonna be invisible<strong>  
><strong>Oh, invisible<strong>

**So your confidence is quiet**  
><strong>To them quiet looks like weakness<strong>  
><strong>But you don't have to fight it<strong>  
><strong>'Cause you're strong enough to win without a war<strong>  
><strong>Every heart has a rhythm<strong>  
><strong>Let yours beat out so loudly<strong>  
><strong>That everyone can hear it<strong>  
><strong>Yeah, I promise you don't need to hide it anymore<strong>  
><strong>Oh, and never be afraid of doing something different<strong>  
><strong>Dare to be something more<strong>

I started doing flips and twirls and just acted like no one was around and that I was a girl who just wanted freedom.

**Clove:**

**Trust the one  
>Who's been where you are wishing all it was<br>Was sticks and stones  
>Yeah, the words cut deep but they don't mean you're all alone<br>And you're not invisible  
>Hear me out,<br>There's so much more of this life than what you're feeling now  
>And someday you'll look back on all these days<br>And all this pain is gonna be invisible**

**These labels that they give you**  
><strong>just 'cause they don't understand<strong>  
><strong>If you look past this moment<strong>  
><strong>You'll see you've got a friend<strong>  
><strong>Waving a flag for who you are<strong>  
><strong>And all you're gonna do<strong>  
><strong>Yeah, so here's to you<strong>  
><strong>And here's to anyone who's ever felt invisible<strong>

**Yeah, and you're not invisible**  
><strong>Hear me out,<strong>  
><strong>There's so much more to life than what you're feeling now<strong>  
><strong>And someday you'll look back on all these days<strong>  
><strong>And all this pain is gonna be invisible<strong>  
><strong>It'll be invisible<strong>

Everyone clapped and I took a bow and got off the stage. I ran off the stage and ran to Cato and hugged him. "You did great, he says then kisses my cheek. "Where are my parents, I say. "They called they said they left peeta's house but they are going to visit your brother, he says. "I'm used to that I'm just happy your here, I say then hug him tighter. "And know the ones we know and love Katniss and Rue, Ceaser says.

**Katniss's POV**

This is it Rue walks on stage and starts the rap.

(**Rue **_Katniss_)

**Rue:**

**Spirit of Marilyn  
>Callin me, audibly, bawlin she<br>Said that she would never leave  
>Continue to torture me<br>Tellin me to come with her  
>Underneath my comforter<br>And she brought a gun with her  
>Pills and some rum with her<br>Took me on the balcony  
>Tellin me to jump with her<br>Yeah I'm in the ghost but, I ain't doin stunts with her  
>I ain't tryna be that<br>Haters wanna see that  
>But I got 'em aggy<br>Cause I win the gold like Gabby**

I then walk out with my dress on fire but only from the back and Rue is spinning and doing flips. I then catch Peeta's eyes and wink at him.

_Katniss:_

_She's just a girl and she's on fire  
>Hotter than a fantasy, lonely like a highway<br>She's living in a world and it's on fire  
>Filled with catastrophe, but she knows she can fly away<em>

_Oh, oh oh oh oh_  
><em>She got both feet on the ground<em>

_Oh oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh  
>She got her head in the clouds<br>And she's not backing down_

_This girl is on fire_  
><em>This girl is on fire<em>  
><em>She's walking on fire<em>  
><em>This girl is on fire<em>

Rue then stops spinning and since we are both sides of the stage we skip to the back of the stage of the stage and then we start singing again we are in our different outfit and we strut down to the bottom of the stage and just throw our hands around and I sing while Rue is making the crowd happy and sing along or clap.

_Katniss:_

_Looks like a girl but she's a flame  
>So bright she can burn your eyes<br>Better look the other way  
>You can try but you'll never forget her name<br>She's on top of the world  
>Hottest of the hottest girls, say<em>

_Oh, oh oh oh oh_  
><em>We got our feet on the ground<em>  
><em>And we're burning it down<em>  
><em>Oh oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh<em>  
><em>Got our head in the clouds<em>  
><em>And we're not coming down<em>

_This girl is on fire_  
><em>This girl is on fire<em>  
><em>She's walking on fire<em>  
><em>This girl is on fire<em>

_Everybody stares as she goes by  
>Cause they can see the flame that's in her eyes<br>Watch her as she's lighting up the night  
>Nobody knows that she's a lonely girl<br>And it's a lonely world  
>But she gon' let it burn, baby, burn, baby<em>

Rue then stops spinning and is on her last outfit which is on fire and I start to spin.

**Rue:**

**Dear God, if you're here God  
>Make the fire disappear when they stare God<br>Take away the fear when they interfere God  
>Do you fear God?<br>Cause I fear God  
>And in my backyard, that's a deer, God<br>And that's a horse ranch  
>And to my core fans, keep reppin' me, do it to the death of me<br>X in the box, cause ain't nobody checkin me**

I then stop spinning and am on my last outfit as well and it's on fire.

_Katniss:_

_This girl is on fire  
>This girl is on fire<br>She's walking on fire  
>This girl is on fire<em>

_Oh, oh, oh..._

_She's just a girl and she's on fire_

Everyone then starts to clap then all the Victors come on stage. "Well ladies and gentle give it up for the girls on fire and The Victors, he yells then everyone claps louder. "Would you guys like to say anything, he says. "Merry Christmas, we all scream while laughing.

We all then start to sing Let Snow with me Clove Peeta Finnick and Rue as the solo parts everyone else just sings let it snow.

(**Katniss Peeta _Clove_** _Rue **Finnick **All_)

**Katniss:**

**Oh the weather outside is frightful  
>But the fire is so delightful<br>And since we've no place to go**

_All:_

_Let It Snow!  
>Let It Snow!<br>Let It Snow!_

**_Clove:_**

**_It doesn't show signs of stopping  
>And I've bought some corn for popping<br>The lights are turned way down low_**

_All:_

__Let It Snow!  
>Let It Snow!<br>Let It Snow!__

_**Finnick:**_

_**When we finally kissgoodnight  
>How I'll hate going out in the storm!<strong>_

_Rue:_

_But if you'll really hold me tight  
>All the way home I'll be warm<em>

**Peeta:**

**The fire is slowly dying  
>And, my dear, we're still goodbying<br>But as long as you love me so**

_All:_

_Let It Snow!  
>Let It Snow!<br>Let It Snow!_

Everyone then claps and Annie then snaps a picture of all of us.

After we got home we all decided that we will do training tomorrow and since we were to tired we decided that the girls would just were yoga pants and a white tank top and the boys just went shirt less and kept there pants on from today. I lay down in between Cato and Peeta and Peeta wraps his arm around my waist and turns on his side while I'm laying down on my back looking at picture on my phone. "I love you Katniss, he says. "I love you to, I say then look over at his face and kiss his nose.

"Night guys, says Johanna then snuggles up into Gloss. "Merry Christmas guys, whispers Finnick.

The next morning we were all wokeing up to the mini Victors jumping on us. "Come on we have to train, Rue yells while jumping on us in her mission suit. "Fine come guys get up, Prim do the horn thing, says a sleepy Marvel. "K Marvie, she says then plays her army base sound from her trumpet which really woke us up. "Prim stop before I break it in two, says Johanna. "Ya I'm going to go to the training room, Prim says while walking away.

We all changed into our mission suits and got our gears and went to the training room. We walked into see the mini Victors are already starting. Brandon with his nunchucks, Rory with his sword, Prim with her knifes, and Rue with her bow. They all have mentors from the us older Victors. Me and Gale are Rue's mentor, Delly is Brandon's mentor, Cato and Thresh are Rory's mentors, and Clove Gloss Cashmere Glimmer and Madge are Prim's but since she has so many they all take turns. Clove helps her curve the knife and Cashmere and Gloss help her do two at once.

"Alright mini Victors bring it in, Annie says. "Today you are going to start your training headshoots like the fierce one's, Rue you have already done a few but that really wasn't fierce but you are an pro at it so you are going to be a role model, Annie adds. "OK, she says. "Now everyone if we have to go on a mission remember don't drop anything just go to the tubes and we will go kick some butts, and mini Victors Finnick Cato and Gale finished install yours so your good to go, I will be over there manning the mission board and Madge will be coming around taking the pictures, also if they call a mission then remember to grab you utility belt Madge made new one's and new costumes the mini Victors already got theirs and the guys may only have new weapons and utility belts, also if there is a mission grab our new walkie talkie watches and Rue some of your spy gear is on the utility belt, everyone clear, she says. "Clear, we all say.

"Come on Rue let's see what you learned, says Gale as we walk to the training box. **(like the box Katniss was in when she was shooting in Catching Fire)** Rue sets the box the expert one of the highest one me and Gale looked very impressed. She walked in and started shooting like crazy then there was one that looked very hard to get that was behind her but then she did a cartwheel to the side and shoot it in the butt. When she came out she looked very proud. "Wow Rue that was really really good like to our level good, Gale says. "Thanks Gale, she says. "Come on want to try something else, let's try the knives, I say. But the the alarm went off which ment something bad was happening in the city.

"Guys it's Blight he's out of jail and is keeping people hostage in the downtown bank and he has people with him to help, he's also looking for us, says Madge. "Mini Victors this is very serious are you ready, says Cato. "Ya, they say but look very scared. "Don't worry it's 3 against 19, says Thresh. We all then run to our tube and we grab our utility belt and weapons. I look over at Peeta who is in the tube next to mine and he looks over at me and mouths 'don't worry'. Our tubes go up and we end up in our front yard. We jump into our mission helicopter and the mini Victors go on there motorcycles. We then fly across to downtown Miami. "OK here's the plan we are going to jump down from the ceiling and the mini Victors will be ready to attack his little friends, says Cato into his ear peice so he is talking to us and the mini Victors. "K, but one thing is the mini Victors this is your first mission so be careful and these vest are bulletproof so don't worry if something goes wrong do whatever you can got that mini Victor, says Madge into her ear peice. "Ya, the mini Victors say.

We get to the bank and see a whole bunch of cop cars. "Look it's the Victors, screams a cop. We land on the roof and jump out and the mini Victors are already there. One speciality Annie added to there bikes are it can transform into a helicopter. We look through the roof and bust in. I land on the counter with one leg leg out and my other close to my chest and my hands are keeping my self up, me Clove and Rue came down like that and the rest of them landed on there feet and are standing behind us. "I here you've been looking for us, says Clove while twirling her knife in the air as we got down from the counter. "I have, says Blight. "Well where here and you don't want them, you want us, says Annie as she sits on the counter. "So why don't you let go of these people and fight like a real man, says Peeta. "Not gonna happen ya see these are witnesses, he says. "You realize the cops are right outside, says Johanna in a duh voice. "Ya I know that Johanna, but with these people they won't have a story to tell because I'm gonna kill them, he says. "How about we kill you first, says Prim while standing on the counter and throwing a knife to his hand making a scratch. "Well Primmy what are you waiting for and by the way I have more hench men every where so your out numbered, he says. We look around and there are people coming out of every corner.

"Let's fight, says Cato. Me Clove and Rue go for Blight while the rest go for his hench men. Blight comes swinging at me but I do a cartwheel so I don't get hit. He then tries to dive under and spin kick Rue but she shoots an arrow at his leg making him groan in pain and fall to the floor. "Bitch, he says. Clove then throws a knife to the side of his head but intended on missing. Then there are 3 hands that go over our waist each. We start kicking and screaming and then we sat down someone duck taped our hands behind our backs. "Well ladies as you see all your little friends are tied up and I've won, how does it feel, Blight says. "What did we do to you Blight, screams Finnick. "Well Finnick you got me locked up and you took away all my popularity. "What are you talking about, says a struggling Peeta. "When I went to that school I was the popular one when you guys came you turned me into an outcast no one liked me because you guys were hotter and awesomer, he says. "And all these people because of you and you will be watching, he says motioning to me. He then walks away and walks to the crowd and throws a knife toward one person which lands in there arm. I then hear someone whisper my name I look up and see Rory and Brandon. "Brandon Rory, I whisper while smiling. "Brother, I whisper to Cato. He looks over at me and I motion him to look up. He looks and looks back down towards me with a smirk on his face. "Brandon Rory now, he whispers up and motions them to come down. They use Rue's grappling hook to slowly come down. They come down and grab a few knifes from Prim's set.

They them drop them selves down and then throw a knife at Blight's back leg and arm. He then drops down and they quickly come around and take the tap off. We all stand up and me and Clove pull the knifes out and he starts to groan in pain. "Rue handcuffs, says Clove. Annie made these handcuffs that only she can unlock. Then Blight's hench men come out and try to attack us but then Clove Cashmere and Prim just throw knifes to there arms so they are all on the floor groaning. We all carry them out and Prim and Cato go over to the women Blight struck a knife at. They took the knife out and they used our special first aid kit and cleaned it up so she was all better. Me and Clove carried Blight out and dropped him on the ground when we got out the bank. The cops then came running in Blight and carried him back into the cop car.

Then news reports came up to us. "You guys just saved over 45 people how do you feel, says one reporter to me. "Well it feels great but we do this all the time but it still feels good to save people, I say. "You guys look like you've been doing this for years, the reporter says. "Well we actually have only been on like 7 missions but we have trained all our lives, says Peeta. "Well to thank you the town gives you 100,0000 dollars, the reporter says. "Thank you but I think we have enough, says Clove. "Now what are your names, says the reporter says. "I'm Katniss. "I'm Peeta. "I'm Clove. "I'm Cato. "I'm Rue. "I'm Rory. "I'm Glimmer. "I'm Marvel the Marvelous. "Gale. "I'm Madge. "I'm Delly. "I'm Finnick. "Johanna. "I'm Gloss this is Cashmere, says Gloss as Cashmere waves to the camera. "I'm Thresh. "I'm Brandon and this is Prim. "And I'm Annie. "OK but we just have one more question, the reporter says. "Yes, says Rue. "What is your group of superheros called. "The Victors, we scream. "Well thank you Victors, I'm Tammy Sanchez and thanks for watching ' The American Heros Channel', says Tammy. "Come on guys let's go, says Rue then grabs her grappling hook and throws it to the roof. We all do the same and it brings us up. We run back to the helicopter and the mini Victors hop back onto there bikes. "Come on guys let's go to the Hob for a meal, says Finnick. "In our mission clothes, says Delly. "Yeah, will get noticed, he says. "K, we all say.

The mini Victors fly back down on there bikes and we all drive or fly to the Hob. When we get there we walk in and they show us to a table. We all sit down and then 5 teenagers come up to us. "Hi I'm Lelani this is Stephany Emily Arianna and Amaya and we saw the news today and we saw you saved over 45 people and we were wondering if we can have your autograph, says Lelani. "Sure, says Cato. They hand us there notebooks and I write in all of them my name and 'believe in yourself'. We hand it back to them and the girl Amaya kisses Peeta's cheek and walks away. I look at Peeta and see he is wiping his face with a napkin. I lean my head on his shoulder and put one hand around his waist and one on his shoulder while everyone laughs and smile. "Where celebrities now, says Glimmer. "Yeah, everyone says. "Hey look it's the Victors, says a reporter out side the store. "Uh guys let's get out of here, screams Finnick. We all jump over the seat and run to the back of the restaurant an run to our vehicles.

We drive or fly back to my house and run back inside. "Being a celebrity is hard, says Finnick. "Yep, says Rue.

* * *

><p><strong>I finally finished the next chapter will be much longer if I don't get punished. So all the outfits are on my profile and there is a lot so be carefully and they are in order due to the story. So review and PM me about ideas and just so you know this story is nothing like Hunger Games what so ever,<strong>

**-Keyondra(Keyondraswag)-**


	3. Family, Secrets, and Missions

**Hey guys thank you to those who read and this chapter won't be so long like the last one. But thanks for reading and the clothes will be on my profile. Oh and one other thing they will be going on a lot of missions and will be wearing there mission suits without there weapons sometimes so if you do see my account and there 1st outfit is there mission suit that means they just kept it on so HAPPY READING!**

**Family, Secret's, and Missions**

* * *

><p><strong>Peeta's POV<strong>

"You guys staying over, says Katniss who has her head in my lap while I'm stroking her head. "Ya, says Finnick while his head is in Delly's lap and she is stroking his head. "OK mini Victors upstairs, Prim take a movie out of my room and if you touch anything else Johanna will have a surprise for you in the morning, says Katniss. "OK OK, says Prim then walks upstairs with the rest of the mini Victors. "Calm down baby, I whisper in her ear which makes her blush. "Your so cute when you blush, I say then kiss her cheek.

"OK I get you guys are all a couple but please stop with all the kissing in front of me, says Annie. "Aw little Annie doesn't have a bae, how about some brother love, Finnick said then sat up and started kissing her like crazy. "FINNICK,yells Annie. Finnick comes back up and lays back in Delly's lap. "Well Annie you know I heard Justin Santiago likes you, says Glimmer while squealing. "Oh my god, really, says Annie. "Ya, now what do we do tomorrow at school, says Cato. "I don't know act like ourselves, says Cashmere.

"Fine, Oh my gosh I have to go get my new glasses, Katniss says. "When did you get glasses, says Peeta. "There reading glasses and I ordered them 3 weeks ago, she says then grabs her phone and purse. "You coming, she says. "Ya let me get Rue, I say. "Wait your going in your mission suits, says Finnick. "Ya we'll get noticed, says Katniss then smirks at him. "We are so washing these tommorrow I then get up and walk into Prim's room to see Prim almost done with Rue's hair. "Rue coming we have to go pick up Catnap's glasses want to come, I say. "Ya let Prim finish my hair though, she says. "K, it looks good, I say. "Thanks, and...I'm...done, says Prim. "K thanks Primmy, says Rue then runs downstairs.

**Katniss's POV**

I was sitting on the couch next to Cato with my head on his shoulder and on the other side of Cato was Clove with her head on his shoulder also with Cato's arm stretched out behind the chair. I then see Rue running downstairs and out the door. I get up and follow Rue outside. "Katniss can I take my motorcycle, yells Rue. "Only for missions Rue, I say. "Fine, she says then runs to Peeta's car. I then see Peeta come out and I reach out my hand so he can grab it. I walk to the car and Peeta opens my door. "You know I can open a door Peeta. "Ya but I can't be a gentleman, he says then pecks my lip. I jump into the car and Peeta drives to opti care **(don't own)**. When we got there I walked in and saw my eye doctor. "Hey are my glasses ready, I say. "Yep here,you,go, the doctor says. "Thanks, I say then walk out the door. "Hey you guys are part of the Victors right, says the female doctor. "Ya, we say. "Can I get an autograph for my daughter she loves you guys your her inspiration, she says. "Thanks, here, Peeta says then gives back her paper. "Thanks, have a nice day, she says as we walk away. "Wait Catnap, put then ,he said with Rue running behind him. "Fine, I said then put them on. The glasses I have to have are these really thick glasses **(I love thick glasses)**. "Aw you look even cuter, he said then kissed my nose.

"Let's go home I'm hungry and I didn't eat breakfast, says Rue. "Fine, I say then pick her.

We drove home and walked in the house. "Hey guys, Peeta said. "Hey, they said. "We got Pizza, yells Finnick when we walked in the room. "Rue the others are upstairs watching that new movie Annie with Jamie Fox in it, says Clove. "Yay, she says then runs upstairs. "I'm going to go bring her her pizza, says Cato then get's up. "RUEEE, yells Cato while running up the stairs.

I then sit down next to Clove and put my legs up on her legs. "Do I look like a foot rest, she says. "Nah but you feel like one, I say. "What do you guys want to watch, says Cashmere. "I don't know, says Johanna. I then hear the doorbell ring. "I'll get it, says Finnick.

**Finnick's POV**

I walk to the door and open it. I open the door to see... Foxface. "AHHH, I scream. All the Victors came to the door and scream as did Cato who was walking down the stairs. "What do you want, says Johanna who was being held back by Gloss. "I came to apoligize, she says. "To little to late, says Katniss also being held back by Peeta. Foxface then looks over at Peeta and gives him a look. Uh Oh. "Well your not wanted bye bye, I say then almost shut the door but her hands are in the way. "Look when I saw you guys on the news when you guys went on the mission I forgot what I was missing us being friends and I would really like to be a Victor again. "Nah bruh, you got kicked out of the Victors and tried to get leader again, well you better check yourself before you wreak yourself because Katniss and Clove are the girl leaders not you, says Johanna. "OOOH she just cut your buns, screams Thresh. "Fine but for your information I go to your school now so have fun, she says then walks away. "Let's go to sleep, Marvel says. "MINI VICTOR'S LIGHTS OUT, yells Gloss up the stairs.

* * *

><p><strong>Katniss's POV<strong>

We woke up to Prim and Rue doing there trumpet routine and the girls went up to my closet to change. "Katniss how about we wear our mission suits again they were washed, says Clove. "OK, I say. "Yay, says Prim and Rue. "Highlights no highlights, says Glimmer. "No highlights, I say. "K. We get into our mission suits and walk downstairs. We see the boys waiting there in there mission suits and bags along with all the girls. Brandon starts to eye up and down Prim like a creep.

"Eh Brandon whatcha doin, I say. "Oh ya me and Brandon are dating, says Prim. "Excuse me, says Peeta and Cato. "Oh shit, says Brandon then runs out the door with Peeta and Cato chasing after him. "Peeta, I say. "I'm busy, he yells in a cocky way. They end up running to school but stop when they are like 6 feet away. We all catch up to them and Cato and Peeta told him not to hurt Prim or they'll take there swords and stab him in the crotch. We then walk in slow motion around the corner but then see all the papparazzi behind a red rope so we all still have space to walk into the school entrance. "Look it's the Victors, says a reporter. Inside the rope are papparrazi's fans and news reporters. We sign some autographs and walk into school where we sign more.

We got to our lockers and Peeta stood behind me. "Hey, he says then puts his head on my shoulder. "Hi, I say as I put my books in my bag. "You trust me right, he says. "Of course I do, I say. "OK, why do you still wear the best friends bracelet I gave you, he says while playing with it. "Because it reminds me that even though we are dating we are best friends, I say while turning around to face him. "I love you, he said while stepping closer so I was leaning against my stuff in my locker. "I love you to, I say then lean in and give him a passionate kiss. "Guys we got to go to class, says Clove then pulls me off of Peeta. Peeta then picks up my backpack and closes my locker then catches up to us.

We walk into our first class which is English. We see Cinna our principal standing in the front of the room. "Good morning everyone, says Cinna. "Morning Cinna, everyone says. Cinna doesn't want us calling him Mr. Cinna because it makes him feel old. "Well today all your classes are canceled but you will have classes tomorrow it's Monday its not people's best day, I would also like to speak with the Victor, he says. All the Victors get up and we walk out the door and walk to the office with them. "Let me get the others, he says then grabs his office phone. "Rory Hawthorne Primrose Everdeen Rue Johnson and Brandon Knight report to the office Rory Hawthorne Primrose Everdeen Rue Johnson and Brandon Knight report to the office, says Cinna over the loudspeaker.

After 1 minute they all entered his office. I was on Peeta's lap and his arm was around my waist and we sat in one of the chairs in Cinna's office. Finnick was up against the wall with his arm around Delly's waist while she was in front of him. Cato was sitting in the other chair with Clove sitting on the air of the chair and her arms around his neck. "OK now guys I heard what you did over the weekend which I feel is really amazing, but now you guys have fans you guys are like superheros so you guys will be living a tough life now I will help you with it so your lunch we will have a special area for you guys and we already have security around the school, he says. "Wait we don't want special treatment but if it gives us our privacy then OK, says Clove. "Well this may be to over the top, but every Monday Tuesday and Wednesday we would like you guys to sign autographs starting today and I would like to b your manager like get you guys interviews and I can get you to do cool events but these will only be on Wednesday's Sunday's and sometimes Monday, he says. "We still have cheerleading practice and the guys have football practice and games, I say.

"I know which is why I changed it from 2 hours to 1 hour and they change the day on Tuesday during half your study hall and the football team there practice is the same, Cinna says. "Wow, guys we were normal highschoolers on Friday and know were celebrities or superheros, says Clove. "You guys are heros now you guys we are starting the signing today and it's held in the library there will be a line of fans OK so good luck, let's go, he says.

The mini Victors leave first then the rest of us do. As we walk out we still see fans everywhere with we love Peeta signs and Marvelous and some have signs for Brandon and Rory also Rue and Prim but those are from the freshmens. There only a few for the mini Victors but they say stuff like your cute or you rock. We get to the library and run to the tables while high fiveing people. "Alright everyone get into lines we will take 4 at a time, yells Cinna as the room got quiet.

A little girl about like 7 years old came up to Peeta. **(I know what your thinking why is a 7 year old at a high school because they are fans they want autographs and see celebrities)**. "Hi Peeta I'm Lacy, she says. "Well hi Lacy do you want an autograph, he says in a sweet voice. "Ya, she says then hands him her notebook. "There you go, you want a picture to, he ask. "Ya, she says then calls her mom over. Peeta picks her up and puts her on his lap then kisses her cheek for the picture. "Thank you Peeta, she says then kisses his cheek. "Your welcome Lacy, he says as she walks away. "Man I love doing this for the little kids who came, he says to me. "Me to there was this one kid he was so cute he looked like a mini you, I say then kiss his cheek.

We signed a few of autographs when trouble came. We all came face to face with Foxface and of course she made and army. "Hey guys you know Amaya and Lelani, says Foxface. "SECURITY, yells Marvel. "Guys you better watch it because one day there will be a mission were you won't succeed, she says then walks away. We all look at each other and then look at Rue and Clove. "What, they say. Peeta walks over to Cinna and whispers into his ear. Cinna nods and yells "Alright that's all for today if you come back tomorrow you will be able to purchase a T-Shirt signed by the Victors.

**-(Page Break)-**

**No one's POV**

The Victors went back to Katniss's and to the training room. "OK guys now we know Foxface is up to something so 2 people maybe 3 will be going on an undercover mission, says Annie. "And those people are Rue and Clove, says Madge. "MY FIRST UNDERCOVER MISSION, screams Rue. "Now Rue you have to be extra careful and you need to be very careful because you will have to do flips and back bends and be very sneaky and careful, says Annie. "And Clove you are good with flips what you need is to be sneaky and ready, says Madge. "Ya, she says. "OK let's get started, says Katniss then claps her hands together. Rue walked over to the mat with Katniss Peeta Annie Johanna Prim and Delly. While the rest went with Clove to a tunnel we call the vents because most of it has vents.

Rue was doing a back bend but it wasn't straight enough. Annie walked over to her and started to straighting it out. "OK now Rue try and kick your legs over, says Delly. Rue kicks her legs over and lands on her feet with her hands in the air. "OK now do it over again but faster, says Katniss. Rue does it over again and faster. "OK Rue now you are good at being sneaky now try and work on your arrows, says Katniss.

While Rue was doing her arrows Clove was in the vents. So far she has killed 3 guards and figured out the mission. Clove was now at the point where she had to fight the whole person behind the scheme. When Clove finished the vent she came out looking fierce. "OK Clove's results are...100% Clove you are ready for your undercover mission, says Annie.

"Now Clove and Rue we can't just go up there and just say we know what you did you have to get evidence, says Madge. "Here you guys we are starting today so get your mission suits on, says Madge. Rue and Clove got there mission suits on and came back to the group. "OK here are your gear and your camera it looks like a button but its not and your ear peice, says Annie. "Now good luck you know Clove we made you a mission bike to but better OK so when you guys get to her house land quietly on the roof because Focface is always outside near this tree she won't see you because her roof is the size of a office building, says Madge as they walked over to her smartboard. "OK that should be it good luck guys, says Annie and Madge as they hug them.

"Rue I want you to know we believe in you and I want you to be careful OK because I love you, says Peeta. "I love you to Peeta, Rue says.

"Clove and Rue, Foxface has her house crawling with security so you will have to do hand to hand combat, says Madge. "OK, we say. "You only have to stay in there 2 hours and we will be watching, Clove you have 3 watches you know what 2 of them are the 3rd one is a new one that has trancq darts in it, also you have ninja mask so you want breath any air because some of the air in her house is toxic I'm not kidding when her parents bought there house there was a room that had toxic air, so you will be crawling through the vents so careful, says Madge. "OK, says Clove.

Cato then went up to Rue and hugged her real tight. "Rue be careful your new to this so you have to watch out and be back when you have some evidence we will be watching, I love you, says Cato while he crouch down to Rue's level and put his head on her shoulder in a hug. "I love you to Cato, Rue said. "OK come on you to remember 2 hours if something happens we will send either Katniss or Cato, says Annie as Clove an Rue walk to there tubes.

Rue and Clove entered the tubes and looked back at the group one more time. Rue and Clove looked at each other and smiled a fierce smile like there ready to do this. The tube went up into there front yard and Clove and Rue ran to there new bikes. They started it and put there ear piece in. They drove to Foxface's house and landed quietly on the roof.

**Rue's POV**

Me and Clove landed on the roof and jumped off. "Madge Annie where here where to, says Clove into the walkie talkie watch. "Head to the edge of the roof but duck down because she might be outside, we hear Madge say from her watch. We run the the edge then duck down since she is outside. "Those Victors they are going to be sorry for what they did to me, Foxface says as her pounds her fist into her other hand and walks back and forth. "What are you going to do, whatever you do don't hurt Cato he is so cute, says Lelani.

Clove scoffs. "Aw wittle Clovey is jelly, says Cato from the walkie talkie. "Cato if I were there you would get slapped, Clove says into the walkie talkie.

"Focus, says Madge. "Clove I'm sending you blueprints of her house to your watch, says Annie. "OK, Clove says.

"Rue your spy glasses that Finnick got you for Christmas are real it's in your holster. It's like a hologram so I'm sending them to your glasses click the button on the side it will show, says Annie through my walkie talkie watch. "Kk, I say. I take them out then put them out and put them on. I click the button on the side and the blueprints showed. "OK let's head to Foxface's room, says Clove.

We get up and head to the window which is the vent. We crawled through when we saw her room. We got out the vent and started to search her room. "Rue I found something, says Clove. I run to her and I she has a scrapbook that says 'die' on it. We started to search through it and saw pictures of us in it The Victors and description.

"Rue look at this says Clove then points to a picture of all The Victors and it has Katniss's name on it."It says: this is Katniss's picture. I took it out her room. They were never my friends. I just used them to become popular. Now they are more popular because I moved away and they saved people well now there in my way so they will all pay, I say as I read it out loud. "Let's take this, Clove says and puts it in her bag.

"OK next, hey there is a room here and it doesn't have a name let's head there I say. We climb back into the vent and crawl to that room. As we got closer there was a blue and green light shining. "Guys be careful, says Katniss through the ear piece. "We will, says Clove. We get to the room and open the vent and jump in the room. We land on one foot and the other leg is on our knees and our head is down. We lift our heads and on the walls it looks like one of those boards they have at movies that glow on all the edges with the name of the movie in the middle but instead they have our descriptions on them. The board has our picture age name height hobbies and weight. "Clove get the video camera out show the others, I say to Clove. "Stalker status, we hear Marvel say in the background.

There is a table in the middle of the room with one paper but a stack of it. I walk over to the paper and look at it. It's her whole plan to kill us. "Clove take this, I say and hand her the paper. "OK, she says and put it in her bag. "Rue take pictures of this stuff, says Clove then throws me her phone. I take quick pictures of them. We then start to hear someone running. "Let's go, says Clove. We quickly climb to the vent and close it back. We then watch to see who it was. "I swere Clove and Rue were in here and there bikes are on the roof, says Foxface as she walks in. "I saw them to, says Amaya. "Oh they will pay, says Foxface. "Let's go over the plan, says Foxface then walks to the table. "Guys head back to the house, says Annie quietly. "Kk, says Clove.

We crawl back to the roof but when we opened the window there were 2 guys standing there. "Where do you think your going, says the first guy. "Cato get ready, says Madge but in a voice that we can only here. "OK we are just going to go to our bikes and go home, says Clove. "Oh we can't let you do that, says the second guy while trying to throw a punch at me. I do a back flip and land on my feet. "Oh it's on, Madge don't send Cato we got this, I say. The 1st guy then tries to high kick me but I grab his foot and push it back and making it crack possible spraining it. The 2nd guy goes after Clove but she throws a knife to his leg making him fall.

"Carl they have weapons, says the 2nd guy who is on the floor. "No shit sherlock **(I always say that)**,said Carl. "We do too, adds Carl then pulls out a gun. I then pull out my bow and arrow and quickly shoot him on his right hand that gun is in. "Now you don't, I say then pick it up and put it in my bag so I can bring it back to Annie so she can do something with it. I then walk over to the guy and rip the arrow out his hand and run to my bike.

Clove then quickly stabs the 2nd guy in his hand with her blue knife. **(my profile)** Me and Clove jump onto our bikes and fly away back to Katniss house.

We put our bikes away and stand on an x that leads back down to the training room. We end back in our tubes and walk out.

"That was amazing guys and Rue you were great now evidence, says Madge as she hugs both of us. "Well first here's a gun do you think you can turn this into something, I tell Annie as I pull it out my bag. "Ya maybe a real laser, she says then takes the gun. "K, now here is the camera it was from that room we were in with our pictures, Clove says as she gets it out my bag and hands it to Madge. She looks through it then stops. She runs to her smart board and hooks it up. "Guys who..is..this, she says as she finishes hooking it up. It was a picture of a girl that looked like Peeta. "She looks like that girl that kissed Peeta at the Hob, says Delly. "Guys we have to find out who she is she may be our clue, says Annie. "I think I got it, says Madge as she was typing on the huge keyboard. "Her name is Amanda she's 19 and she is not related to any of us thank god but she is related to Foxface we just need to figure out how, says Madge then turns around. "OK for now let's forget about this because our Victor of The Year Ceremony is coming up, says Katniss.

I never got Victor of the year because I was a mini Victor and we weren't aloud to have one until we were 12 which I am now. Last year it was Madge and Marvel. Clove Peeta and Katniss are in charge of it because they started the Victors so they started all the traditions and events and all the stuff we do. "Me Clove and Katniss already have to winners, says Peeta. Every year it's a boy and girl. "The category this year is most improved says Clove. Well I know that I'm not getting it since I didn't improve anything. Katniss then brings out the trophy. "All we have to do is engrave the name, says Peeta. "It will be mine, says Thresh. "Thresh you already won 2, says Katniss. "3's a charm, he says.

**Katniss's POV**

"Ceremony is tomorrow which means paparazzi and fans so bring your sharpies, says Clove. "OK now An we got to get home, says Finnick while standing up and kissing Delly's forehead. "K, see you guys, says Annie as she walked out the door with Finnick.

After a while everyone left except Peeta Clove and Rue.

"You guys want to watch a movie, I say. "Sure let's watch The Giver, says Clove as she runs upstairs. "Clove let's go change, I say as I drag her upstairs. We change and tie our hair in a bun and walk back downstairs. We see Rue and Prim are already there on there computers.

Me and Clove take a seat on the floor but leave a space for Peeta to sit. Peeta then walks in the room. "Aw all my favorite girls in one room, he says then walks over to Clove and I and takes a seat in the middle. "And our favorite guy in the world, only if Cato was here then this would be perfect, Clove says then we both kiss one of his cheeks. "Way to make it seem like Cato died, he says. "And way to ruin the moment, I say. Me and Clove then rested our heads on his shoulder and he wrapped his arms on the chair. Prim and Rue then crawled over to us Prim was laying her whole body along Clove and half of Peeta and Rue had half her whole body on me and the other on Peeta.

We started watching the Giver but stopped half way because we weren't in the mood to watch a movie anymore. "Let's go to sleep guys, says Clove. "K, can we sleep like this, says Rue. "Sure, says Peeta.

The next morning Prim and Rue did there trumpet routine. "Guys come Annie said to wear our mission suits with your hair out if you want no highlights and to wear only 2 of the spy watches and same for the guys except the hair stuff and also bring a sharpie, says Prim as she was already dressed as was Rue. "K, says Peeta. We get up and Peeta grabs Rue and Prim and picks them up into the kitchen to help make breakfast.

Me and Clove run upstairs and quickly change. We walk back downstairs to see all the Victors. "Do we really take that long, says Clove. "Yes, everyone says except me and Clove. "Yeesh, me and Clove say. We go to Cato and Peeta and hug them. "OK guys today is the Victor of the year and I sent the picture of the girl to Cinna he said once we get to school to go to his office, and it took me all last night but I have made the older Victors motorcycle's to, says Annie. "Yes, we all say in and excited way. We ran outside and the motorcycle's had our names on them.

We drove to school then me Rue and Clove were first to turn the corner then Cato Peeta and Prim then the rest got off the motorcycles in the parking spaces and there were paparazzi fans and the red carpet again. To me being a celebrity isn't so fun because we get all this special treatment and I know we got 1 or 3 before but now it's way to much. Peeta can tell that I'm annoyed and he let's go of my hand and wraps his arm around my shoulder and kisses my temple which of course the paparazzi took a picture of. Apparently we are the new it couple next to Finnick and Delly and Clove and Cato and of course there is Cato Prim Rue and Peeta's special relationship that everyone is dying over.

"Katniss Peeta over here, says a reporter, Cristina Perez. "Hello, I say with a smile then wrap my arm around Peeta waist one in back and one arm in front. "So how does it feel like to be superheros, says Cristina. "It feels great since we are helping people and we are making a change in the world and I have always wanted to make a change in the world since I was little so it feels really good to be able to help out, I say. "Now I have heard that all of you guys have been best friends since you were little but who started the Victors. "Who started the Victors, Katniss, Clove, Rue Prim, and I, says Peeta. "Very good now what about your relationship is it going to be hard, says Christina. "It will be but he loves me and trust me that's all I need to know, I say then hug Peeta tighter and put my head on his shoulder.

"Well there you have it world Peeniss will be continued I'm Cristina Perez and thanks for watching. She hen walked away leaving me and Peeta just standing there. "Where Peeniss, says Peeta. "What happened to combinding our last name, Everlark like people be clever, I say. "We need to get that out, says Peeta. "Will have Annie do that later, I say. We walk over to Clove and Cato who are also doing an interview. "Hey Katniss Peeta, yells Cato. "Hey guys, we say in a happy voice. "Well look what we have here, Everlark I'm Matt Lawer, says Matt. "Hi, says Peeta then shakes his hand. "Peeta I have a question for you, says Matt. "Sure, he says. "How is your and Rue's relationship. "Well me and Rue she is 12 but she is like my daughter and I just can't let anything happen to her she's to innocent, he says. "What about on the missions what is she like he ask. "Oh on missions she is like a rebel she get's all fired up I think it's because she likes helping people and our last mission when that guy was robbing the bank she was really fired up because it was her first mission and she didn't want to see innocent people die. "Well I don't blame you because Prim and Rue are the cutest and I can feel it, it was great seeing you guys my daughter loves you but we are out of time, says Matt. "Well it was great meeting you to we got to leave we have to go meet with our manager Cinna, says Clove. "Cinna is your manager he is a really famous fashion designer, says Matt. "Ya he actually helped Madge our planner and the girl who is good with a dagger make these, says Cato. "Well these are lovely, says Matt. "Thank you, me and Clove say.

**Rory's POV**

Being a celebrity is awesome except all the girls saying I'm so cute I only like Rue she is so adorable. "Well hello Rory Hawthorne and Rue Johnson, says a reporter Cristina Perez. "Hi Christina, I say. "So I hear that you are one of the newest youngest hearthrob in America, she says. "I am well it's and honor but sadly I only like one girl which is Rue, I say then kiss her head. "Well I can tell you to look so cute expectially you Rue I mean I love your hair, says Cristina. "Thank you actually Prim did it and it was really quick, but besides I really do like Rory I mean he is so sweet and charming and very protective of me when Cato and Peeta aren't here. "I really like you to I mean she's amazing I wouldn't want anyone else except her, I say then she pecks my lips. "Aw that's so sweet now Rory did you Cato Thresh and Peeta form like a bromance or special relationship, says Christina. "Well besides them chasing me and threating my life I say we have formed a bromance I mean Thresh is fine with me it's Cato and Peeta that get overprotective, he says as I giggle. "Well thank you guys for this I'll see you soon, says Cristina. "Thanks, we say. Rue then kissed my nose then my cheek. "I love you Rory, she says. "I love you to, I say then I kissed her on her lips. "Come on we have to go see Cinna, she says.

**Clove's POV**

To me being a superhero and a celebrity is pretty cool but I can tell me and Katniss don't really like the attention. "You OK Clovey, says Cato. "Ya, I say then smile up at him as he kisses the top of my head. We walk into Cinna's office and see it's been turned into some type of board room. "Wow Cinna when did you do this, says Annie. "My secrets, take a seat, he says. We all sit down and me and Katniss sit in Peeta's and Cato's laps. Me in Peeta's lap and Katniss in Cato's lap. We do this since we are close friends and we know nothing will happen.

"Now Clove and Rue you guys went on an undercover mission in Foxface's house to figure out her plans, and found picture of this, says Cinna and then points to the 'Smartboard' to see the pictures of the boards we took pictures of. "And then you found this girl Amanda, he says then stops at Amanda. "So far we know that she is related to Foxface and looks like Amaya one of the students in our class, says Katniss.

"What, there is no girl named Amaya at this school, Cinna says with a confused look. "Ya she was at the autograph signing yesterday, I say. "OK now we really need to figure out what's going on, says Madge.

"OK now later Katniss I will be coming to your house later and the next people who will be going on the mission that I think will be safe to go is Peeta, Thresh, Rory and Johanna, says Cinna. "Yes, the 4 say and high five each other. "What about me, says Gloss Gale and Cato. "Your muscles wouldn't fit in the vents, says Delly which made everyone laugh and Cato Gale and Gloss blush. "Well, they say.

"OK guys the ceremony is in 20 minutes let's go, says Madge. "The chairs are set up just decided where the rest of the Victors sit, says Cinna as we walk out. We walked out and Peeta had his arm around my shoulder and I had my arm around his waist and Cato had his arm around Katniss shoulder and Katniss had her's around his waist as well. We were walking to the auditorium when a group of 3 girls came up to us.

"Hey Cato, one girl says. "Hi, Cato says. "Can yo sign this, said the girl as she stuck out half her boob. "Uhhh...sure, he says then pulls out a marker from Katniss's side pocket of her bag. Cato signed just his name and the girls walked away and Cato wraped his arms around Katniss as did Katniss around his waist. "Grosses and weridest thing ever, he says. I walk over to him with Peeta and wrap my other arm around Cato's waist to. "Remember your still my property, I say in a playful way. "Good, he says then kisses my temple.

We finally got to the auditorium and see people already there. Me Peeta, and Katniss walk up to the stage and we also unhooked all our arms. "Good Morning Panem High how yall doin today, I say through the microphone. They all start to cheer and hold up there posters. "Now we are known as the Victors, come on stand up guys, Katniss says. The rest of the Victors stand up from the chairs near the stage and Cato puts Rue on his shoulder and Marvel put Prim on his shoulders and everyone starts to cheer louder.

"Now today is our annual Victors award ceremony that we do every year but at the end we will be handing out one more award to a special fan, says Peeta through his microphone.

"Now our female award to Victor who most improved is... Rue Johnson, I say as the paparrazzi get pictures of Rue coming up to the stage. Rue runs up to the stage and Cato didn't even put her done yet probably breaking her neck. "Rue you have improved you were just a mini Victor and now thanks to you the mini Victors are going on missions and saving the world and you are now on your first undercover mission, I say. "You also have started using your bow and arrow and are like an expert now, says Katniss. "Also you are a mini Victor the first to get a trophy out of the mini Victors and is the 3rd leader of the Victors and you only started 2 weeks ago, says Peeta. "Congratulations Rue, says all the Victors and Rue as tears in her eyes. Peeta kneels down to her level and hugs her then lets her go and wipes her tears away. "Here you go Rue, says Peeta while handing her, her trophy. "Thank you, she says into Peeta's microphone then hugs all of us and comes down from the stage.

"Now our male winner was pretty hard because all these have improved a lot don't you think these cuties did girls, I say and all the girls go nuts. We laugh into the microphone. "But the one who has most improved is, says Katniss letting Peeta do the rest. "Finnick Odair, Peeta says. Finnick then runs up to the stage and grabs the trophy and holds both his hand in the air. Everyone then starts to laugh. "Finnick you have improved because when a certain someone came you were the first to step up you are also a great leader to the mini Victors and you have come a long way, Katniss says then side hugs him. "Thanks you guys, he says into my microphone then walks off the stage with a woooah.

"And the next award is because we wanted to give these next to people a really big chance to be a part of the Victors , says Peeta. "Our next category is biggest help and support, I say. "Now there is 4 people for this award category, says Katniss. "3 are female and 1 is male, the 1st female is ... Annie Cresta, I say. Annie then comes up to the stage with a smile on her face and hugs all of us then last she hugs Katniss and grabs her award. "Annie you have been a big help in this group because you always have a new gadget for the group everyday, Katniss says. "Thank you so much, Annie says into the microphone then walks off of the stage and walks to Finnick to hug him.

"The 2nd female is the smartest one of the group her the winner is...Madge Undersee, said Peeta. Madge did the same as Annie she hugged all of us then last Peeta with her award. "Madge you are like a human computer but when it comes to you and clothes you are the master because you definatley mastered our mission suits, says Peeta then hands her, her award. "Aw thank you Peeta, she says then hugs Peeta again and walks off the stage.

"This next award is very special to us because she became a big part of our group when we were little, I say. "The next award goes to...Delly Cartwright, I say in a sweet and innocent voice. Delly came onto the stage with tears in her eyes and her hand over her mouth. She came and hugged me. "Thank you Clove, she says in my ear. She then let's go and I hand her her award. "Delly you didn't support you group unless being our friend counts but you did help bring this group so much closer together, I say. "Thank you guys I'm happy to be part of this group. She then walks to Finnick and kisses his cheek.

"Now the male award for help and support goes to...Cato Knight, says Peeta. Every girl in the crowd clapped louder than any of the others. Cato set Rue down in his chair and jogged up the stage. He walked over to me and kissed my on the lips. Then he walked to Katniss and hugged her and spun her in the air. He walked to Peeta and did there man hug. "Cato you are the toughest and strongest out of the group you helped all of us when we were down just like Clove and Delly but you also helped us during one of the most important missions in our lives ,which was taking down Blight, Katniss says. "Thank you Katniss I really appreciate it and I love helping this group you guys are my family, he says. "We love you Cato, says the girls in the crowd. "And I love you to, Cato says into the microphone which makes the girls in the crowd scream. "How do you do it man, says Peeta with a smile. Cato laughs then walks off the stage.

"Now here is another award most funniest, I say. "The winner is...Marvel Adams, says Katniss. Marvel then tried to act cool and almost drop Prim but luckly Cato caught her and he ran up stage but tripped on the last step. I ran to him while laughing and helped him up. I walked him over to Katniss while linking our arms to keep him up. "You OK there Marvel, Katniss says. "Ya I just see birdies, he says. "OK well here is your award and we will give you a cookie later, says Katniss while handing him his award and pushing him slowly off the stage and making the crowd laugh.

"Now here is our final award, our biggest fan, says Peeta while holding the award in his hand. The award has a picture of a phone and a movie ticket. "Our winner is... Jackie Rodriguez, says Peeta. Jackie then screams and runs up the stage and hugs all of us even the other Victors. "Hi Jackie how you feeling, says Peeta as he wraps an arm around her shoulder. "Pretty excited but I'm trying to not pass out but I make no promises, she says. "Well Jackie we heard online you started a fan page online on Instagram Facebook even Vine, says Katniss. "Ya you guys are kinda like my hero and I want to be like you someday, she says. "Well here you go Jackie and do you go to this school, I say and hand her her award. "Yes, she says. "Well Jackie how about since you want to be like us we can show you where we train to be Victor after school, Peeta says. "OMG I WOULD LOVE TO, she screams when she says OMG and starts to have some kind of smiling panic attack. "OK, Ladies and Gentlemen Jackie Rodriguez, Peeta says then spins her around and then lets her go to clap. I go up to her and hug her and then she starts to cry. The rest of the Victors come up and start to hug her. We all then take a group picture with her while everyone is still clapping. Jackie then walks off the stage and runs back to her friends. "Well thank you guys for coming hope you enjoyed it and now a special performance by us, says Katniss. The guys are on instruments except Peeta and Finnick. Cato is on bass Marvel and Thresh on drums Gale is also on bass Brandon is on piano and Rory is also on drums and all the girls are either singing or dancing.

Rue is first to sing and we all formed a line in back of her.

**Rue:**

**She got a body like an hourglass, but I can give it to you all the time**  
><strong>She got a booty like a Cadillac, but I can send you into overdrive (oh)<strong>  
><strong>(You've been waiting for that, stop, hold up, swing your bat)<strong>  
><strong>See anybody could be bad to you,<strong>  
><strong>You need a good girl to blow your mind, yeah<strong>

We all then come in a line across and start dancing like crazy.

**All:**

**Bang bang into the room (I know you want it)**  
><strong>Bang bang all over you (I'll let you have it)<strong>  
><strong>Wait a minute let me take you there (ah)<strong>  
><strong>Wait a minute 'til ya (ah)<strong>  
><strong>Bang bang there goes your heart (I know you want it)<strong>  
><strong>Back, back seat of my car (I'll let you have it)<strong>  
><strong>Wait a minute let me take you there (ah)<strong>  
><strong>Wait a minute 'til ya (ah)<strong>

Katniss then comes out of line and comes to the front of the stage.

**Katniss:**

**She mighta let you hold her hand in school, but I'mma show you how to graduate**  
><strong>No, I don't need to hear you talk the talk, just come and show me what your mamma gave<strong>

**Johanna Glimmer Cashmere Annie Madge:**

**(oh, yeah)**  
><strong>(You've got a very big shhhh, mouth but don't say a thing)<strong>

Katniss then steps back into the line and I step out and hold my hand out for my part.

**Clove:**

**See anybody could be good to you,**  
><strong>You need a bad girl to blow your mind<strong>

All of us girls then move left or right to leave a big gape in the middle for Finnick and Peeta to come out from the middle.

**Finnick:**

**You know what, girls?**

**Let me show you how to do.**

**It's Myx Moscato**  
><strong>It's frizz in a bottle<strong>  
><strong>It's Nicki full throttle<strong>  
><strong>It's oh, oh<strong>  
><strong>Swimming in the grotto<strong>  
><strong>We winning in the lotto<strong>  
><strong>We dipping in the pot of blue foam, so<strong>  
><strong>Kitten so good<strong>  
><strong>It's dripping on wood<strong>  
><strong>Get a ride in the engine that could<strong>  
><strong>Go, Batman robbin' it<strong>  
><strong>Bang, bang, cockin' it<strong>

**Peeta:**

**Queen Nicki dominant, prominent**  
><strong>It's me, Catnap, and Clovey<strong>  
><strong>If they test me they sorry<strong>  
><strong>Ride us up like a Harley<strong>  
><strong>Then pull off in this Ferrari<strong>  
><strong>If he hanging we banging<strong>  
><strong>Phone ranging, he slanging<strong>  
><strong>It ain't karaoke night but get the mic 'cause I'm singing (uh)<strong>

**All Girls:**

**B to the A to the N to the G to the uh (baby)**  
><strong>B to the A to the N to the G to the hey<strong>

**Rue Clove and Katniss:**

**See anybody could be good to you,**  
><strong>You need a bad girl to blow your mind (your mind)<strong>

**All:**

**Bang, bang into the room (I know you want it)**  
><strong>Bang bang all over you (I'll let you have it)<strong>  
><strong>Wait a minute let me take you there (ah)<strong>  
><strong>Wait a minute 'till ya (ah)<strong>

**Rue:**

**Yo, I said**  
><strong>Bang, bang<strong>  
><strong>Bang, bang, bang, bang<strong>  
><strong>Bang, bang, bang<strong>  
><strong>Bang, bang, bang, bang<strong>

**Katniss Clove and Rue:**

**Bang bang there goes your heart (I know you want it)**  
><strong>Back, back seat of my car (I'll let you have it)<strong>  
><strong>Wait a minute let me take you there (ah)<strong>  
><strong>Wait a minute 'til ya (ah)<strong>

"Ladies and Gentlemen the Victors, said Cinna coming out of no where. Maybe being famous isn't all that bad

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys thank you for reading this is kinda and early Christmas Present and on my profile there is only Finnick's and Rue's trophy because they don't have pictures of Delly and Madge where I do that outfits but I might now update until next year I'm so sorry but my parents say I need a break so I will start writing on January 1st and will probably be done my the 5th but thank you for reading and this has been another chapter of A Story of Heros.<strong>

**-Keyondraswag(Keyondra)-**


	4. The Accident

**The Accident**

**Hey guys thank your for the reviews and hope you had a great New Years and Christmas but this chapter will be shorter there will be drama and missions and Foxface is bitch'in on everyone and I changed so Cato is quarterback and Thresh is middle linebacker but HAPPY READING!**

**Rue's POV  
><strong>

I can't believe it I got a Victor's trophy. I was the first out of the mini Victors. When we got of the stage Cinna went on stage. "OK ladies and gentlemen everyone please return to your classes including The Victor.

Me Rory Brandon and Prim had back to our Math class while the older Victor had to go to gym. "Rue I'm so proud of you, said Rory as he grabs my stuff for all my next classes leading up to lunch and I wrapped both my arms around his waist. "Thank you I never knew I can do it, I say. "Well you did and I love you for that, you always try and get what you want and never give up you always want to help people and be a part of stuff, that's why I love you, he says then kisses my lip.

"I love you to, I say then I hear my watch beeping. I pulled out the screen that goes with my watch out my back pocket. **(my profile) **"Rue Rory we need you down in the gym now Blight's here and is going crazy ,get the gear out it's in a bag in Cinna's office he made a secret room there for our weapons and be careful not to get caught by any of his thugs there everywhere, says Annie as her face comes up on the screen. "Is Prim and Brandon down there, I say. "Ya come quick he has his thugs again and half of them are girls, Annie says then leaves the screen. "Come on, Rory says then drops both our stuff and we run to Cinna's office.

We bust through Cinna's door and see he is already in the secret room getting the spy gear. "Cinna Blight is here he is in the gym, Rory says. "I know it's on the news that he escaped from jail ,here is the bag be careful not to get caught I'll call the cops in 5. "K, me and Rory yell as we run out the door. We ran to the back of the school when we ran into one of Blights army luckly it was a girl. I quickly grabbed my bow and arrow and shot her in her leg making her fall.

We run all the way to the back gym door we see Blight fighting off Peeta and Cato and the rest are fighting his army. We climb to the vent that is outside and we crawled to the vent window for the gym it was right on top of Blight so he couldn't see us. Cato and Peeta pushed Blight down face first so we had a chance to throw the Victors weapons down and the spy gear. Everyone else that was in the gym were pushed up against the wall by Blight's army. Me and Rory then jumped down from the vent and landed on 2 of the girl army that Clove and Katniss were fighting. "Nice timing, says Katniss out of breath. "What does Blight want, Rory says. "He didn't say he has always hated us since what happened with Foxface that got him locked up in the first place, says Clove. All of Blight's army was on the floor and Brandon just finished hitting his nunchucks into the guy army's temple. The Victors all crowded around Blight who was being almost chocked by Cato. "Blight what did we do to you, I say. "You took away the only person I loved, he says while trying to breath. "Foxface, Cashmere says. "Yes, he says. "Then why did you always bully her, Gale said. Because I wanted to forget about her I didn't want to love anyone but I loved her to much, Blight says. "Then why are you after us, says Clove. "Because you got me locked up you could of kept your big mouth shut, he says trying get out to attack Clove but Cato was holding him back. The police then came busting in. "Aah Blight you never learn, says the cop and carry him away along with his army. Everyone in the corner came out and started made an announcement saying for us to head to his office and all classes are canceled but everyone has to have one after school class to make up for Monday and today.

All us Victors ran to the back door and ran as fast as we can to Cinna's office. When we got there we ran to the secret room. We ran in to see Cinna in the board room on the smart board. "Guys take a seat, Cinna says. Before we sat down Rory threw the bag of our weapons into the secret room and I smacked his arm. "What, he says while shrugging his shoulders. "Your going to break the stuff in there and Annie will be pissed. "I don't give a damn, he says and walks away from me. I was shocked but had enough courage to give him an excuse me look. I then walk over and sit next to Clove who is sitting in Peeta's lap and Katniss sitting in Cato's lap like they did the last time we were in here. "OK now there were some photos that were takin during the fight, here's a photo of when Peeta punch him in his stomach, look at his arm, Cinna says then points to his arm and it was a tattoo of a lightning bolt. "Now here is a picture of the girl from the room in her house same tattoo but she has it on her neck. "Foxface had the same thing but her's was on her wrist, says Marvel. "So you guys are saying they have an alliance, says Clove. "Exactly what I'm saying and she is thinking of adding Amaya and Lelani they will keep adding more until you guys are gone so you need to train as hard as you can I have already talked to your parents about it and we will be having a meeting about it later, says Cinna. "OK wait so that means Foxface and all of them broke Blight out to come and attack us, why would Foxface do that, I say. "Because she faked this whole thing remember I bet Blight was in on it to, says Johanna as she bangs her ax into the floor and starts to make a hole near which she is sitting on near the door. "OK you guys missions will be popping up but Peeta Thresh Johanna and Rory you will still be going on that undercover mission today but since they are all working together you will have to be extra careful, says Cinna and the 4 nod. "But I'm still not sure Rory should go, he says. "Cinna I'm ready I can do it I'm a big boy OK, Rory says while standing up making his chair fall. "Rory what has gotten into you, I say. "NOTHING,he screams then walks out the room. "What, RORY, I say then run out the room to catch up with him.

**Katniss's POV**

What has gotten into Rory he used to be so sweet. Will just have to hope. After Rue ran out I put my head against Cato's chest and he wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed my head as did Peeta with Clove. Me and Cato became so much closer when we were in Kindergarten where Peeta Clove and I met him. But we only see each other as best friends but like I told you we call our selves brother and sister because Prim and Brandon are dating and will soon to be married, "Gale shouldn't you go after your brother, I say. "Rue's got this she can snap him out of anything, he says with a smile. "OK, I think something is wrong with Rory and not from his body someone did something to him, says Johanna while getting up. "I'll look into it, says Annie and Madge then pull there ITech out. An ITech is something that Annie made for Madge and her **(on my profile)**. "OK, says a out of breath Rue who just ran through the door. "I caught up to him, but when I tried to talk to him he shoved me up against the lockers, which my head hurts from, called me a bitch and I ran back here she says while walking over to Peeta and puts her arms lazily around his neck and shoulders. "Something is wrong with Rory, I think Foxface did it, Rue adds then the bell rings. "OK guys before you go Rory can't go on the mission but when I go to your house Annie take a body scan of him and Peeta Johanna Thresh and Marvel will be going on the mission instead, says Cinna as we all were about to walk out the door. "OK, we all say then start to walk to Study Hall but we just go to our spot outside the school near this tree. Peeta comes up behind me and wraps his arm around my shoulder and I hug his waist.

"Guys I'm scared for Rory, Blight did something to him, says Rue. "Don't worry Rue I'm going to fix it, come on Annie we need to go science lab and test some stuff Rue Cashmere Clove Katniss and Finnick you guys have to come to I need your brains, says Madge then grabs Annie and run off to the Science lab. I peck Peeta on the lips and cheek and say "I'll see you later, love you. "Love you to be careful, he says then lets me go.

When I was running through the halls I bumped into someone and we both fell on the floor. "Watch where your going, says the person. I look up to see Foxface. "Yoouuu, she says. "Right back at you, I say. "Let's get something, I know Rue and Clove were in my house yesterday, she says. "No they weren't they were probably one of your security, I say. "Fine but stay out of my because I will be queen of this school again when you guys are gone and I will get Finnick back, she says. "How are you going to do that if you want to kill him, I say. "I have my ways, she says. "And I'm always watching she says then walks away. "Wait, what did you do to Rory, I say. "Oh nothing, she says then turns back around and walks away. I turn and run to the science lab. "Did you guys figure it out, I say when I run in. "No and Rue and Clove went out to find Rory, says Madge. "No they can't I just ran into Foxface and she did do something and she said she will rule the school again once were gone, she is hunting us down and is trying to separate us, I say. "OK, Rue Clove do you copy, says Finnick into his walkie talkie watch. "FINNICK, Rue and Clove say through the walkie talkie. "Where are you guys, he says. "We are in the basement. "Why would you go down to basement when Foxface is still in the school that's just plain stupid, he says. "Well I'm sorry Madge said to go find Rory and look around the entire school, says Clove. "Well not the basement, says Madge into her watch while she pours some kind of chemical into the test tube. "Fine where coming- AHH. "Rue Clove, screams Finnick. "There not there, Katniss come on, says Finnick.

Me and Finnick ran all the way but not before stopping by Madge's locker real quick to get our weapons. Some are in Madge's locker but the real real ones are in Cinna's office we have to carry the bag from school back to my ran to the basement and we turned on our head lights. We saw a trail of blood going down the stairs. We walked quietly down the stairs and when we reached the bottom we saw blood on some guys arm and leg we saw the face and the face was..Rory. "Clove Rue, shouts Finnick. "FINNICK, says Clove's voice from a far. "HELP, says Rue. I got my bow ready. "Where are you guys, shouts Finnick. "In the back, shouts Clove. We walk slowly to the back and we saw a door. I slowly opened it and saw Rue and Clove in a corner with blood on either there arm or leg. "Guys what happened, I say. "Rory came and attacked us but then I knocked him, says Clove. "Something is wrong with Rory, says Clove. "And we need to figure it out, Finnick says.

We walk back to the front and grab Rory's body. We walk back to the lab. "Guys we have to leave now, while he is still knocked out, I say. "OK text Johanna to tell Cinna were leaving, says Annie, "Wait, Finnick drink this, says Madge. "What..okay, he says then gulps the whole thing down. He then starts twitching. "Finnick, says Annie. Finnick then tries to punch Clove but she grabs his fist and kicks him in the stomach and flips him making him almost touch the ground but she lifts him back up and throws him against the wall. "Clove make him drink this, says Madge as she passes the test tube to her. Clove walks over to him and shoves the test tube in his mouth but making sure he doesn't swallow it. Finnick then starts to twitch again. "Finnick you OK, I say. "Ya and what just happened to me and ow Clove, he says while rubbing the back of his head in pain. "Whatever this is Blight used some machine and gave it to the person who attacked Rory when he was here stabbed him with it and Rory still knows what's going on but since Rory is young he can't control it and it's still developing but since Finnick is younger once he drank it he started to become aggressive, says Madge as we walk back to the table. "I think it developed because Rory just attacked me and Rue downstairs, says Clove. "Here put this on your cuts in a few minutes it will heal, something I made, says Annie. "Thanks, says Clove. "If he attacked you guys then we have to get him home quick, says Madge. "Finnick put him on your shoulder, Katniss call Peeta and tell him for the others to get our thing, says Cashmere. "K, me and Finnick say as Finnick grabs Rory.

(_Katniss_ _Peeta_)

_Peeta can you and the rest of the guys get mine Madge Rue Clove Annie's and Finnick's stuff out our lockers were heading to my house with Rory_

_Sure, and this is totally off topic but the guys were talking about it last night but all of us are taking you girls on a midnight picnic on the beach_

_Aw that's so cute OK but does it have to be midnight can we do it tomorrow at dawn_

_Sure_

_OK love you ttyl xoxo_

_Love you to xxxx_

We drove our motorcycle home and Finnick had to be extra careful because he had Rory laying horizontally on his lap.

When we got home all our parents were there but in the backyard. Finnick went through the front and the rest of us went through the back. "There's our superheros, says my dad. "Hi dad, I say then hug him. "What are you guys doing home, says Peeta's mom. "We had to leave because of says Rue but get's stopped by Clove putting her hand over her mouth. "Superhero stuff, says Clove. "OK be careful Cinna is also coming over later better not be bad, says my mom.

"K, come on guys, says Madge then we jog to the door and downstairs where Finnick should already be in. When we got downstairs Finnick was putting Rory in the body scanner. "OK you make us take your stuff right when we were about to walk out the door to freedom of the school and you pull us right back in, says Johanna as the rest of the Victors come in. "Yes, we say. "OK the loading is done, now this is Rory's body and right where his arm is, is where one of Blight's people stabbed the thing in, says Magde. "Wait stabbed what into who, says Marvel. "OK, one of Blight's army attacked Rory in the gym and some how stabbed some type of chemical into him and I was able to make it and made Finnick drink it I made something else that will reverse it, when Finnick drank it he he didn't like start being a jerk and rude first he started to be physical by starting a fight with Clove but failed hilariously and miserably, says Madge while starting to laugh. "Hey you really had to tell them that, says Finnick while crossing his arms. "What you got beat by a girl, says Clove. Finnick then stuck his tongue at Clove and Delly walked over to him and kissed his cheek which made him smile and blush. "Anyways since Rory is young he started acting like a jerk first, but when I sent Clove and Rue to search for Rory he attacked them but Clove was able to knock him out, so I just need to give him this but I think that I'm going to need to make more so it will be a while Cato and Gloss move Rory into the quarantine box, says Madge. "K, they get up and move Rory quickly. "OK now I'll make it in a few but Cinna is coming over later and he said he got us an interview with Star records, says Madge. "OMG, says Clove Rue and I.

Me Clove and Rue have been dreaming of recording with star records it was our dream. "I'm not singing nothing, says Gloss. "That's why the guys except Finnick Marvel and Cato are getting interviewed for dancing, and the girls who are getting interviewed for dancing are Johanna Cashemere and Glimmer are getting and the rest of us are getting interviewed for singing, says Annie. "OMG, we all say. "Also me and the guys are taking you girls out on a date and Annie Justin is coming along to, says Peeta. "Yep tomorrow at 6:00 am, says Cato. "Why so early, says Madge. "So we can watch the sun rise, and it will be on the beach so something casual that you would also wear to school, says Marvel. "OK, and also guys homecoming is coming up, now so far Katniss Rue Clove and Prim are in the lead for homecoming but mostly Rue and after Prim is Delly then Cashmere then me then Glimmer then Madge and Johanna and last sadly Foxface, says Annie as she reads her ITech. "Cool I'm in the lead, says Rue. "Ya OK, I'm gonna beat you, says Clove in a playful way. "OK we get it but we are going dress shopping now, says Madge as she grabs us.

We run to Peeta's car and drive to the mall. Peeta always lets me take his car as long as I don't crash it. I took as 3 hours to find a dress before we can head back home. When we got there everyone was in the family room even the parents.

"Hey guys you get dresses, says my mom. "Yes and they are amazing, says Delly as she walks over and sits on Finnick lap then kisses his cheek. I walk over to Peeta and sit in on the floor with Peeta in between his legs and he wraps his arms around my waist and puts his chin on my shoulder.

We all then here the doorbell ring and Rue and Prim run to the door. "Hi Cinna, they say the side hug him. "Hey guys, hey everyone, he says then walks into the family room. "Hello parents I'm Cinna the Victors manager/principal, says Cinna then shakes all the dads hands. "Hello, says my dad with a smile. "OK now I think the kids should have a half a day of school for 3 days a week because they have missions to do and clues to figure out and they won't have time to do any of it, says Cinna. "I am fine with it because they are all straight A students well except Marvel, says my mom. "Hey I'm a straight D and C student I work hard on that, says Marvel. "Marvie you have to get your grades up or else we will pull you out of football, says Marvel's dad. "What no he's are comerback we need him, says Cato. "I'm sorry Cato, says Marvel's dad. "Dude GET YA GRADES UP, says Gale in a some what ghetto way. "Fine. "We also have a big game in a few hours, says Peeta. "Oh shit we have to hurry up then because we got to cheer, says Clove.

"OK and also parents I got the kids interviews with Star records some have and interview for dancing and some have an interview for singing, the interview is at 6:00 today and you don't have to dress up all fancy just like a dancer look so girls you can wear pants and a T-Shirt a playsuit but wear a varsity jacket, says Cinna. "All the guys dancer looks so jeans grey black or white tank top and you could wear a beanie. "K, we all say. "And also Mr. Everdeen these kids come over here a lot and they have weapons everywhere but someone is trying to kill them so I suggest it would be best to have a silent alarm or security. "OK and who is trying to kill them because these are my babies and they can't die, says my mom motioning to all of us. "Foxface Gonzalez, says Cinna. "Foxface, eh I never liked her she always ate up all our food and trash the house, says dad. "Well she is after them and she has an alliance, says Cinna. "She also put something into Rory that is making him think were a threat but I already made something that can reverse it he already tried to attack Clove and Rue I need to give this to him right now he is downstairs, says Madge as she crawls out of Gale's lap.

Everyone runs downstairs and we see Rory is awake and still in the quarantine box and is banging on it. His knuckles are black red and purple he has blood on the side of his face still his shirt is a little bit and his hair is messy. Rue runs over to the box and since Rory's head is faced down with his hands on the glass while huffing and puffing Rue puts her hands on the glass to match with his and puts her head down and starts to cry. I walk over to her and she whispers "Rory. "Clove you defeated both Finnick and Rory when they were like this do you think you can do it again, says Madge. Clove looks over at the box and nods. "Give me it, she says then grabs it out her hand and runs to the box before grabbing one knife.

**Clove's POV**

I walked into the box with one knife and I opened the door. Rory quickly looks at me and runs to me. He grabs me up against the wall and punches me in the stomach. "Not so tough now are you Clovey wait until Foxface see's this. I punch Rory in his stomach making him bend over in pain. "Rory this isn't you, snap out of it, you have a family that loves you and friends me and you have Rue your girlfriend who you love and I know that, I say as I pin him to the ground. He grunts then lifts me up and drops me on the ground and I black out.

**Peeta's POV**

"CLOVE, me Cato Rue and Katniss shout. "OK Peeta go in Cato your next remember get the antidote from Clove's pocket, says Madge. "OK, I say. "Be careful Peeta, they say. I grab 2 of Clove's knifes and walk into the box. I don't see Rory yet I only see Clove's body on the floor and she has a scratch on her eyebrow and forehead any further up she could be dead. "Peeta behind you, I hear Cato scream from the outside of the box. I turn around and see Rory running towards me with his fist out. I move over so Rory misses me. I grab Rory and punch him in his leg so he falls in pain. I quickly grab the antidote from Clove and pour all of it in Rory's mouth.

When I finish pouring it and Rory goes unconscious but then he wakes back up. "Peeta, says Rory. "Ya, I say. "How did that guy get that thing in me, he says then sits up. "Clove, he says then crawls over to her. "How can I do this to her, he says. "Guys come on out, shouts Madge from the outside. I pick up Clove's body and we walk out. "RORY, is the first thing Rue says when we walk out. "Rue, he says then runs to her and lifts her up in a hug. "Peeta bring her over here, says Prim. I jog over to the Annie and rest her on the table. "She's going to be OK she's just unconscious, says Prim. "OK, I say then kiss her forehead. Me and Clove have a really really strong relationship it's like brother and sister and I love her very much. Cato then walks over to her and grabs her hand kisses her hand forehead cheek and temple.

Clove then starts to move and she sits up. "Clove you OK, says Cato. "Ya, she says then hugs him. "What about Rory, she says. "Hi Clove, says Rory as he walks up to her. "Hi, she says as she gets down from the table. "I'm sorry I threw you I couldn't control it, he says. "Rory it's OK it's not your fault, says Clove the hugs him. "Thanks, he says then let's go. "Clovey, I say then hug her. "Peeta, she says into my chest. "Thank god your OK, I say then kiss her head. She let's go and walks to Cato.

**No One's POV**

"OK now that Rory and Clove are OK we have to go get changed for our interviews and choose a song to perform for Haymitch, says Glimmer. "OK let's go, says Cinna.

The girls and I walk to my room and the guys go into Peeta's room. Madge does our clothes Glimmer does our makeup and Prim does our hair. It took us 1 hour and a half and when we got downstairs the guys were playing video games on the XBox. "Finally, says Finnick. "We finished 5 rounds of mortal kombat, says Marvel. "Yeesh, says Johanna. "But it was worth the wait you guys look hot, says Cato while eyeing Clove up and down. "Thank you Cato, all the girls say. "Cool I'm a chick magnet. "What's up with the thick glasses, says Thresh. "These are my real glasses and the rest of them are just for there outfit, says Katniss. "OH, says Thresh. "Guys remember to bring your duffel bags you have practice after, says Cinna. "K, we say "OK come on guys we have to go now, says Cinna. We decided to take our motorcycles and Cinna was going to take his car.

When we got there it was a huge building. They opened the door and the secretary said to go to the dance studio. The dance studio was on the top floor and had a huge window view with windows every where. "Welcome Victors, says Haymitch as he comes out of a room with Andie West. We all either say hey or hi or hello. "This is the lovely Andie West she played in Step Up All In she will be your choreographer, says Haymitch. "Hey guys I'm a big fan of you guys you guys are amazing, says Andi. "We love you to your an amazing dancer, says Clove. "Thank you, says Andie. "Now are some of you just a singer or just a dancer or are you both, says Haymitch. "Both, Katniss says. "OK now let me see what you got, says Haymitch. The Victors put there stuff down and Peeta puts his phone on an IPhone dock that they had.

**(The dance is the Revolution routine from Step Up All In but only the one where they were all dancing except the last part instead they all just turned and stopped)**

"OMG that was amazing you guys are definately signed but I just need to hear a few people sing, says Haymitch. "You guys got that dance better than the one from the movie, says Andie. "Thanks, says Katniss. "Clove Katniss and Rue Cinna told me you guys had a song and dance for us, says Haymitch. "Ya, they say. "OK the rest take a 5, says Haymitch. "K, the rest say then go sit by our bags. **( the dance for Clove Katniss and Rue's song is on youtube it's called Can I by Love Dollhouse)**

**Katniss's POV**

Me Clove and Rue walk to the middle of the studio and start to dance.

_Katniss:_

_Come on baby, lemme whisper this in your ear_

_What I'm feeling, I don't want the whole world to hear._

_Know that I can love, baby I'll show you how and you can see right now_

_Ooh the way you're dancing making me weak_

_I'm tingling all over when you all over me_

_I can already imagine what you could do_

_I know you got them moves_

_All:_

_Don't get me wrong, I'm really ladylike (true)_

_But when I see a cutie that I like (true)_

_Something comes over me, I can't deny (true)_

_And baby boy you are the prototype_

_I wanna know_

_I wanna know_

_Can I get a piece of tha_

_(yeah I wanna know)_

_Can I get a little mor_

_(said I wanna know)_

_How you move_

_What you do_

_Can you throw it down_

_Ooh what you working with show me right now_

_Can I, can I, can I_

_Can I, can I, can I_

_(ooooh)_

_Clove:_

_All the guys around me, but they ain't got your feel_

_So tell me what you're thinking baby, lets keep it real_

_I don't mean to rush you, but you're stuck on my mind and it ain't no lie_

_You ain't gotta hold it back, I know what you want_

_You should just acknowledge that I'm turning you on_

_Baby I promise loving me ain't no crime, because it feel so right_

_All:_

_Don't get me wrong, I'm really ladylike (true)_

_But when I see a cutie that I like (true)_

_Something comes over me, I can't deny (true)_

_And baby boy you are the prototype_

_I wanna know_

_I wanna know_

_Can I get a piece of tha_

_(yeah I wanna know)_

_Can I get a little mor_

_(said I wanna know)_

_How you move_

_What you do_

_Can you throw it down_

_Ooh what you working with show me right now_

_Can I, can I, can I_

_(oooh baby baby)_

_Can I, can I, can I_

_(ooooh)_

_Rue:_

_I'm so curious about ya_

_Every since I came around ya_

_I been wanting your love_

_(your love, your love, your loooooove)_

_Can't you see I'm into you boy_

_Can I get a sample of ya, a sample of your love_

_(your love, your love, your loooooove)_

_All:_

_I wanna know_

_I wanna know_

_Can I get a piece of tha E_

_Can I get a little mor_

_(can I get a little baby)_

_How you move_

_What you do_

_Can you throw it down_

_Ooh what you working with show me right now_

_(I wanna know, ooooh)_

_[x2]_

_Can I get a piece of tha_

_(yeah I wanna know)_

_Can I get a little mor_

_(I gotta know, said I wanna know)_

_How you move_

_What you do_

_Can you throw it down_

_Ooh what you working with show me right now_

_Can I, can I, can I_

_(can I)_

_Can I, can I, can I_

_(ooooh)_

_Can I get a piece of tha_

_Can I get a little mor_

_How you move_

_What you do_

_Can you throw it down_

_Ooh what you working with show me right now_

_Can I, can I, can I_

_Can I, can I, can I_

_(ooooh)_

"That was amazing outstanding all you guys are signed, says Haymitch. We all then start jumping around and cheering. "OK we will start working next week says Haymitch. "OK, we say. "Now, one more thing, I want a picture with all of you, says Andie. We all laugh but grab our phones out. Andie first took a picture with Cato and he kissed her cheek. Clove was fine with it since she knows Cato will never leave him.

Andie then took a picture with Peeta and she was hugging his side and he had her arms around her shoulder. She then got a picture with Gale and she was on his back. She got pictures with the rest of the Victors and they were all really good. "OK Victors come on we got to go you guys have cheerleading and football game, says Cinna from the door. "K, we say. "Bye Andie, says Clove Rue and Prim. "Bye guys, says Andie.

We ran to our bikes but put our duffle bags into Cinna's car and drive to school. When we got there there were already papparrazzi and fans there waiting for tickets. When we were walking into the school there were fans cheering but we didn't have time to sign autograph. We were about to go into the locker room but I ran to Peeta and kissed him for a good 10 seconds. "Good luck out there, I tell him. "You to Catnap can't wait to see you in your uniform, he says. "Shut up, I say while giggling. "Come on Katniss, says Delly. "K, good luck brother, I yell into the corner of the boys locker room. "Good luck sister, Cato yells back. I run into the locker room and quickly change and do my hair then me and the girls run onto the field to warm up the crowd. For the cheerleaders it was only the girl Victors. It used to be Foxface but she didn't come to any practices so we had to kick her out she was mad at us but she got over it. We did a few cheers and the guys came out. "HERE THEY COME DOWN THE FIELD PULL TOGETHER HOLD THAT LINE HERE THEY COME BUT WE WON'T QUIT TIME TO SACK THE QUARTER BACK, the girls scream while we start to form a pyramid with Rue on top.

It was now halftime while the guys take a break and the score board was 29 for home and 19 for away. "POPCORN, BLANKETS, HOT COCOA PUMA'S TEAM GO GO GO DEFENSE MEANS WE HOLD THE LINE OFFENSE MEANS IT'S TIME TO SHINE OUR BOYS ARE FAST NEVER SLOW PUMA'S TEAM GO GO GO WHEN OUR FANS SCREAM AND SHOUT YOU KNOW IT'S TIME TO LOSE ALL DOUBT WHEN OUR QB MAKES HIS THROW PUMA'S TEAM GO GO GO GOOOO PUMA'S, the girls cheer as we make another pyramid with Rue on top but she does a back flip and does a split when she comes down.

The guys back onto the field and start the game again. "CATO CATO HE'S OUR MAN IF HE CAN'T DO IT NO ONE CAN, we say as we cheer for Cato and we throw Rue in the air and she does a back flip back down to the ground. Cato was running to the end zone trying to get a touchdown when one of the players from the other team hurdled at him making Cato fall and he twisted his ankle in a way that should not be twisted and his arm bent backwards. "CATO, the girls scream. "AAHH, screams Cato in pain. All of us cheerleaders ran over to Cato. "Cato what hurts, Peeta said when we ran over there. "MY EVERYTHING, he says in pain and rolling around on the floor. "OK we need to get you to the hospital but stop moving it will make it worse, says Peeta. "Where's Clove and Katniss, says Cato. "Right here Cato, says Clove. "There on there way, says Prim. "Let me see Cato, says Prim. After a few minute of checking his arm and foot she said "OK you sprained your left leg and broke your right arm. "Which arm do you write with Cato, I ask. "The one that's in pain, he says in pain. "Ladies and Gentlemen this game is now over due to a injury we will carry on next Saturday at 4 pm, says the announcer.

The ambulance comes after 5 minutes and carry Cato away they said 4 people can come instead of 1. "I want Clove Katniss Rue and Prim to come, says Cato."OK, the 4 of us say. "Make sure he's OK, says Peeta before I leave. "OK, I tell him then kiss him. We hop into the truck and close the door. "Your gonna be OK Brother, I tell him. "It hurts to much, he tells me. "I know, I tell him. "Wait if I can't play football anymore or dance, he says. "Cato it will probably only be for a couple of weeks, Rue says. "What am I suppose to tell Haymitch and Andie next week. "I don't know Cato they will probably understand, Rue says. "Sweetie I'm going to give you something to numb the pain and you may fall asleep OK, says the nurse. "OK, Cato says. She gives him the shot but Cato isn't sleepy yet. "Can you guys sing me something, says Cato as he starts to get sleepy. "Sure, says Clove as she grabs his hand and kisses his cheek. **(the song is called bottle you up by Zendaya)**

_All:_

_If loving you were a crime,_

_I'd to the hardest time_

_You are perfection, nail it every time_

_You know it kills me_

_I can't always be right here_

_'Cause right now you love me_

_Then you disappear_

_Wish I could always have you here with me_

_Wish I could hold ya, never let you leave_

_Wish I could put it away, save it for a rainy day_

_Wish I could bottle you up_

_If you wanna hear your voice inside of me_

_I'll drink it up and you're alive in me_

_Then I could put it away, save it for a rainy day_

_Wish I could bottle you up, bottle you up_

_Right now you're mine_

_But we're running out of time_

_It's part of the rush, it's taking me high_

_You know it kills me_

_We can't always be right here_

_'Cause right now you love me_

_Then you disappear_

_Wish I could always have you here with me_

_Wish I could hold ya, never let you leave_

_Wish I could put it away, save it for a rainy day_

_Wish I could bottle you up_

_If you wanna hear your voice inside of me,_

_I'll drink it up and you're alive in me_

_Then I could put it away, save it for a rainy day_

_Wish I could bottle you up [x10]_

_Wish I could always have you here with me (here with me)_

_Wish I could hold ya, never let you leave_

_Wish I could put it away, save it for a rainy day_

_Wish I could bottle you up_

_If you wanna hear your voice inside of me,_

_I'll drink it up and you're alive in me_

_When I can put it away, save it for a rainy day_

_Wish I could bottle you up [x7]_

_Then I could put it away, save it for a rainy day_

_Wish I could bottle you up_

_Bottle you up._

When we finished the song we were at the hospital and Cato was asleep. "You guys have a beautiful voice, says the nurse. "Thank you, Rue says. "OK you girls can wait in the waiting room, says another nurse. "OK, we say then kiss Cato on his cheek. We walk out the ambulance and see the rest of the group come off there motorcycle. The 4 of us run to them and I hug Peeta. "How is he, says Marvel. "They went to go get him X-rays then they have to give him crutch's for his foot and a cast for his arm, but he is scared, I say as I let go of Peeta but he stands behind me with his arms around my waist. "Scared of what, says Finnick. "He thinks he won't be able to dance or play football anymore, says Prim. "Come on let's go talk to him, says Glimmer. We run into the hospital and me and Clove go check to see if we can see him. "Hi can we go and see Cato Knight, I say. "Yes it's down the to to right room 23, says the secretary.

"Come on guys, I say to them. We walk down the hallway and reach Cato's room. We walk into his room and see he is laying on his bed on his phone. "Hey brother, I say. "Hi, he says. "The group is here are you OK, I say in a sweet voice then me and Clove sit next him on both sides of his bed. "No, he says in a mad voice. "Come on where's the Cato we know not this grumpy Cato, where's the Cato that I love, says Clove. "That Cato's gone for another 3 months, he says. "3 months, Peeta ask. "That's how long I have to keep these stupid things on, they said it was that bad, and that means 3 months of no missions motorcycle dancing or football ,he says. "I'm sorry Cato, says Marvel. "You don't have to be sorry Marvie, you didn't do anything. "I know 6 people that will make you feel better, I say. "Who, he ask. Cato and Brandon have a little sister named Victoria she is so cute she always makes Cato laugh and she is only 3 and she knows how to walk and talk but only a little bit because she has autism. Brandon and Cato also got a baby brother his name is Ryder and he is 5 and is so adorable the girls die over him Cato loves him to death but he has a condition were he stutters when he speaks and has autism to. Me and Clove smile at each other then first bring in the mini Victors.

"Gift number one, I say as the mini Victors come in. "Cato, Prim and Rue say then hug him. "Hey girls, he says while smiling. "Are you OK, ask Prim. "Not really but your pom poms are really itching my arm and I can't scratch it, he says with a smirk. "Oh sorry, here Marvie play with that, says Prim then hands it to Marvel and he starts to hop around the room and waving them making all of us laugh. "Cato what's up my brother, says Brandon. "Nothin much just broke my arm and leg, he says with a smile. "Right, says Brandon. "Rory you still feeling good, ask Cato. "Ya how bout you, says Rory. "Eh but blow up on Rue like that your dead or body slam Clove you are so dead, he says while laughing. "K keep that in mind, he says.

"OK now gift number 2, Clove says then we walk out the door but making sure it get's closed behind us and crouch. Victoria runs into my arms and Ryder runs into Clove's arm. "Can I get a kiss, Clove says in a baby voice. Ryder kisses Clove's cheek. "Aw thank you, Clove says. "You guys want to see your big brother, I ask them. "Ya, they say in a cute voice. "OMG there so adorable, says Clove. "Mrs and Mr Knight you guys can come to, Clove tells them as we get up and lift up Victoria and Ryder. "Man your heavy lay off the candy for a while buddy, says Clove then tickles him making him laugh.

We opened the door and everyone turns to us. Cato gasp and we walk over to him. "Hi Catyo, says Victoria. "Hi Tori, says Cato. We put them into Cato's lap and they hug him. "Wh-why-y are you h-he-re C-cato, says Ryder while playing with Cato's hands. "I broke my arm and leg, he says. "So you can't play with us anymore, says Victoria. "I can just not outside, he says. "It's OK, Victoria says. "Here you can hang with us until I get my cast and crutches off, he says. "Ya, they scream. "A-at le-least I-I g-g-ot out of sc-sc-school ea-early, says Ryder. Ryder goes to a private school where they start school at 12 and end at 7.

"Hey I can't say hi to my baby siblings, says Brandon. "Brandon, Victoria says. "Hey little nuts, says Brandon then hugs them.

"What I don't get a hug either, says Peeta. "PEETA, they both scream then hug him quickly. "When are you coming over again, says Victoria. "I don't know Tori we have to go to your house to get Peeta's stuff into Catnap's house. he says. asked if Cato can stay at my house since they have to clean it out. "Ya, they say.

"Wh-wh-where's G-g-ale, says Ryder. "Hey buddy, says Gale as he walks over to Ryder. "Want to do airplane, says Gale. "Ye-yeah, says Ryder. Gale lifts him up and Ryder spreads his arms and Gale spins around and Ryder starts to laugh. "Prepare for landing, says Gale the drops him back in the chair.

"Where is Finniey Glossy Marvie Threshy and Ruey, says Victoria. "Hey kido, says Finnick the lifts her bridal style. "Hi Finniey, she says. "Give me kissey, says Finnick the Victoria kisses her cheek. "I need Cato guardians to sign some realise papers, says a nurse who come in. "OK, says Cato's dad.

After 10 minutes Cato got realised from the hospital and his parents dropped him off at my house along with Victoria and Ryder and me Rue Prim and Clove went to the school got our motorcycles and drove home. Finnick had to go pick up Cato's bike from the school and while he was out he got presents for Rue Prim Victoria and Ryder but he was going to put From Cato on them and he was going to pick up 5 XL pizza's.


	5. Welcome Home

**Welcome Home**

**HAPPY READING!**

We were all chilling in the living room Cato was sitting on the couch with his leg up and Clove was on the left side of him closer to the couch. Me and Peeta were on the floor and Peeta was sitting next to me and we were playing with Victoria and Ryder like making them dance with there hands. "Guys Cressiada's coming over for a visit and she has some news, says Johanna. "She texted you, I ask. "Ya, says Johanna. "K. A few minutes later Finnick came tumbling in with bags. "Little help here, says Finnick. Peeta gets up while pick Ryder up and helps Finnick. Peeta puts the pizza on the coffee table along with some Cheetos and Pringles. "OK here you go Prim, Rue, Victoria, and Ryder these are from Cato they were just in his car, says Finnick. "Here let me help you Tori, I say and help her open it.

"These are so cool Cato, says Rue as she pulls out a bunch of clothes. "Ya Cato thanks, says Prim. I finished opening Victoria's present and Peeta finished opening Ryders.

It was a card that said 'look outside'. Me and Peeta picked them up and we walked outside with them. Sitting there were 2 toy cars. "YAY, they shout. Me and Peeta put them down and Ryder helps Victoria into her car and Ryder get's into his and they start riding around the driveway. "Oh Kat, here's your keys, says Finnick with a smirk. "How did you get my keys they were in my pocket, I say while grabbing my keys. "Rue, he says. "You sneaky bastard, I tell her but in a joking way.

We take pictures and the kids ride around the drive way but then Cressida came so we moved them into the backyard with Thresh and Marvel. "Hey Cressida, I say then hug her. "Hey secret spy, she says. "Hey mom, says Delly. "Hi Dell, she says then hugs her. "Aw Cato what happened, says Cressida. "Football happened Football, Cato says then Cressida hugs him. " Aw I have some news for you but I want all of you to here it, she says. "OK come to the backyard, I say.

We walk into the backyard and Victoria and Ryder come running towards us."Hey guys, she says. "How do you know them, Clove ask. "The parent's and I went over Cato's house a lot. "Oh."OK now what is the big news, I say as I pick the 2 kids up. "OK Delly you remember your dad right, says Cressida. "Ya he was with me until I was 5 then he said he had to go to Afghanistan for 10 years. "Well he's coming back, he gets to retire and he is coming back to live with us, Cressida says while starting to cry tears of joy. "He-he's coming home, Delly says with tears. Everyone then starts clapping. "Also they are having a party and I need 5 of you to sing the star spangle banner and other songs to, says Cressida. "Can we come, says Victoria from the ground that her and Ryder are sitting on. "Of course you can Clove's little sister is coming and Posy you remember them right, says Cressida. "Ya, they say. "OK, Katniss Clove Rue Prim and Delly can you guys sing the songs, ask Cressida. "Sure, Delly can be the lead for the Star Spangled Banner, I say. "OK, now the party is tomorrow so be ready Cato you have to make sure all the equipment is set up along with Finnick and Gale, says Cressida then stands up. "OK, we say. "K bye guys, bye Dell, get well soon Cato, says Cressida as she walks out the door.

**Delly's POV**

I get to see my dad again. My dad was my only family when I was born. When my mom left we were still good since he was in the army but only training but he still got money. But when I was 4 they called him to Afghanistan to go to war for 10 years and some people thought he died since no one knew he was in the army so one day my neighbors came to my house and saw me and my aunt but then my aunt left since she had to go somewhere so my neighbors called DCF and they took me away to foster homes. The Victors were also good friends with my dad they would always come over and he would teach us tricks and fight skills that's why we are such good fighters "You OK Delly, says Finnick. "Ya just really happy I get to see my dad again, I say through tears. Finnick kisses my temple and hugs me. "OK the sooner we go to sleep the sooner you get to see your dad so Brandon Prim take Victoria and Ryder up to Prim's room they are sleeping in this crib that Marvel set up, says Katniss. Me and Finnick get up and Finnick wraps his arm around my shoulder and his free hand is in his pocket. I wrap my arm around his waist and my other hand I hold Finnick's hand that is around my shoulder,

The girls walk upstairs and we change our clothes and we walk back downstairs and once my head hit's my pillow I fall asleep in Finnick's arms.

**Katniss's POV**

We all woke up to Prim and Rue holding Victoria and Ryder and there trumpet. "It is 8 am the arrival of Theo Cartwright should be at 2 pm we have 8 hours to decorate the backyard set up food put the stage up and practice the songs now get your lazy ass's up, screams Rue. "Rue no cursing in front of children, says Peeta. "Fine Victoria Ryder cover your ears, she says and they cover there ears. "GET YOUR ASS'S UP, she screams even louder. "OK OK were up, says Marvel as we all get up and walk into our rooms. "Girls military clothes or camouflage, I say. "K, they say and start going through there clothes. All the Victors have there own pole of clothes in mine Prim's and Peeta's room's except the girl's clothes are in mine and Prim's closet's and the boys are with Peeta's closet or my dad's closet or on the floor in Peeta's room.

We ran downstairs and grabbed the donuts and put them on a tray then the guys came downstairs and there military outfit. Cato decided that his leg was starting to feel better so on Wednesday he was going to go to the hospital and ask to take it off but today he wanted to try with out his cast but kept his sling on. "Baby do you think you will be OK without your cast on your leg, Clove ask him. "Ya I think my leg was just a sprain but my arm ya that's broken, he says then pecks Clove's lips. "And you miss look hot in your outfit, says Peeta and kisses my cheek which makes me blush. "So do you, I tell him and kiss his lips. He starts to go down almost to my neck but I stop him. "Peety not now, I say. "Fine but later your mine, says Peeta then kisses her cheek. The door bell then rang and Rue ran to get it. "Parent's Alert, screams Rue then comes back into the kitchen.

The parents walk in with bags and bags in there hands. "Aw you guys look so cute in your army uniform, says Glimmer's mom. "All made by Cinna and Madge, I say. "She get's that from me, says Madge's mom. "Cato were is your leg cast and your crutch's, says Cato's mom. "Upstairs, he says. "Cato go put them on, Cato's mom said. "Mom my leg is just sprained I don't need it I even asked Primmy, he says. "It's true those doctors no nothing if it hit them over there head, says Prim. "Fine but put the cast on ,Rue Glimmer can you go wake the little one's, says Cato's mom. "Sure Mrs. Knight, says Glimmer. "Katniss go help Cashmere with the microphones make sure they all work, says Cressida. "Marvel Gloss set up the bounce house and Thresh Brandon and Rory set up the paintball, says my mom. "We got a bounce house, says Prim. "Ya it's like a race it's really cool we are all going to race, says Gale's mom. "There is also a bounce house for the little ones, says Cressida. "Nice, I say. "Oh and Gale go help Rick with the slip and slide, says my mom. "Sure, says Gale.

**Rue's POV**

Me and Glimmer walked upstairs and saw the Victoria and Ryder still asleep and hugging each other. "Aww, me and Glimmer say quietly. I took a picture and sent it to everyone downstairs. Cato came upstairs and saw them. "They always do that I haven't seen them do that in a while since I've been here, he says. "Come on let's destroy this hug fest, I say then grab both of them. "Hey guys, I say. "Look big brother Cato is getting better, I tell them and show him without his crutch's and cast. "Yay you can play with us soon, says Victoria. "Ya but to day Delly's dad is coming back from the military and we are having a party so everyone has to change into camouflage our military style clothes, says Cato. "Yay Commander Theo is coming, says Victoria. I know Victoria and Ryder weren't here when Theo was with us but he used to write them letters and send them toys and all that stuff so they loved him. "OK let's get you guys changed Cato you take Ryder and me and Rue will change Victoria into a fresh pull up and Ryder's military clothes are in Rick's walk in closet on his table, says Glimmer. "K, says Cato them walks out with Ryder.

**Katniss's POV**

I was on a ladder helping Cashmere's with the microphone's and the lights. "OK Cashmere I think were done, I say then climb down from the ladder but tripped on one. "AHHH, I scream. I fall right into Peeta's arms. "Hi, he says. "Hi, thanks for catching me, I say. "Well your a catch, he says making me giggle then her puts me down. "You should be more careful you might fall into the wrong hands, says Peeta. "PEETA COME ON STOP SLACKING OFF, yells Gale. "Coming Gale, he says the kisses my head and runs off. "OK Katniss Cashmere go help with the water balloons Katniss be careful remember you still have asthma, says my mom. Yes I have asthma when I was born they said I couldn't breath right but I got better the doctors called it a miracle. "K mom, I say. "Commander Theo will be here in 1 hour people, screams my dad. "Victoria Ryder go play on the trampoline tent, screams Rue."K, the 2 scream and come off from the tree house and run to the big yellow trampoline tent.

That one hour past and Commander Theo was going to be here in 5 minutes. "OK do you guys remember the songs your singing, says Gale's mom. Ya were doing Star Spangle Banner God Bless the USA and I Will Always Love You by Whitney Huston, I say through the microphone so she can hear me. "Finnick and Gloss you guys are set with the music, yells Cressida."Yep, they say. "Marvel lighting, says my mom then Peeta shines the light on Johanna. "I think that good, says Johanna. "Brandon Rory projector and videos and photos ready, says Clove's mom. "Ready, they say through Cashmere's microphone since they were near it. "Everyone has their bathing suits on right, says Madge's mom. "Yes, we all say. "Where's Victoria and Ryder, says Cato's mom. "Where here, says Victoria through Rue's misc. "Go near Cato and Peeta, says Cato's mom and they run to Cato and Peeta and they lift them up. "Wait where's mine and Thresh's mom, says Rue through her microphone and the parents look at each other. "Where is she, says Thresh."Uh we'll tell you later, says my mom. "OK, says Rue.

"He's here, says Marvel from the door."OK Delly come on, says Cressida.

**Delly's POV**

We all go near the fence door and stand there till he walks through. I can't believe I'm about to see my dad after 10 years. My dad comes through the door with a huge smile on his face. "DADDY, I scream in tears and run to him. "HI Delly, he says. "I missed you, I say. "I missed you to, he says. "Hi honey, says Cressida. Cressida, says my dad. "I missed you, she says then hugs him. "What are you doing here, he asks. "Living with my daughter, she says. "I missed you both, he says then kiss our heads. We pull away and my dad looks over everyone. "Damn you guys got so tall especially you Cato and Gloss and Gale, says my dad. "Well we missed you Commander Theo, says Cato. "What happened to your arm, my dad asks. "Football and a Linebacker happened, he says. "You guys play football we are so playing a game, he says. Th-th-e-eo, screams Ryder as him and Victoria runs to him. "Victoria Ryder, my dad says then kneels down and hugs them. "How are you guys, he says. "Good, Victoria says. "Did you guys like your present, he says. "Ya, they say. "Good, he says then picks up Ryder and stands back up. "Well if it isn't Finnick Odair, he says. Oh Great. "Dad Finnick is my boyfriend and he loves me, I say as Finnick wraps his arm around my shoulder."OK but break her heart my gun is in your head, he says. "Yes sir, Finnick says then salute's him. Katniss Everdeen Peeta Mellark Primrose Everdeen and Rue Johnson well I remember like it was yesterday you were in my backyard with Delly flinging sand at each other, my dad says. "Well it was sure fun flinging it at you, Katniss says then hugs him. "And Rue and Prim, he says then put Ryder down and picks Rue and Prim up and spinning them upside down. "Man you guys are heavy, he says making us laugh. "My hat, Prim says as it comes off. "Dad put them down, I say. "Fine, he says. "And now the diva's Glimmer Madge Annie and Cashmere you guys still divas, he asks. "What you think, Glimmer says. "Why did I even have to ask, come here, my dad says then grabs them in a hug. "And now the bad ass Johanna Mason, he says. "My favorite, he says."HEY, Katniss Rue Prim and I say. "What you guys are still my favorite, she's a fighter, he says. "And I don't get a hello, says Marvel. "Oh the stupid boy in my life, says my dad with a sigh. "OH the sweet insults, Marvel says then wipes a fake tear away. "OK now we have a show for you Theo come on girls go ahead, says my dad. We walk on the stage with me Clove Katniss and Rue in the front.

"This is for you Commander, says Katniss.

_Katniss:_

_Oh, say can you see by the dawn's early light_

_Clove:_

_What so proudly we hailed at the twilight's last gleaming?_

_Rue:_

_Whose broad stripes and bright stars thru the perilous fight,_

_Delly:_

_O'er the ramparts we watched were so gallantly streaming?_

_Prim:_

_And the rocket's red glare, the bombs bursting in air,_

_Madge:_

_Gave proof through the night that our flag was still there._

_Annie:_

_Oh, say does that Star - Spangled Banner yet wave_

_All:_

_O'er the land of the free and the home of the brave?_

Everyone then claps and the next song comes on. **(This is God Bless the USA)**

_Delly:_

_If tomorrow all the things were gone_

_I'd worked for all my life,_

_And I had to start again_

_With just my family by my side,_

_Katniss:_

_I'd thank my lucky stars_

_To be living here today,_

_'Cause the flag still stands for freedom_

_And they can't take that away._

_All:_

_And I'm proud to be an American_

_Where at least I know I'm free,_

_And I won't forget the men who died_

_And who gave that right to me,_

_I gladly stand up next to you_

_And defend her still today,_

_'Cause there ain't no doubt I love this land_

_God Bless the U.S.A._

_Clove:_

_From the lakes of Minnesota_

_To the hills of Tennessee,_

_Across the plains of Texas_

_From sea to shining sea._

_Rue:_

_From Detroit down to Houston_

_To New York to L.A.,_

_There's pride in every American heart_

_And it's time to make a change_

_All:_

_And I'm proud to be an American_

_Where at least I know I'm free,_

_And I won't forget the men who died_

_And who gave that right to me,_

_I gladly stand up next to you_

_And defend her still today,_

_'Cause there ain't no doubt I love this land_

_God Bless the U.S.A._

_Delly Katniss Clove Rue:_

_And I'm proud to be an American_

_Where at least I know I'm free,_

_And I won't forget the men who died_

_And who gave that right to me,_

_I gladly stand up next to you_

_And defend her still today,_

_'Cause there ain't no doubt I love this land_

_God Bless the U.S.A._

"And our last song means a lot to all of us, says Clove. "This is from us to you Commander Theo because we love you for all the things you've done for us our nation and our country, says Rue. "And we will always love you, thank you for coming home, I say.

_Delly:_

_If... I... should... stay_

_I would only be in your way_

_So I'll go but I know_

_I'll think of you every step of the way_

_All:_

_And I... will always love you, ooh_

_Will always love you_

_You_

_My darling, you..._

_Mm-mm_

_Katniss:_

_Bittersweet memories –_

_That is all I'm taking with me._

_So good-bye._

_Please don't cry:_

_We both know I'm not what you, you need_

_All:_

_And I... will always love you_

_I... will always love you_

_You, ooh_

_Clove:_

_I hope life treats you kind_

_And I hope you have all you've dreamed of_

_Rue:_

_And I wish you joy and happiness_

_But above all this I wish you love_

_Katniss Clove Delly Rue and Prim:_

_And I... will always love you_

_I will always love you_

_I will always love you_

_I will always love you_

_All:_

_I will always love you_

_I, I will always love you._

_You._

_Darling, I love you._

_I'll always..._

_I'll always love you._

_Ooh_

_Ooh_

Everyone started clapping and some people had tears in their eyes including me Rue Katniss Clove Madge and Glimmer. "WE LOVE YOU COMMANDER, the girls screamed through the microphones. The guys came on stage and Finnick ran and picked me up and twirled me. Then my dad came on stage towards us. "Thank you Dell, he says then takes his hat off and puts it on Finnick's head. "You know Finnick you've always been like a son to me I hope that will happen one day, he says. Thanks Commander, he says.

**Rue's POV**

I really want to know why my mom isn't here. "Rory what do you think happened to my mom, I ask him as I wrap my arm around his waist and he wraps his arm around my waist and I lean my head on his shoulder. "I don't know but whatever it is you still have me and Peeta and all of us OK and you still have Thresh, he says then kisses my head. "Thanks, I say."OK come everyone time to eat, says Mrs. Everdeen. We all went to the table and sat down. "So on my way over here I saw in the news that you guys are superheros called the Victors, says Theo. "Yep right now we are on a mission which Cinna said we will start the mission tomorrow, says Madge. "Wow that's cool I'm proud of you guys, says Theo. "Thanks, we say. "Mama Kathy can you tell us where our mom is now, I say. "OK, Thresh Rue your mom left she said she couldn't pay for things anymore and she couldn't take care of you guys anymore so she left, Rue she told me that she loved you and she wish she didn't leave but she said Peeta can take care of you and Thresh she left us to take care of you, she left you guys a note and these, says Mama Kathy then hands us the note and 2 necklace's with gold chain with an eye that is upside down. **(Like Nina's on house of Anubis but there is no magic)**

I grab the note and read it out loud.

_Dear Rue and Thresh,_

_I'm so sorry I left you guys but I couldn't afford to keep you guys_

_I lost my job and we have no more house_

_I didn't want to end up like your father leaving you guys but I couldn't stay so I left_

_Rue you and Peeta are like a family stay with him and Thresh you are staying with the Everdeens_

A tear drops from my face so I crawl over to Peeta and sit on his lap and Thresh grabs the note and finishes it.

_I feel bad that I didn't get to say goodbye but I couldn't look at you guys and leave_

_I gave you guys these necklaces's so when I want to come back I will know you are my babies_

_Peeta please take care of Rue she is to young and to gentle to be going through this stuff but I had to leave_

_Thresh you are a strong and good person you will make a change in this world never change_

_Sincerely,_

_Your mother_

_P.S I'm living with your father I met up with him and we got along I wish I could bring you but I can't look out for you anymore._

"Were we not good enough for her, and she went to go live with my dad, she didn't think maybe I wanted to see my dad, Thresh says. "Thresh we tried to stop her but she already left and we asked her is she going to take you guys she said she wanted you guys to stay with your friends I am so sorry, says Mama Kathy. "Rue, says Mama Kathy. I look up from Peeta's chest and look at her. "She loved you, you have gone through a lot but look at, you, you are only 12 and you are a celebrity a Victor a singer and a dancer and another family who loves and cares about you, says Mama Kathy. "Why does everyone leave me, I say through tears. "Rue there are a few people who didn't leave you, says Clove. "Who, I say. "Us, says Cato. Thresh, says Mrs. Everdeen. Thresh looks up and looks mad. "Track her down, he says. "I already have her, says Annie. "Where is she, I say. "She's in...TEXAS with you father, Annie says in shock. "Leave her there, says Thresh. "Thresh, she's your mother, says Cashmere. "She is not my mother, mother's don't leave you and keep you away from your father, mothers stay and take care of you not leave you like an orphan, Thresh says. "Thresh come on let's go to the training room, says Theo. Thresh got up and jumped over the chair. "I'm going to, to make sure he is OK coming Clove, says Cato. Ya, she says. "Rue come on I'll take care of you, says Peeta into my ear. "I know, I say then wipe my eyes. "Here Rue Katniss told me about, says Mama Kathy then pulls out the scrapbook Katniss made me."Thank you, I say and grab it. I turn to the first page and it's a picture of me and Clove I smile it because that was when we went bowling and Marvel rolled down the lane and hit his head on a pin it was funny but we had to call an ambulance to get his head out. I turn the next page and see all the victors before. I then turn to the 3rd page ad it's a picture of me and my mom. "You can take that out if you want, says Katniss."No I don't want to just have to hide it from Thresh, I say. "Come on guys, this is supposed to be a party let's play some paintball, says Delly."Yay, we all scream.


	6. Diva Day

**Diva Day**

**HAPPY READING!**

**Chapter 6:**

After a few hours Thresh came back and we went into the pool the bounce house and now we are doing the race bounce "OK Rules are you go through the whole thing no cheating, says Rick."OK Rue and Clove you're first. "Great I have to go up against the sneaky one, says Clove."OK one your mark get set go, says Rick. I did the whole thing and I was the first one out then Clove. "See she is too good, says Clove then jumps down."YASS, I scream. "OK next is Katniss and Prim, says Mama Kathy. "On your mark get set go, says Rick. "Come on Prim beat her ass, screams Peeta. "PEETA, we here Katniss scream. "What this game is no joke its win or die, says Peeta making us laugh.

We finished the all the games and now the guys were playing football even Cato. "THEO THEO YOUR OUR HERO, the girls scream since we are like Theo's side line cheerleaders. "Wow brother your good for a guy with a broken arm, Katniss shouts. "I know but my arm really hurts, he shouts back and makes us laugh. CATO CATO HERE'S OUR MAN IF HE CAN'T DO IT NO ONE CAN, we shout. "It's now 12 for Theo and 12 for the puma's who ever gets this last point wins, says Rick. Finnick throws the ball to Cato and Cato runs down to the end of the yard and scores a touchdown. "CATO CATO HE'S OUR MAN BUT RIGHT NOW YOU SHOULD GIVE HIM A HAND, me and Katniss shout since Cato is tired and is in pain from his arm. We run down to the field and help him up.

"OK I think this party's over, says Mama Kathy.

"Rue and Thresh tomorrow I set up a shopping spree so you can get things for your new room Rick and the guys are adding another part to the house, says Mama Kathy. "Thank you, Thresh says. "Anything for you guys you're my kids now, she says and hugs us."OK anyone who doesn't live here out, Katniss screams. "What I don't want to go, Peeta says. "Not you, you live here, Katniss says. "Oh Peeta, me and your father turned your room into a gym so ya, says Peeta's mom. "Can't the love just go around, Peeta says as they walk away? "Cato Brandon gets your siblings from upstairs, screams Katniss. Brandon stop smacking on my sisters face and get some air, Katniss screams at Brandon. I grab Rory real quick and kiss his lips. "Rory did you not just here what I was saying to Brandon stop smacking on Rue's face and get out, says Katniss making us blush and laugh."OK OK I'm leaving, he says then run out. "OK bye see ya get out by Commander by brother by Clove by Delly and all you other people, says Katniss as she motions everyone out."Dang Catnap, says Peeta. Cato then bust back into the backyard. "Wait remember I have to stay here, says Cato. Oh ya come on, says Katniss.

"OK I need clothes, says Thresh. "All upstairs Rue you are staying in Prim's room Peeta with Katniss and Thresh in Peeta's Cato in the guest room, Thresh and Rue we have to get your bed from your house unless you all are sleeping downstairs, says Mama Kathy. "Were fine just grateful you are taking us in, says Thresh then wraps his arm around my shoulder. "No problem, says Mama Kathy.

**Peeta's POV**

I can't believe Rue's and Thresh parents didn't they love them. They've had to go through this twice now they are orphans. "OK come on Rue, I say then pick her up. "Prim come, I say and lift her up to. I walk to their rooms with Katniss trailing behind me. They changed out of their clothes into pajamas and I had to stand outside. "OK Peeta it's safe to come in now, says Katniss. I walk in and see Rue and Prim already in bed. "Want us to sing you guys a song, says Katniss as we kneel down on the side of Prim's bed. Ya, says Prim. "OK, I say. **(Next song is true colors)**

_Katniss and Peeta:_

_You with the sad eyes_

_Don't be discouraged_

_Oh I realize_

_It's hard to take courage_

_In a world full of people_

_You can lose sight of it all_

_And the darkness, inside you_

_Can make you feel so small_

_But I see your true colors_

_Shining through_

_I see your true colors_

_And that's why I love you_

_So don't be afraid to let them show_

_Your true colors_

_True colors are beautiful,_

_Like a rainbow_

_Show me a smile then,_

_Don't be unhappy, can't remember_

_When I last saw you laughing_

_If this world makes you crazy_

_And you've taken all you can bear_

_You call me up_

_Because you know I'll be there_

_And I'll see your true colors_

_Shining through_

_I see your true colors_

_And that's why I love you_

_So don't be afraid to let them show_

_Your true colors_

_True colors are beautiful,_

_Like a rainbow_

_So sad eyes_

_Discouraged now_

_Realize_

_When this world makes you crazy_

_And you've taken all you can bear_

_You call me up_

_Because you know I'll be there_

_And I'll see your true colors_

_Shining through_

_I see your true colors_

_And that's why I love you_

_So don't be afraid to let them show_

_Your true colors_

_True colors, true colors_

_'Cause there's a shining through_

_I see your true colors_

_And that's why I love you_

_So don't be afraid to let them show_

_Your true colors, true colors_

_True colors are beautiful,_

_Beautiful, like a rainbow_

_Their's always room for change_

Rue and Prim were now fast asleep so we got up when we turned around Thresh was standing at the door. "Peeta take care of her she went through this twice she is too young to be going through this kind of stuff don't hurt her, says Thresh. "OK, I say. "Cato is already knocking out so I'm going to bed see ya guys, says Thresh. "See ya, we say. We walk out and me and Katniss go into her room. We crawl into her bed and I wrap my arms around her waist and her back is against my chest. "You know Rue and Thresh my parents I heard them say they were going to adopt them so they will be my brother and sister, says Katniss. That's good especially for Rue she needs a real family people who love and care for her, I say. "Were her family, says Katniss. I love you Catnap, I say. "I love you to Peety, she says then I kiss her temple and hug her tighter.

**(Page Break)**

**Rue's POV**

I wake up at around 5 o'clock in the morning and change real quick but into casual stuff since later I'm going on the date with Rory the Victors set up. I walk downstairs and see Mama Kathy and Rick cooking breakfast. "Mama Kathy, I say as I walk up behind her and wrap my arms around her waist and put my head on her shoulder in a motherly way. "What is it Rue, she ask. "Can I go take a walk real quick, I ask. "Sure just be careful, she says. "Yep, I say then grab my school bag and phone and walk out the door.

I was walking down the street when I felt something in my pocket. I pull it out to see it's the note my mom gave me and the locket. I put the locket on and tuck it under my shirt and put the note in my bag. **(This song is Maybe but the version from the movie Annie by Quvenzhane Wallis)**

_Rue:_

_Maybe far away_

_Or maybe real nearby_

_He may be pouring her coffee_

_She may be straightening his tie_

_Maybe in a house_

_All hidden by the hill_

_She's sitting playing piano_

_He's sitting paying a bill_

_Betcha they're young_

_Betcha they're smart_

_Bet they collect things_

_Like ashtrays, and art_

_Betcha they're good_

_Why shouldn't they be?_

_Their one mistake_

_Was giving up me_

_So maybe now it's time,_

_And maybe when I wake_

_They'll be there calling me "Baby"_

_Maybe..._

_Betcha he reads_

_Betcha she sews_

_Maybe she's made me_

_A closet of clothes_

_Maybe they're strict_

_As straight as a line..._

_don't really care_

_As long as they're mine_

_So maybe now this prayer's_

_The last one of it's kind..._

_Won't you please come get your "Baby" [x2?]_

_Maybe..._

I walked all the way to the park and see Rory sitting on a bench with his head down and his arms are on his head but his elbows are on his knees and his left leg is shaking. What is he doing here? "Rory, I say and he looks up. "Rue what are you doing here, he ask. "I was taking a walk, I say. "OH, he says. "What are you doing here, I say then sit beside him. "Needed to clear my head, he says. "What's going on, I say. "Nothing, it's just things aren't going to change between us since your mom isn't here, he ask. "No of course not I'm just going to be living with Katniss and the Everdeens, I say. Ya but I know but what about Peeta you're going to spend a whole bunch of time with him and forget about me, he says then stands up angrily and fast. "Rory yes I'm going to spend a lot of time with Peeta but he has to take care of me and I can't forget about you, I love you, I say then stand up to. "But I don't want people to take you away from me, he says. "Rory I'm yours no matter what OK, I say and wrap my arms around his neck and he wraps his around my waist."OK, I love you, he says. "I love you to, I say then give him a passionate kiss. I was about to pull away but then he deepens the kiss. We finally break away for air. "Let's head back to your house, he says.

We walk to Katniss house and see all the Victors there. "Where were you guys, Peeta ask. "Mama Kathy let me go for a walk and I found Rory, I say. "You guys have to be careful you know Foxface is still running around, says Gale. "OK, we say. "OK ladies this is your day were us guys take you on your first official date Annie Justin as already waiting on the beach for our arrival with his motorcycle, screams Finnick. "OK people on your motorcycle's and ladies follow behind us, says Cato. "Cato you know you only have to keep the cast on not the sling, says Cashmere. "Oh ya, Cato says then takes it off and throws it over his shoulder.

We got on our bikes and drove to some abandoned beach. We walked across the beach and saw Justin sitting on a rock. "Hey Justin, we say. "Hey guys, h-hi Annie, he says then walks to her. "Hi Justin, Annie says then holds onto her jacket. "I got you something, he says. "Aw Justin you didn't have to get me anything, Annie says. "Well I did, he says then pulls out a black rectangular box. Annie opens it and it's a long necklace with a diamond heart at the end. "Oh my god Justin I love it, says Annie then wraps him in a hug. "I'd knew you'd like it, he says. "Well know that that's done what are we supposed to do, says Johanna. "What do you girls want to do, says Marvel. "Relax, says Katniss as she falls to the floor to relax. "Catnap come on something fun, says Peeta. "Look around there's a bunch of rocks let's climb them, says Madge.

We climbed the rocks over and over again for like 1 hour and I did a back flip of of it to. "OK I'm going to try and do a back flip off the rock, says Cato. "Cato you have a broken hand you can't do that, says Prim. "I can do it, He says then climbs to the top of the rock. Cato does 3 back flips and lands right on the ground. "You were saying, he says. All the girls run to him and hug him and saying things like 'your so brave' and 'that was awesome' but he knows we are only playing because we are not like that. "Come on dude your going to take our girls like that, says Marvel. "Yep, he says then kisses mine and Johanna's head. "Guys we have to head back to school Commander Theo is there to for some assembly thing, says Annie. "OK, we say. I jump on Peeta's back and he lifts me on his shoulders.

We drove back to school and walk to Cinna's office. "Cinna, Johanna shouts. "In here, he says from the secret room.

**Katniss's POV**

We sit in the chairs and Clove once again sits in Peeta's lap and I sit in Cato's but Peeta put's Rue in Rory's lap first. Cinna turns around and say "How come every time were in here you 4 are like that" as he says to me Cato Peeta and Clove. "I don't know they just come and sit in our laps, says Cato. "What we are the 4 best'es friends we can't do this just we are dating you guys, says Clove. "We never said that Clove, says Peeta. "Your turning this whole thing on us, says Cato. "You know what fine Clove your boyfriend is being a bitch tell him I'm not talking to him until he says sorry, I say. "Tell your boyfriend that he is being a bitch and that I'm not talking to him either, Clove says then we get up and sit in our chairs. "What the hell just happened, says Gale Cato Peeta Marvel Finnick and Johanna. "NOTHING, me and Clove scream. "Well Commander Theo is in the auditorium and you guys will be singing and dancing because Haymitch and Andie are coming with the cast of Step Up All In, says Cinna. "Yes, we say. "Now you guys are singing Ass Back Home by Gym Class Heros all the guys are playing the instruments except Finnick Cato and Peeta also Katniss you are doing a solo you are performing your song Let It Be Me the song you sent me, says Cinna. "Wait I didn't send you that, that is a personal song, I say. "I may have done something, says Cato ."Oh you're dead, I say then almost jump him but Peeta and Clove hold me back. "Katniss don't worry it's a great song that should be heard, says Cinna. "Fine, I say.

"OK now Foxface, she has not been in school for a week so tonight no matter what Johanna Peeta Thresh and Marvel will be going on that mission OK, Rory you can't go because it is too risky they got you last time they can get you again, says Cinna. "OK, says Rory. "But the 4 that are going you will have extra security but I did make a fake house visit to Foxface's house and she has a room full of that stuff she used on Rory so we have to get it before she uses it on the rest of you so Peeta Johanna Thresh and Marvel you 4 have to take 3 for each of you today then next week Prim Brandon Katniss and Glimmer you 4 are going on the mission next week so you guys take another 4. "What if she knows it's gone, says Marvel. "That's why we are going to use the same jars as she used fill them with Mountain Dew and plant it in the room, says Cinna. "OK, says Marvel. "OK go to the auditorium Commander Theo is already there, says Cinna.

We walk out and walk down the hallway me and Clove by each other's side and Cato and Peeta behind us begging for us to forgive us. "Come on guys were sorry, says Peeta and me and Clove just ignore them. "You guys are acting like divas, says Cato. Me and Clove stop and turn around. "Well maybe if you think were diva's we should break up, says Clove. "What we didn't say that, says Peeta. "You implied it, I say. "Fine you know what were threw, says Clove to Cato. "So are we Peeta, I say. "Catnap you've never said my real name before, and I don't want to break up with you it's just a tiny fight, says Peeta. "Katniss they don't remember the last time someone called us a diva, Clove says to me in a sad me and Clove were little someone called us a diva because me and Clove always wore the same thing so they word got around and everyone hated us until Peeta and Cato heard and anyone who said that word to us got beat up. "Remember in 4th grade when someone called us a diva and everyone hated us, I say. "Shit, says Cato. "Tell Haymitch to give my solo to Rue she knows the words, and our solo's for the group dance to Rue and Cashmere, says Clove. We then bump past them and run out the door and to our motorcycle's.

We drove to our secret spot where the wall is and climb the tree. "They know what happened to us in 4th grade why would they call us that, says Clove as we look over the wall at the sun. "I don't know and there our best friends I thought they loved us, I say. "I guess not, says Clove. Clove's phone then beeps and she pulls it out her bag. "What's up with your phone, I say when she pulled a really old phone. "My parent's grounded me since I few weeks ago they told me to clean my room and I ignored them and they gave me this but they got me a new laptop, says Clove."Cool, I said. "But I got the same this morning I hit Prim because she was using my clothes so I hit her and got stuck with this dumb phone, I say and pulled it out. "But anyway who texted, I ask. "There's 5 the first one is Cato then Rue Peeta and Cinna wait and my parents, she says. "Ignore Peeta's and Cato's what does Rue's says' thanks for letting me do your solo got a standing ovation and I heard what Cato and Peeta did I'm so sorry' Cinna says 'I called yours and Katniss's parents because I heard what Peeta and Cato did and they said you can skip school but Rue and Annie are going to help you with the work later and you missed the signing you both have one tomorrow' I forgot about the signing it's Tuesday, and my parents said 'You can skip school with Katniss but be home by 6', says Clove. "K, here's the text's now from them, I say. "Hey let's make a video of us singing we need something on our YouTube page, says Clove. "OK let's sing Mary did you know, I say. "Classy, says Clove.

_Katniss:_

_Mary, did you know that your baby boy would one day walk on water?_

_Clove:_

_Mary, did you know that your baby boy would save our sons and daughters?_

_Both:_

_Did you know that your baby boy has come to make you new?_

_This child that you've delivered, will soon deliver you._

_Clove:_

_Mary, did you know that your baby boy will give sight to a blind man?_

_Katniss:_

_Mary, did you know that your baby boy will calm a storm with his hand?_

_Both:_

_Did you know that your baby boy has walked where angels trod?_

_When you kiss your little baby, you kiss the face of God._

**(Next part they over lap look up Mary Did You Know by Pentatonix)**

_Katniss:_

_Mary, did you know?_

_Clove:_

_Mary, did you know?_

_Katniss:_

_Mary, did you know?_

_Clove:_

_Mary, did you know?_

_Katniss:_

_Mary, did you know?_

_Clove:_

_Mary, did you know?_

_Katniss:_

_The blind will see, the deaf will hear and the dead will live again._

_The lame will leap, the dumb will speak, the praises of the lamb._

_Clove:_

_Mary, did you know that your baby boy is Lord of all creation?_

_Mary, did you know that your baby boy would one day rule the nations?_

_Both:_

_Did you know that your baby boy is heaven's perfect Lamb?_

_That sleeping child you're holding is the great I am._

_Both (overlap):_

_Mary, did you know? Mary, did you know? Mary, did you know?.._

Clove then pulls out her new laptop to upload the video. "Cool laptop, I say. "Thanks my parents gave it to me as a present for saving people, she says. "My parents said they were but they said that yesterday so, I trail off. "OK, its uploaded and already has 2,000 views and a comment, says Clove. "The user is MyInspiration, it says 'You 2 are the best out of the Victors you are so talented and amazing you have great voices and I love you guys one day I want to be just like you and change the world', says Clove. "Wow, I say let me see this, I say and grab her laptop. "I'm going to reply OK 'Thank you for that I know you will change the world and you made my day and that's all I needed to here', I say and press he reply button. "I love you Katniss your my best friend, Clove says. "I love you to, I say. "Come on I need food and the guys are in gym so we can go to the bakery, says Clove as we jump down from the tree.


	7. The Fight

**The Fight**

**HAPPY READING!**

**Chapter 7:**

**Cato's POV**

How can I say that to Clove and Katniss. I lost the best people in my life except Rue and Prim and Victoria and Ryder but you get my point. And to top it all off we broke up. The guys and I were in the locker room and me and Peeta were just laying face down on the bench moaning we did that in all our classes and during the fan signing so far after we broke up with Katniss and Clove. "Guys you've been doing that all day come on I know what will cheer you guys up a nice game of basketball, says Marvel as him and Finnick get us sitting up straight. "Katniss and Clove loved basketball, says Peeta as we start to sniffle. "Oh come on now the water works, says Thresh. "Thresh they are best friends of course there going to cry, says Rue from the vent. Rue always sneaks up from the vent but away from the vent window so she won't see us. "Wait Clove just posted something on YouTube it;s of Katniss and Clove singing Mary Did You Know like the one that Aaliyah Rose girl did and Pentatonix's, says Rue. "Let me see, I say as I open the vent and rue hands me her laptop the one Thresh got her. Me and Peeta watch the whole video and burst out crying. "OK Rue go ask Cinna if we can take them home and that we will be back, says Finnick as him and Marvel walk out with me and him. "K, shouts Rue. "Rue out of the vents, we hear a teacher shout from the vents. "I'm doing something important Ms. Martin, Rue shouts back.

We walk to our bikes and ride to the bakery. When we got there Katniss and Clove were there talking to Rye.

**Katniss's POV**

Aw they are crying over us, now I feel bad. "Katniss Clove, deal with them, Finnick says then him and Marvel walk out leaving Cato and Peeta there sniffling and tears coming out. "Whatcha do to them, says Rye to me and Clove. "They called us diva's, Clove says. "So we broke up with them, I finish. "Ooh this will be interesting, he says then puts his hand under his chin. "Clove Katniss we're sorry we called you diva's we weren't thinking, says Cato through sniffles. "Why did you guys say that you know what happened to us, I say. "Because we were idiots and jerks, Peeta says then starts crying again. "You guys have to earn that back, says Clove then we grab our soda's that Rye gave us and walked out. "Bye Rye, we say. "Bye guys, he yells back.

We walked to my house and went in the pool. Me and Clove were at the edge of the pool talking about school and missions and all that stuff. "Kat they were crying over us, says Clove. "I know, Clove maybe we were acting like diva's and we love them there our best friends, I say. "I know but they have to earn it back, Clove says. "Hey guys, says Rue as she jumps in the pool. "Rue what are you doing here, Clove says. "The guys came back to school and Cinna told me to ask them what happened they told me you guys turned them down so I told Cinna and told me to come check on you guys because we can't have a crying Peeta on the mission, I texted you guys it check your phones, Rue says. We get our phones and Rue ask "What is up with your phones. "I slapped Prim this morning and Clove didn't clean her room, I say. "Oh your mom just gave me a phone to because I forgot to tell her I left school I have to keep it for a week, says Rue. "I think half the Victors did to, she adds.

"Oh I got the text, Clove says. "I did to, I say. "Come on guys lets go jump in the trampoline tent, Clove says. We jumped around in the trampoline tent for a while but then my mom called us in for lunch. We walked into the kitchen and Mrs. Knight and Victoria were here. "Hi guys, Mrs. Knight says. "Hi, we say then hug her. "Clove I heard what happened with you and Cato I don't blame you they know what happened to you guys they shouldn't have said that, says Mrs Knight. "I know, we say. "OK come on eat your pizza and there are chips in the pantry, me and Mrs. Knight are going to get the papers so it approves that me and Rick are Rue's and Thresh's official guardians and Clove your mom is coming by because we have to dog sit your dog because your parents are going on a business trip for 3 days to Orlando, there are m and m's in the cabinet Rue don't touch if you do you have that phone for another week and Katniss remember to take your inhaler, and Rue your's and Thresh's rooms are ready we already put your stuff in, says my mom as she runs around the kitchen to get her stuff. "OK, I say then walk to the drawer with my inhaler. "OK don't break anything if someone is at the door check the monitor from the security camera first, says my mom. "Mama Kathy we have been home alone before, says Clove. "OK, and your not home alone your father is in the office down the hall, says my mom. "Oh, I say.

"Bye girls, says . "Bye, we say and walk to the table were our pizza is. "I got a text, says Rue then pulls her phone out. "It's from Annie 'Peeta had a sugar rush at lunch but he is fine', says Rue as she reads the text. "OK, I say. "Kat you know that Peeta lives here and Cato is staying here until his arm and leg are better, says Rue. "Shit, I say. "Katniss watch your language or you will have the phone for 2 more weeks, yells my father. "Sorry dad, this phone doesn't work anyway, I yell back. "Bring it here we have more, he yells back. I get up and walk to my dad's office.

**Rue's POV**

Cato and Peeta sent me back home because they wanted me to see and tell them how to get them back. "Cato told me you and Katniss want them to that they have to earn you back what do you expect they do, I ask. "I don't know something romantic serenade us picnic in the park or on the beach just something romantic, she says. "I wish Rory can do something like that, I say. "Rue, Rue do you copy, says someone through my watch. I take out the screen from my back pocket and see it's Peeta. Katniss walks back into the room with a new phone and walked over to me and Clove scooted her chair closer. "Catnap, Peeta says. Katniss scoffs and walks away with Clove. "Rue did you find out anything, he says loudly. "Find out what, Katniss says. "Nothing got go bye, he says then ends the call. "Rue find out what, says Clove. "OK Peeta and Cato sent me back home to find out what you guys wanted them to do so you can take them back, I say while playing with the screen and shrugging a lot. "Rue why would you do that, says Clove. "Because I hate seeing you guys mad at each other your my family, I say. "Aw they sent a spy for us, says Clove. "Wait what, I say confused. "We want them back to but they have to earn it, says Katniss. "Nice, I say.

The doorbell then rings and Clove checks the monitor. "It's my mom, Clove says then runs to the door with me and Katniss trailing behind her and Katniss was carrying Victoria who I forgot was here. "Hi mom, Clove says as she opens the door. "Hi Clove, hi girls. "Clove here's your stuff, be good don't get into trouble and here's your phone give it to Rick though and tell you can have it back in 3 days but remember they can punish you and this trip is being turned into a week but we will be back by New Years, says Mrs. Fuhrman. "OK bye mom, Clove said then hugged her. "OK bye, she says then walks away.

We walk into the living room and Katniss turned the TV on for Victoria. "Oh guys I ordered these microphone things that someone personalized for the group it's in my room, I say. "OK let's see, Katniss says as she picks up Victoria. We walk upstairs and I walk in my room. "Wow, your parents added stuff, I say to Katniss then sit in the bubble chair. I then turn to the desk and see a laptop. "OMG I have 2 laptops now, I scream. "OK where's the mic's, says' Clove. "Over in that box there is one were we don't have to hold and just a regular mic pick one, I say. "Wow the boys have the one with no jewels right, Clove says. "Ya, I say then cross my legs in my chair. "I got you one to Victoria, I say then Clove pulls out a toy microphone and hands it to Victoria.

"Yay, she says then I notice a weird key necklace around her neck. "Hey Victoria where did you get that necklace, I ask. "Oh ya Threshy told me to gyive it to you thist morning, she says then crawls in my lap. "Let me call him, I say then pull out my screen for my watch. Thresh then picks up. "Thresh what is this key Tori gave me this key what is it for, I ask then hold it up. "Hey Rue what's this trunk you have, ask Katniss as she pulls it out. "I don't know, I say. "Rue I can't talk now I'm in class, Thresh says then ends the call. I walk over to the trunk and see the key hole then I look at the key. "I think I should wait for the others I've never opened this before and I don't want to know what happens, I say then push it up against the front of my bed.

**Katniss's POV**

We walk downstairs and Finnick Peeta and Cato are standing there, their still in tears and their eyes are even redder. Why don't they just get over us even though I don't want them to get over us, ugh why are they doing this to me."What are you doing here, Clove ask. "I live here, Peeta says. "And I live here until my arm and leg are better, Cato says. "I just had to drive them home I'm out, Finnick says then walks out the door. "Aren't you suppose to be at school, Katniss says."Cinna let us out since he thought we were depressed too much and we got detention tomorrow by Mrs. Hannagin for disturbing the class, says Cato. "Don't give in I know they are cute and adorable right now just don't give in, Clove says in my ear as I look straight at them. "Clove look at them, I whisper back.

"Give us a moment guys, Clove says then grabs my arm and drags me into my room. "Katniss they have to earn back our friendship and relationship, I know they are bring really adorable and cute right now but we can't go back to them not yet, Clove says. "Clove they got detention and sent home and crying there eyes out because of us Peeta isn't even aloud to go on the mission anymore, I say. "OK ya but we have to wait, Clove says. "Fine but if they go into depression then I will kill you, I say.

We walk back out and Peeta and Cato are outside sitting on the lawn. We walk in front of them and Clove says "Guys you heard what we said and we ment it earn it back. "What if we said we are taking you out on a date later, says Peeta through tears. "That's 30% of our relationship earned back, I say then kiss Peeta's and Cato's cheeks. "Earn the rest back OK, Clove says. "OK, they say then we walk away to the back door. "We love you, Cato and Peeta shout and I turn around and walk backwards and say "40%. They get up and go to there cars with I can hear a few sniffles.

Me and Clove walk to the backyard and Rue and Victoria are in the tree house. "Rue your dead, Clove says. "No I'm not because I'm helping you guys, Rue says. "How, I say. "I'm bringing your relationship closer together, she says. "How, we say. "Because we all know you guys didn't really break up with them this is just a fight and you guys still love them it's basic math, she says. "Whatever, we say and climb the tree. "Oh Cato is coming over to drop Ryder off so we can bring him to school and pick him up later, says Rue as Victoria plays with her shirt. "OK, let's go inside and wait then, I say and get up.

After 10 minutes Cato came and dropped Ryder off. "Hi Ryder, I say and pick him up. "H-hi K-k-Katniss, he says. "You ready to go to school, Clove says. "Y-ya, he says. "H-hi Katniss hi Clove, Cato says as he plays with the sides of his shirt. "Hi Cato, we say. "Um I'm excited for tonight, he says. "OK, where are you taking us, Clove ask. "It's a surprise, he says. "OK, so far you and Peeta have 45% of our friendship back still have to work on relationship, Clove says. "OK, Cato says. "Bye Cato, I say then close the door. "OK here get your backpack on, I say then put his back pack on. "Now girls let's fix his clothes, Clove says then we tuck half of his shirt into his pants so it is tuckled and we mess his hair up a little and fix his pants and remove on of his backpack straps. "Hey what's this necklace under your shirt, ask Clove. "M-my fam-ily g-got it f-for m-m-me, he says. "Oh it's cool, I say then tuck it back under and kiss Ryder's cheek making him blush. "Come on, Rue come on bring Victoria, I yell. "DAD I'M GOING TO DROP RYDER OF THE SCHOOL, I yell to my dad. "OK, he yells back. We walk to my car and Clove an I strap Ryder and Victoria in there car seats. We were driving to school only like 15 minutes away. "Clovey Katniss I heard your mad at Cato, says Victoria. "Ya we are but don't worry it will get better, Clove says. "OKay because I also heard he was crying all day and so was Peeta, says Victoria. "I think there better now it's just a cloudy day for them but it's get better, I say.

After the ride we were at Ryder's school. "OK let's get you signed in, I say then open Ryder's door. We walk in the school and the kids start cheering. "Oh look what we have here Ryder and the Victors, says Ryder's teacher. "Everyone say hello Katniss Clove and Rue, she says. "HELLO KATNISS CLOVE AND RUE, the class says. "Hi everyone we're just here to drop off Ryder, I say then put him down and he goes to the back of the class in the corner.

I see some girl pass Ryder a note and he reads it and throws it on the ground and he puts his head down and I can hear him sniffle. "Wait can I take Ryder back a minute, I say. "Go ahead, Ryder, says the teacher. The 5 of us walk in the hallway and I kneel down in front of Ryder. "Ryder what happened, I ask. "No-n-nothing, he says. "Ryder I saw that girl pass that note, what did it say, I ask. "I-it s-s-said th-that i-if I-I'm re-re-related to a V-v-victor th-then a-all th-th-those dea-dea-deadly m-m-missions a-ar-are be-because of my u-u-ugly f-f-face, he says in tears. "Aw Ryder, I say then pull him in a hug. "Ryder your not ugly, you are the cutest little boy in there, Clove says. "Ya Ryder how about we say something to your class about bullying, says Rue. Ryder and Victoria knew what bullying was because the Victors were helping in this class and we were watching them and the teacher asked us to talk about it. Yes in the Victors we like helping a lot at orphanage's foster homes homeless shelter classrooms and animal sheltors. "O-ok, he says. Clove lifts him up and we walk back into the classroom.

"Well Victors would you like to say anything, ask the teacher. "Actually yes, Clove says then puts Ryder down and he runs to the back. "OK guys there is this thing called bullying it's when you hurt an innocent person, I say.

"Now when you bully someone it doesn't feel good and if you are being bullied tell someone like a older brother or sister or a adult but some don't because they fear the adult will talk to the person and they will call you a tattle tale and bully you more, says Clove. "But if you tell someone they will come up with a idea to make it better, Rue says. "Now if your a bully in this class raise your hand or you pick on someone and call them names, I ask. Half the class raised there hand. "Now thank you for being honest but how do you feel when you pick on them, you, Clove says as she picks on the person that called Ryder a bully. "I feel bad but that person deserves it they have a problem who couldn't pick on that, she says.

"They don't deserve it if they can't control it and they don't deserve it, Rue says. "What's your name, I ask. "Sophia, she says. "Well Sophia I heard you are picking on Ryder last week why do you do that, I ask. "Because he is stupid he always stutters and barely knows how to walk, Sophia says. "Mm, well Sophia do you know that Ryder as a condition that he can't control and he learns things at a slow pace, Clove says. "No, she says. "And he told me he used to like you Sophia, Rue says. "R-r-rue, Ryder says. "You like me, Sophia says. "Y-ya, he says. "Why I'm always so mean to you, Sophia says. "I-i g-guess I s-s-saw th-th-the g-g-g-good in e-e-ev-everyone, he says. "I'm sorry I like you to I just have a funny way of showing it, Sophia says. "I'm sorry, your kinda cute when you stutter, she says then gets up kisses his cheek and Ryder's face lights up. Ryder then gets up and hugs her. "Awww, me Clove and Rue who is video taping it say. "Now everyone go sit next to the person you bully, I say. Everyone moves there seat. "OK so far those people you bully look like innocent people, Clove says. "Guys don't bully them you don't know there story and they don't know yours so just leave them alone and try and be friends talk to them make friends you may find out something you didn't know about each other, says Rue. "Now guys what did you guys learn today, Clove says. "You in the red hoodie, Rue says. "Not to bully because they are good people, he says. "Correct when you get older guys and someone is being bullied don't stand by and watch say something to them help them up and if they do something to you do it right back it's called defending yourself that's what we do we defend people's honor, I say. "OK, the class says. "Because sometimes if you bully you make people feel bad or if you just talk to the person you bully and tell them why you bully them it may turn into something else or love, Clove says. "Thank you Victors, says the teacher. "No problem, I say. "Now not to ruin your day but the paparazzi are outside, says the teacher. "UGH, we say. "OK we'll just deal with them bye guys, Rue says. "BYE, the class says.

We walk out the classroom and walk out the school and see Christina Perez again. "Katniss Clove Rue we heard that you were talking about bullying at this local school, she says. "Yes we have, Rue says. "Well I think that is very kind of you guys, now Clove and Katniss we hear that you are angry with Peeta Mellark and Cato Knight what is the story behind that, she ask. "How did you find that out, I ask. "I took your phone and tweeted it on twitter, Victoria says to Rue. "How do you know to work twitter, Rue ask. "Annie taught me, Victoria says. "Now who is this cutie, Christina asks. "This is Victoria but we call Tori or Vicky and she is Cato's little sister and we are babysitting her until Katniss's mom comes back, Clove says. "Ah, now you guys are close with Cato's siblings which are Victoria Knight Ryder Knight and Brandon Knight, she ask. "Yes, we say. "Then are you close with Cato, she ask. "Well ya he is my boyfriend and we all have been friends with him since we can walk and I know we are mad at him now but he is the best thing that has ever happened to us, Clove says. "And what am I a piece of dirt, Rue says but we know she is joking. "Aw no Rue your my lover, Clove says in a joking way making everyone laugh. "No Rue your my like my sister you make me laugh and help me out, Clove says. "Aw, best'es, she says then side hugs Clove. "OK you 3 are so cute but the Victors you guys are in the music business to and you are working with Haymitch right. "Yes we are also working with the cast of Step Up All In and it is really cool because we get to hang out with them and learn all these cool dance moves, I say.

"OK now 2 more questions the Victors help out a lot in the community like in foster homes and orphanage's and homeless shelters and all that stuff what was the best one of all, she ask. "Oh the Victors have actually talk about this before it was at this homeless shelter for kids and it was so sad but since we have so much money that we don't even want we sent all those kids to a hotel for a weekend with a whole bunch of food water and fun and we were there and there was this really cute boy like cuter than Cato and Peeta mixed together and we got to adopt him for a week remember that Katniss, Clove says. "Oh my god he was so adorable and we gave some of the kids like $20 bucks each and when we gave him the $20 dollars he was like I'm going to get my sister something for Christmas since it was around that time last year and it was so cute and he was so happy and since then every 2 weeks we go see him and we are actually going to see him in a few days, I say. "Wow you guys are just to much for this world you help out amazing singers and save people's life's and still have time to be normal, I mean you guys are a triple threat, now my last question and this is from a fan is if you guys had to pick 3 of the guys from the Victors to stay the rest of your life with who would it be, she ask.

"Oh my god I don't know they are all so sweet, I don't know, Rue says. "Peeta, Cato, and...Marvel, I say. "Marvel why Marvel no offence Marvel if your watching this, Clove says to the camera making everyone laugh. "I don't know I couldn't decide like it was easy to decide Cato and Peeta but like I still would like some laughter in my laugh, I say. "What about Thresh Brandon and Finnick, Rue says. "You see I had to choose between them and it's so hard so I went by last name and Marvel's last name is Adam's so, I say. "OK, but I would choice Cato, Finnick, and...Rory, Clove says. "Rory, I say. "Wow how are you going to say it like that, Oh Rory, she says then scoffs at he end of her sentence. "What it's just Rory he is crazy and hyper, no offence, I say. "Well it's just Rory and Brandon are so cute but Rory I just love his hair and just want to squeeze his cheeks to death, Clove says. "Remember he is my boyfriend, Rue says. "Yeesh, Clove says. "OK I got it, I would choose Thresh, Gale, and Gloss, Rue says. "Why them, I ask. "For muscle, she says making us all laugh. "What about you Vicky who would you choose, says Clove. "I would choose Peety, Cato, and Brandon, says Victoria. "OK well thank you girls but I would love if next week you would come to my studio and have an interview, Christina said. "Of course can we bring a few other people, I ask. "Of course, she says. "OK thank you Christina, Clove says. "Thank you, I'm Christina Perez and thanks for watching, she says. "Thank you guys so much and I would love it that if you come you can bring the kid from the homeless shelter, she ask. "Of course, we say. "Thank you well see you guys later, Christina says then walks away.

We drive back home and see the Victors are home. We walk in the house and everyone is in the kitchen. "Hey guys, I say as we walk in. "Hey, they say. "We saw you on Christina's show, says Marvel. "OK, we say. "You want to live with me for the rest of your life Kat, Marvel says in a baby voice. "I said for laughter OK, I say. "Fine, he says. "And Clovey just wants to squeeze my cheeks, Rory says. "I do now come here, Clove says then starts chasing him around the kitchen until Rory falls and Clove jumps on top of him and squeezes his cheeks. "Ah Clove your squeezing the money maker, Rory says making us laugh. "Fine but I want those cheeks later ,she says then gets off of him. "And who is the girl that is all about muscle, Gale says. "RUE, we all scream. "What I need protection this fragile body cannot be hurt, Rue says then waves her arms around but making sure not to drop Victoria."OK let me remove the baby from your arm before you murder it; Finnick says then lifts Victoria in his arms. "Now when are we going to Christina at the homeless shelter because Mama Kathy and Rick said we can adopt him for another week, says Thresh. "Next week because we are bringing him to Christina's show, I say.

"OK, also Cinna is coming later for the mission Peeta you still can't go because you and Cato keep breaking down here and there over these 2, Madge says then points at me and Clove. "You I don't have to stand here and listen to this, says Clove then gets up and walks out. "Let her cool down or else she will reheat, Rue says. "OK ya but instead it's going to be Brandon Johanna Marvel and Thresh are going, says Madge. "OK, they say. "And Cato and Peeta Cinna thinks it's safe if you don't go on any undercover missions until your better, says Annie. "What, Peeta says. "Now there keeping us from going on missions, Cato says then points at me. I gasp and say "You know Peeta and Cato we are threw for good don't even try to make it better, I say then walk out.

"Wait Katni-, Cato yells but I can't hear them anymore because I walked to the back and go up the tree house and find Clove crying. "There blaming us now because Cinna said they can't go on mission until there better, I say and sit next to her and cry. "Katniss Clove, we hear Peeta scream. "Guys I'm sorry, Cato screams. "Up there Cato, Peeta says then starts to climb the tree. They get to the top and sit across from us. "Guys I'm sorry I was just mad because I love going on missions and helping people, says Cato. "You guys have gone from 45% back to 30%, I say. "We deserve that, Peeta says. "Can we have a hug, Cato says. "Fine, Clove says. We crawl to their sides and I rest my head on Peeta's chest and he wraps his arm around my shoulder and Clove sits on Cato's lap and wraps both her arms around Cato's waist. "You still wear the bracelet, Peeta ask. Ya I still want to know that we are friends, I say then kiss his cheek making him blush. "It's like 3rd grade when that happened, Clove says.

We went back inside and everyone was smiling like crazy. "What's going on, Cato says. Cinna said that he wants you guys to go on the mission because it may bring you guys closer but there is a slight chance you may not survive, Madge says. "WHAT, we scream.


	8. Prophecy

**Prophecy**

**HAPPY READING!**

**Chapter 8:**

Foxface covered her whole house with toxic gas and she moved all her stuff into another house, Annie says. "But I have these gas masks that you guys have to use, Madge says. "What happens if we breathe the air?, Clove ask. "You go unconscious, Annie says. "How do you know all this, I ask. "I'm flying a drone in her house right now and her guards are past out and some plants died and the drone detects polluted air, Annie says.

"There is a switch to make all the gas go away but it's in her basement but there are a few guards with gas mask there and with guns more than what we have, Rue call Cinna and tell him that you Thresh Gale and Gloss are going, says Annie. "You guys downstairs now, Madge says then the alarm for a mission goes off. "Madge there's a break In in someone's house on May Street and another on South Ave. and another on Tarry St., says Annie as she walks downstairs with her ITech and runs to the smart board. "Their everywhere, Brandon says. "Foxface is behind it all she is planning on ruling this city she is destroying everything, Annie says.

"She is taking everyone out of their homes and making them sit on the street, Annie says. "OK everyone suit up, Madge says. We all run to the tubes and it flashes then up and all the girls have a different hairstyle like it is either braids on the side and the rest is our or a high ponytail and all of us are in our mission suits. "OK Brandon Rory and Prim grab your weapons and bags you guys head to the hospital Lelani is their infecting that stuff that she out into Rory into patients, says Madge. "OK, they say. "Be careful, Madge yells as they go up the tube. "Glimmer Cashmere and Marvel go to the Miami Mall Amaya is there putting that stuff into people to. "Delly Finnick and Johanna go to Ryder's school Blight is there with a gun but Cato Ryder has on one of the bullet proof vests on, says Madge then the 3 go to the tubes. "Madge and I will head to the bank, Gloss Thresh and Gale there is another school across town get the kids out of there and somewhere safe, Cato Peeta Rue Katniss and Clove go to Foxface's house she has some type of station in her basement with all the equipment shut it down OK, Attention All Victors everyone meet downtown when you're done with your mission that is where Foxface is, Annie says in the microphone which goes to our walkie talkie's. "GUY'S THIS IS THE BIGGEST MISSION EVER BE CAREFUL AND GIVE IT ALL YOU GOT WE ARE GOING TO TAKE DOWN FOXFACE ONCE AND FOR ALL, Annie says through the microphone. We go into the tube which shoots us up to the front yard and we run to our bikes.

**Foxface's POV**

I will rule this city everyone will be my minion. I know that most people who do this don't succeed but I will if I get what I want. Rue has this key it's called the prophecy anyone who hold the gold one will be filled with great power to have courage strength any will power they want. Anyone with the silver one holds great evil which I have. In the end it will be me and Rue battling. Those Victors don't know what hit them.

**Rue's POV**

This is my real battle I will be saving the city with the help of my friends. For some reason I feel really brave and I just want to get straight to the fight with Foxface. The 5 of us drove to Foxface's house and landed on the roof. "Also Katniss if the gas touches you it will sting a lot so make sure everything is covered, says Madge from the walkie talkie. "Got it, Katniss says back then we all put our gas masks on. We break through the window and land in the foyer of her house. We run to the basement but when we reached the basement one of her security guards were there with a gun. "Well well well if it isn't the Victors, says the guard. "Ya let us through, Peeta says. "Peeta do you watch movies you don't just say let us through, Clove says. "Well that was the easy way love, he says. "Enough talking, says the guard then shoots a bullet to Peeta's leg. "AAAHHH, Peeta screams. "Peeta you have a bulletproof vest on and you have bulletproof pants on get up, I say. "Oh right, he says then stands up.

We were fighting off the guard until Clove threw a knife to his cheek and he fell to the floor. "Yep he's dead, Katniss says as she checks his pulse. "Oooo, Clove says. "Didn't mean to do that, Clove says and opens the door.

We walk downstairs and there was a whole station with holograms of us a few hours ago and a big holographic screen of her whole plan. "Guys there's the button, I say and point to it. It was just a big green button that said NO GAS. I push the button and the gas gets sucked into some drain thing. I take off my mask and I breathe fresh air. "We're good, I say. "OK now Foxface is downtown Blight is at Ryder's school Lelani is at Miami hospital and Amaya is at Miami the stuff they infecting people with it run on electricity but has chemicals in it, Clove says. "Now all we have to do is find the panel that way when they infect the people we can put Madge's cure into it and everyone will go back to normal, Katniss says then pulls out Madge's cure chemical. After 10 minutes Peeta found the panel. "OK Rue pour this into that little tube, Katniss says then hands me the tube. Peeta lifts me so I can reach it and I pour it in and the chemical turns from red to green. "OK let's head downtown, Cato says.

We run back to our bikes and fly downtown. When we reached there the other Victors were already there. We landed on top of 5 guards most likely killing them. "Why do we keep doing that, Peeta says. "Finally you're here, says Foxface. At least one of Foxface's army has one of the Victors. I look around her neck and see another key like mine but hers is sliver and I guess the other Victors saw to because they were staring at me. "Ah the Prophecy, she says. "The what, I say. "Rue you are the prophecy, you have the gold key which means you have will power, you are brave strong and mysteries, I have the silver key which means great evil, she says. "Thresh is this true, I shout. "Yes Rue you're the prophecy you were meant to be but I had to hide it from you to keep you safe, he shouts back. "And mine and your key combined I can rule the world, she says. "Fight me for it, I say then run after her and tackle her to the ground. I punched her in her eye and then her jaw and she picked me up and threw me on the ground. "AAAHHH, I scream. I get up and punch Foxface in her stomach and then elbow her on her back. I grab my bow and shoot an arrow to all the guys who were holding the Victors. Foxface gets back up and I got my bow ready. "Actually I'm going to make this a fair fight; I say then drop my bow and slide it over to Katniss. "Hey Rue I have some people you might want to see, Blight shouts then shows my whole family including my dad and other siblings and Ryder and Victoria who have a bullet hole in there leg and are unconscious. "What did you do to them, I scream. "Oh nothing, he says. I drop to the floor and hold my head. "Come on Rue, I hear the Victors shout. I hear people shouting things like 'Rue' and 'Rue get up' and 'get up'. This is all too much I can't handle this. I can't handle being the prophecy. "THAT'S IT, I scream. "KATNISS, I scream and she throws me my bow. I grab and arrow and face it to Foxfae. "Rue if you shoot you go down to, Blight yells. "GUESS I'M GOING DOWN TO, I scream and shoot Foxface in her hand but luckily she is still standing because when Blight fire's his gun twice I do a backflip but 1 hitting me in my thigh and I grab another arrow and shoot Blight in his jaw making him fall unconscious and my whole body falls to the ground making me put all my weight on my arm and I black out but I last hear the Victors scream my name.

**Katniss's POV**

I can't believe Rue did that. That was amazing. I run over to her and see she passed out probably from all her power. Peeta comes over and picks her up bridal style and I run to Ryder and Victoria. "Oh my god, I say. I lift Victoria up and Clove picks Ryder up. We run over to Rue and lay them next to her. "PRIM, Clove shouts. Prim runs over and checks them out. "Rue is going to be fine she just passed out and her necklace will heal her gun shoot but her arm is broken, also she is passed out because her necklace gave her too much power and Ryder and Victoria need to be brought to the hospital now, she says. Cato lifts up Ryder and Peeta lifts up Victoria and start to run across the street to the hospital. I stay back and me and Clove drag Foxface's and Blight's body to the police car that just showed up.

All the Victors then run over to the hospital and see Cato and Peeta by a window. We walk over and see them operating on Ryder and Victoria then take the bullet out. "They just need a blood donor, Cato says. Me and Clove walk behind Peeta and Cato and wrap our arms around them. "We're sorry guys that we put you through so much, I say. "That's alright we acted like an ass, Cato says through tears. We pull them from the window over to the waiting area where the rest of the Victors were. I sit on Peeta's lap and stroke his hair. Also Clove sit's on Cato's lap but since Cato is shaking his leg Clove is shaking a little too but his stroking his hair also to make him calm down. I kiss Peeta on the lips and he looks at me in shock. "I thought you were mad at me, he says. "I was but then I remembered that I love you guys too much to lose you, I say. I look over at Clove and Cato and see they are making out. I look over at Brandon and see he is crying and Prim is in the chair next to him with her hand on top of his and her other hand is in his hair. I look over at Peeta and kiss him again. "Victoria and Ryder Knight, says a nurse. Me Clove Cato and Peeta stand up and walk to the nurse. "They are going to be fine they are just going to have crutches for a while but they are fine, says the nurse. "Thank god, Clove says. "You guys are lucky another second and they may have been dead, says the nurse. "Can we see them, Rue says as she walks into the waiting room from the bathroom where she fixed her leg and all the Victors start to smile at her. Apparently her necklace can heal her. "Yes they are the first door on the left but I think before you go in put on this sling, the nurse said then threw Rue a cast and a sling but Rue caught it with her other hand We all then take off running.

We run into their room and see they are awake. "CATO, they shout. "Oh my god guys, Cato says then hugs both of them. "C-Cato my leg hurts, Ryder says in tears. "I know it will be better soon, he says. "Hey guys, me Clove and Rue say then sit on Victoria's or Ryder's bed. "How did Blight get you guys, I ask. "I was outside in the front yard and one of the guards got me, says Victoria as Rue lifts her in her lap. "A-a-and he c-came i-in-into my c-class r-room a-and sh-shoot me and th-then t-took me, says Ryder. "I'm so sorry guys, but you guys don't have to stay in the hospital today, Clove says. "T-the nu-nurse s-said w-w-we need c-c-crutches, says Ryder. "Yes you do but only for a few weeks, I say. "OK, they say. "I'm I need Ryder and Victoria's guardians, says a nurse as she walks in. "Hey you're the Victors right, says the nurse. "Ya, we say. "Can I have your autographs, she asks. "Sure, we say then sign a piece of paper and hand it to her. Cato then walks out with her to sign the realize papers.

When Cato came back the nurse unhooked all the IV poles and me and Peeta helped Victoria and Ryder on their crutches. A few hours ago Annie went back to the house and got the helicopter so we went outside and went to the helicopter but not before a few reporters came up. "Victors today you saved the world how do you feel especially you rue, says Tammy Yanks. "I feel good because we saved a lot of people today some people got hurt in the process but where all OK, Rue says. "What about you Katniss and Clove, says Tammy. "To me today was crazy but all we have to do is wait for tomorrow to come, Clove says. "Rue how does it feel to be this so called Prophecy, Tammy asks. "I don't know it's all new to me I mean it's too much power for me but I will learn to live with it, says Rue. "Well thank you but you guys must be tired now so I'm going to let you guys go home and relax, Tammy says. "Thank you, we say then run to the helicopter.

When we got back home we went to the backyard and sat near the fireplace. Clove got her guitar out of our little recording room and started strumming random cords.

"So little miss Rue or should I say prophecy, says Finnick with a smirk. "Rue that was amazing what you did and you saved all of us, I tell her. "Thanks, Thresh how come you never told me about this, she says. "Look I knew Foxface was after your key but I didn't tell you till you were ready, mom and dad knew too they told me to keep it a secret from you and when they aren't around anymore and you are ready to tell you, he says. "When exactly were you going to tell me?, she says. "I don't know until you were truly ready, he says. "I'm sorry Rue I was protecting you, Thresh adds. "It's OK but I would never have been ready without you guy, she says then all of us 'aw'. "Wait then what key opens my trunk in my room, she asks. "Oh I'll give it to you later it's really big, he says.

"Now ladies and gentlemen me and Peeta have an announcement, Cato shouts then stand up and walk over to me and Clove. "Katniss and Clove we are sorry for the way we acted we weren't thinking and we are very sorry so.., says Peeta then Peeta and Cato went down on one knee and Peeta handed me a small sized velvet box and a Peony flower and Cato handed Clove a medium velvet box and a rose. I open the box and inside was a heart shaped ring with diamonds like the size of my finger around it. Clove opens hers and it is a necklace with her name in diamonds on it. "And I got you something to Katniss, Cato says then hands me a large velvet box. "I got you something to Clove, says Peeta. I open up Cato's gift and it is a bracelet with a heart that says 'love you' on it. "Aww Cato I love it, I say then kiss his cheek and hug him. Clove then opens hers and it's a ring with a heart on it that sat Clove and Peeta. "Oh my god Peeta it's so cute thank you, she says then hugs him. "Now you, I say then get up and walk to Peeta. I walk over to Peeta and put 2 fingers under his chin in lift him back on his feet. "I love you, he says. "I love you too, I say then kiss him.

**Clove's POV**

I walked over to Cato and he stands up. I wrap my arms around his neck and he wraps his arms around my waist. "I love you, I say. "I love you to, he says then leans down and kisses me but since I'm short I had to go on my tippy toes. The Victors started clapping and Marvel yelled 'get a room'. We break apart and we sit back down. "Peeta Cato me and Clove are sorry to we were acting like divas and we hurt you guys, Katniss says. "It's OK we shouldn't have said that because we all know Glimmer and Cashmere are the divas of the group, Peeta says. "Thank you, Glimmer says. "Thresh Blight had our family, where are they, Rue asks. "He didn't take them, he says with a smirk. "What, she says. "Our family is right here, he says. "Awwww, we say. "OK but he did have them but they went back to Texas, he says. "They don't want us back do they, she says. "Ya, he says. I put my arm around Rue's shoulder and she puts her head on my shoulder and cries. "They are stupid Rue you saved the world today they don't deserve you, says Johanna. "Thanks Jo, she says then straights up again. "OK Homecoming is tomorrow so excited everyone got there dates and clothes right, Annie says. "Ya, we say. "Wait Justin asked you, Finnick says. "Ya I ran into him when I was going to get the helicopter, says Annie. "Cinna said that we don't have to perform because there is going to be a DJ there, Madge says. "Now boys you have to act right use your manners and no pranks, Madge says then points to Finnick Thresh Gloss and Marvel when she says no pranks. "OK operation slime is off, Finnick says. "OK now Rue Katniss and Clove you guys are in the lead for prom queen and Peeta Cato and Gale are in the lead for prom king, says Annie as she reads her ITech. "Annie and Madge you guys can stop with all the planning and events for a second and be a normal teenager and have fun, I state in a friendly way. They sigh and say 'OK' and put there ITech's away in their bags. The entire girl Victors except Annie since she was playing the guitar and Victoria stood up and in front of our boyfriends.

_(Katniss Clove Rue Madge Johanna Glimmer Cashmere Delly Prim)_

_All Girls:_

_La la la la_

_La la la la_

_La la la la_

_(Uh, yeah)_

_La la la la_

_Katniss:_

_I want you to love me, like I'm a hot pie_

_Keep thinkin' of me, doin' what you like_

_Clove:_

_So boy forget about the world cause it's gon' be me and you tonight_

_I wanna make you beg for it, then Imma make you swallow your pride_

_All Girls:_

_Want you to make me feel like I'm the only girl in the world_

_Like I'm the only one that you'll ever love_

_Like I'm the only one who knows your heart_

_Only girl in the world..._

_Like I'm the only one that's in command_

_Cause I'm the only one who understands how to make you feel like a man (yeah)_

_Want you to make me feel like I'm the only girl in the world_

_Like I'm the only one that you'll ever love_

_Like I'm the only one who knows your heart_

_Only one..._

_Rue:_

_Want you to take me like a thief in the night_

_Hold me like a pillow, make me feel right_

_Prim:_

_Baby I'll tell you all my secrets that I'm keepin', you can come inside_

_And when you enter, you ain't leavin', be my prisoner for the night_

_All Girls:_

_Want you to make me feel like I'm the only girl in the world_

_Like I'm the only one that you'll ever love_

_Like I'm the only one who knows your heart_

_Only girl in the world..._

_Like I'm the only one that's in command_

_Cause I'm the only one who understands, like I'm the only one who knows your heart,_

_Only one..._

_All Girls:_

_Take me for a ride, ride_

_Oh baby, take me high, high_

_Let me make you first, first_

_Oh make it last all night, night_

_Take me for a ride, ride_

_Oh baby, take me high, high_

_Let me make you first, first_

_Make it last all night_

_Want you to make me feel like I'm the only girl in the world_

_Like I'm the only one that you'll ever love_

_Like I'm the only one who knows your heart_

_Only girl in the world..._

_Like I'm the only one that's in command_

_Cause I'm the only one who understands how to make you feel like a man_

_Only girl in the world..._

_Girl in the world..._

_Only girl in the world..._

_Girl in the world_

By the end of the song the guys were smiling like crazy and laughing. I sit in Cato's lap and say 'Will you make me feel like the only girl in the world. "Of course, he says then kisses me.

**Katniss's POV**

"OK me and Cashmere got to go, says Gloss as he stands up. "OK bye guys, Clove say. "Yep it's getting late so let's do this again everyone up out get out see ya tomorrow; I say then move everyone out. "OK let's go to bed, I say then run in the house. I walk up to room and after 3 minutes Peeta is at the door leaning on the frame. "Can I stay here tonight, he asks. "No Peeta I need my sleep wit out having you touch me in my ass, I say then lean on his chest and kiss him. "Fine but I can't help it, he says then smacks my butt. "Peeta, I said then walked and sat on my bed. Peeta came over and sat next to me. I grab my picture of me and Peeta when we were little of my nightstand. "Do you remember this day, I ask him. "Ya that was when we went to the carnival and we went on the Ferris wheel together and I kissed your cheek, he says. "That was a great day, I say. "You know you've gotten me so much jewelry that have a jewelry box just for you, I say then walk into my walk in closet then walk back out with my jewelry back that says Peeta on it. "Wow guess I have to think of something else, he says. "Ya but when the engagement ring and the wedding ring come that is never going in here, I say then put the box on my desk. "Why isn't it going in there, he asks. "Because I'll never take it off, I say then sit on his lap and kiss him. Peeta deepens the kiss and soon I'm lying on top off him. Peeta wraps his arms around my waist and starts to trail his hands up my back. "Peeta, living that fast life, I say seductively. "I've wanted to do this forever, he says then lift my shirt off. I kiss Peeta again and lift his shirt over his head. Well I think you know what happens next.

**Rue's POV**

I was walking to Thresh's room so I can ask about the key. "Hey Thresh can I come in, I say as I knock on the door. "Ya sure, he yells. I walk into his room and it is so cool. "Welcome to my man cave, he says. "Wow, I say. "Now why are you here, he asks. "I want to know about the key to my trunk, I ask. "Oh here just to warn you the stuff in there may be scary, he say."OK, I say. "You cannot lose this key it also holds great power if it falls in the wrong hands the world will be in danger, he says."OK, I say then grab the key and run out his room. I'll open my trunk tomorrow with Prim.


End file.
